broken child
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Dumbledore aveugle sur le désastre qui se déroule par sa faute,et bien sur un Rogue qui doit faire amie amie avec les maraudeur pour recoller les morceaux d'un survivant brisé...désoler je suis toujours aussi nul en résumé/!\ violence et viole au début
1. Où une chouette vole où un gamin flotte

Bonjour Bonjour chers gens inconnu ou non!!!!!!donc voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire...euh violente au début seulement je vous rassure. Mais j'ai pas dit que tout finirais avec une course poursuite dans un champ de fleur avec les bizounours des fleur des coeur et du rose comme fond.

sinon ..euh je le dit avec réticense l'univers ne m'appartient pas ...Ouinn!!!!!voldy chou il est pas a moi!!!(..et c'est repartit pour une crise de larme la dernière fois c'est parce que Darcia il était pas a toi..)que veux tu ..on ne se refait pas adoratrice des gentils tous tranquilles avec un air de con.

Alors les ratings je crois que pour le moment c'est du M ça choque les gens c'est violent c'est moche,et c'est interdit au gamin pas encore sortit de leur monde avec des petit ziozio qui chante la chanson du bonheur!!!!...mais tellement marrant parfois!!!( j'en rassurerais quelque uns si je leur disait que c'est juste pour les premier chapitre?....bon bah c'est juste pour les premier chapitre..)

Blabla de l'auteuse:....s'il vous plait laissez des reviews pour me dire ce qu'il ne va pas c'est peut-être moche au début mais ça finiras peut-être bien avec juste un ou deux fous...quoique.....Bref je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où vas me mener cette histoire ça dépendras de mon amie l'inspiration si elle se décide à se pointer devant l'ordi ou pendant les cours....Si je ne parle pas français pour vous c'est peut-être normal je suis une quiche dans ma jolie petite langue natal;et je m'amuse a l'écorcher au yeux de tous !!!

%%%%%%%

Il flottait….il se sentais…non il ne se sentait pas, il ne ressentait rien. Il ne flottait pas a proprement parler mais il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était allonger ou assis ou encore s'il y avait une quelconque surface sous ou sur lui. D'ailleurs avait-il un corps? Était-il vivant ou mort? Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui, lui disait qu'il était vivant et qu'il devait bien avoir un corps. Mais c'était le néant…il n'avait aucun goût aucune couleur ni blanc ni noir juste le rien; puis la douleur. Un déferlement de douleur insupportable, rouge, sanglant, un son, une voie sa voie qui hurlait au néant sa douleur. Pendant un temps infime ou simplement trop de temps, la douleur disparue et tous devient limpide il ne savait pas ou plus ce qu'il était…des mots résonnant à son oreille lui dire traîtreusement ce qu'il est, monstre, oui mais quel genre de monstre? Harry, Harry Potter, c'était lui, le monstre pour ….Pour qui? Oncle, tante, oui le puzzle de sa vie s'assemblait difficilement, ses pensées étant désordonnées, brouillées, il ne savait plus. Avait-il été heureux ne serai-ce qu'une fois? Poudlard…Oui c'était là qu'il aimait être, qu'il aurait aimé vivre jusqu'à sa mort. Il devait grandir et combattre, oui ils l'avaient dis, mais il ne voulait pas. Son corps petit à petit se faisait ressentir, il avait mal, au niveau des côtes, des jambes et de la tête. Il était sur le parquet froid de sa chambre de priver drive. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il découvrit sa position, à même le sol. Roulé en boule ses bras protégeant sa tête, ensanglanté. Sa petite chambre était sale du sang coaguler sur les murs la fenêtre condamné par des barreaux. L'oncle Vernon devait être venu alors qu'il était dans un état second proche du coma…Harry se traîna difficilement sur son lit dépourvu de draps, oui vraiment Vernon avait réussit à le briser.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Dans un cachot sombre de Poudlard, assis devant des livres de potion, Severus Rogue réfléchissait aux différents problèmes des réunions de l'ordre et des mangemorts. Il ne remarqua donc pas la misérable chouette blanche qui venait d'atterrir sur une des commodes de la salle, les hululement de plus en plus fort firent enfin lever la tête au cher professeur de chouette s'approcha, tournant dans la salle en poussant des hululement strident.

- eh ben quand Potter n'est pas la pour m'emmerder c'est sa chouette qui s'y met!.....Tu m'as l'air bien rachitique tous de même Potter ne s'occupe pas de toi ?

Hedwige s'approcha du bureau pour finalement se poser avec beaucoup de difficulté sur étonné observa la frêle chouette avant de la tâter; il remarqua avec étonnement que la chouette était très maigre et du sang collait sur son plumage. Et se sang était le sang de son propriétaire, brusquement le maître des potions se leva et se dirigea avec rapidité vers les limites de Poudlard pour transplaner rapidement vers le lieu de son ennemie .. on ne pouvait pas en parler avec Dumbledore, il y croirait pas sauf si on lui mettait les preuves devant les yeux ,il ne pouvait que voir avec les personnes qui était chère au Survivant...Sûrement pas les weasley..enfin pas ses amies ils penseraient que parce qu'il était ce qu'il était , il faisait parti du groupe des méchants pas beau qui voulait la mort du Potter...il aurait pas dit non mais ça lui serait retomber dessus à la fin. Arrivé au 12 Grimaud place, il chercha les deux derniers maraudeurs...ou plutôt ils lui tombèrent dessus.

-Black!!!lève tes fesses de mon dos!!

-Oh!!mais si c'est pas ce cher Snivellus!Que me vaux l'honneur de ta charmante présence?

-Potter.....vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de lui résament?

-Harry ?Non.c'est étrange d'ailleurs...je m'inquiète.

-Rémus?!!

-Au faite sirius tu devrais descendre du dos de Séverus avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de te réduire la face contre le mur d'en face...

Black descendit du dos de Séverus pour qu'ils aillent s'installer a la cuisine, discuter plus ou moins calmement de ce sujet sensible qu'était séverus leur fit part de son mauvais présentiment, et de sa découverte sur la chouette de deux maraudeurs (abruti selon le grand dictionnaire de classification des être vivant que posséde Séverus dans sa bibliothèque)comprirent rapidement que le professeur de potions avait surement raison et qu'il devait jeter un coup d'oeil....C'était le 25 Juillet 1995.

%%%%%%%

encore une fois je vous demande de mettre des reviews !!!Même si vous faites de la passivité en lisant seulement ces fictions!!!


	2. où gamin vole et chauvesouris débarque

Blabla de l'auteuse: voila encore un chapitre avec un retard de je ne sais pas combien de jour!!!mais bon on peu pas tout avoir donc soyez content que je ne vous laisse pas avec qu'un seul chapitre et pas de suite!Et puis si vous pouviez laissez des reviews sur les trucs qui vous plaises pas franchement ça me permettra d'éspérer m'améliorer( et d'éviter de faire déprimer tes profs de français!!!)Mais j'avais pas fais exprès!!(manquerais plus que ça, la seule qui t'as résister t'as traumatiser!!)....Bref,et puis vous pouvez aussi laisser des appréciation(c'est même obligatoire!!).

encore un rappel: tous les personnages décors et autre appartiennent à Jikaère,....ouiiiiiinnnnnnn Voldy m'appartient pas !!!!!et pis roguie non plus!!!!!

* * *

Il volait, il volait à travers la pièce sombre qui lui servait de chambre. C'était une fois de plus que l'oncle avait commencé, mais laquelle? Son dos heurtant durement un mur lui indiqua qu'il devait avoir parcourue la pièce; un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait lentement; du sang. Une douleur dans l'abdomen l'informa que l'oncle n'avait pas finit, depuis le début de l'été ça lui arrivait et ça finissait toujours de la même manière, allongé sur le lit et l'autre qui......Il ne résistait plus,criait seulement quand il n'avait plus la force de réprimer la douleur. Son corps était lourd et douloureux, une douleur lui vrillait la tête,Pourquoi ? Ah oui, un truc avec son nom.....son nom il l'avait oublié il y a peu ou bien trop longtemps. Maintenant les seuls mots pour le définir étaient « monstre », « toi la ».mais il devait bien en avoir un avant, avant quoi? Il ne savait plus ,ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête lui lançant des noms en plein visage accompagné d'émotion parfois de souvenirs. Il n'en pouvait plus; il voulait juste que cela s'arrête, mais quoi? Son oncle lui ramena les pieds sur terre en le tirant par les cheveux jusqu'à sont lit, si on pouvait appeler le matelas miteux et éventré un lit. Étendu sur le lit, son regard floue passa de la batte de base-ball, à la fenêtre barricadée par des planche tellement serrées que la lumière filtrait difficilement. Ah ...ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait l'aider... il était beau le survivant, désespérant, amorphe et battu par son oncle...Survivant à quoi donc? Dumbledor, c'était à cause de lui, en vérité tous était de sa faute, il l'avait laissé là....L'oncle décidant que Harry n'était pas très attentif, lui mit un poing dans la mâchoire, avant de finir sa besogne. Enlevant le pantalon trois fois trop grand du garçon avec son boxer, le laissant nu, la chemise ayant été déchiré depuis bien longtemps. Harry ne remarqua rien jusqu'à la douleur. Une douleur irradiant son corps, remontant jusqu'à sa tête faisant écho dans son corps. Son oncle se tendit agrippé à ses hanches, les écorchant, le saignant un peu plus . Il en avait marre, abandonnant toute raison son esprit se replia, rassemblant chaque pensée liée ou non par quelque chose. Il avait mal mais maintenant son monde ne possédait plus rien, il était vide. A l'extérieur de la maison trois ombres se faufilaient doucement près de la porte attendant patiemment que les habitants s'endorment.

-Sinistros appelle chauve-souris: quel est leur positions?

-T'as gueule Black!

-Beuh Moony il veut pas de surnom affectueux!!!

-En même temps....bof t'as qu'à l'appeler Bob.

-....euh okay!

-Ils vont se coucher! Préparez vous.

Le groupe de trois ouvrirent la porte et se glissèrent doucement dans la maison avant de regarder dans chaque pièce respirant une normalité effrayante à plein nez. L'un d'eux s'avança dans le salon observant avec attention les photographie d'un pachyderme et d'une autruche, puis plus loin leur fils...un phoque(?) à différent moment de leur vie.

-Dis Rogue...c'est normale qu'il n'y est aucune photo de Harry?

-...Je ne sais pas. Il doit être dans la chambre du fond à l'étage,Black occupe toi de ses affaires, elles doivent être dans le placards sous l'escalier.

-Ouais.

Alors que Sirius ouvrait le placard, Remus et Severus se dirigeaient vers la chambre. Aucun son ne sortait de celle-ci, Remus lança un sort de silence sur les Dursley pendant que Severus ouvrait la porte de la chambre munit de nombreux verrous; sur le noir. Ils ne distinguaient rien, aucune lueur permettait d'y voir. Un _lumos_ éclaira les murs et le lit découvrant une forme tapit dans un coin sans meuble. Remus mit brusquement une main sur son nez avant d'examiner la chambre. Les murs étaient gris des tâches plus foncées le parsemant, du sang; sur les murs sur le sol et sur la forme tremblante, sur le peu de meuble . Des objets cassés et une batte sanglante dans un coin. Severus observait de ses yeux noir la forme, il reconnu avec horreur un corps ensanglanté, sale, recroquevillé sur lui même Harry Potter regardait le vide, du sang coulant en continu de ses plaies et de son anus...En trente secondes Severus s'approchait de l'enfant ensanglanté qui tremblait et essayait de bouger pour s'éloigner de l'homme, mais abandonna pour se replier sur lui-même.

-Oh mon dieu...Harry?

-Lupin ne laisse pas Black s'approcher de l'étage. Je m'occupe de Potter.

-O-Oui!

Pendant que Remus faisait demi-tour, Severus enveloppa Harry dans une cape avant de l'endormir d'un descendit les escaliers rapidement percutant presque Sirius qui s'apprêtait a monter.

-Moony! Pourquoi y a-t-il l'odeur du sang? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!!

Avant que Remus ne puisse répondre Severus descendait rapidement mais prudemment les escalier son fardeau dans les bras, et Sirius compris avec horreur, le pourquoi il y avait cette odeur de sang récurant qui avait envahi la maison, pourquoi Moony avait descendu les escaliers complètement chamboulé. Car oui Sirius avait compris dès qu'ils les avait vu, que le paquet que portait avec précaution Severus était son filleul, battu, sanglant et brisé mais jusqu'où? Ils ne le saurait que lorsqu'ils seront loin de ce lieu empestant le désespoir, l'horreur, la douleur et l' sortirent rapidement de la maison et transformèrent un simple caillou en portauloin, avant de l'utiliser pour arriver au manoir Black. Arrivés là ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la grande cuisine où ce déroulait une des nombreuses réunion de l'Ordre.

* * *

encore un petit blabla de l'auteuse, je vous fais chier encore quelque petites ligne pour dire que j'essairait de devenir régulière et de poster toutes les deux semaines...pas que j'ai la fleme de taper a l'ordi mais juste que l'histoire ne tombe pas toute seule du ciel et que je ne sais pas encore comment cela va terminer!!!


	3. Où on accuse et suspense à la con

Rar:

Brigitte: merci beaucoup pour cette reviews elle me donne le courage de taper la suite de cette histoire qui me semble bien partie, et je confirme la flemme c'est dur mais tellement bien comme excuse parfois!!!et puis je me demande s'il ya vraiment des gens pendu a mon clavier(il doivent s'étouffer avec les fils)...sachant que mon clavier est traître...il risquerait de les planté là pour se pendre au néant...

Adenoide:... tu apprendras très vite qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer les personne bourré de glucose ou de vitamine C. Et puis chez moi le Dumby et ben il fait pas parti des méchants,quoique il a une bonne âme de psychopathe en puissance aussi...Bref il vont vouloir faire une thérapie de groupe à la fin et forcément ça finira en suicide collectif...

Merci à Jument Fière pour sa petite reviews qui me donne un bon coup de fouet pour me remettre à travailler(la prochaine fois pose des questions dis ce que tu n'aime pas et tous j'aimerais pouvoir dire encore plus de conneries!!)

blabla de l'auteuse: je suis halluciné par le nombre de personnes qui suivent ma fic pas que je ne veuille pas ça me met d'ailleurs le coeur à l'ouvrage mais les reviews aussi c'est bien. Pour les réponse au reviews je me rend compte que le nombre de connerie est tel que parfois je me demande si c'est pas maladif....

* * *

C'était une nuit fraîche mais dans la maison sombre et lugubre des Black, un feu ronflait dans la cheminé de la cuisine où se déroulait une réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il manquait trois personnes importantes mais elle se déroulait tan bien que mal fasse aux différents des personnes présentes. Les Weasley au grand complet avec à leur côtés,Tonks, Kingsley, Mondingus, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagal, Hermione, les Malefoy(mais que font ils donc là!!). Ceux-ci avait décidé de rejoindre les rangs de l'ordre, lorsque le Lord Noir voulu s'en prendre aux familles des mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy donnait les dernières information que Voldemort avait donné à son bras droit. Mais tous étaient ailleurs, s'étonnant de l'absence des trois ennemis.

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont entre tué?

-qui?

-Rogue et Sirius....Remus a peu-être voulu les arrêter et c'est pourquoi ils ne sont pas là.

-Trop prévisible.

-Vous croyez ?

-oui...

-Vous n'avez pas entendu?!

-De quoi?

-Un bruit sourd...

Ils se turent tous pour entendre des bruit de pas, pas vraiment précipité mais rapide. L'un d'eux semblait choqué car le groupe de l'ordre devinait des jurons à faire pâlir la mort..si c'était possible ce dont ils doutaient sérieusement. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur trois hommes, les trois retardataires...Rogue portait un enfant qui, d'après la cape noir devenant de plus humide, était blessé le sang coulant par fine goutte du garçon. -Bordel de putain de merde...

-Lupin t'as gueule, c'est pas le moment, si ça continu comme ça ils va nous clamser dans les mains.

-Mais...!

-Remus tu diras à Albus que l'idée de le laissé chez des moldus, la prochaine fois il pourra se la mettre là où je pense et si il veut je viendrai avec plaisir l'aider avec un bon coup de pieds au c...

-Sirius!

Faisant fit des personnes assises toutes aussi choqué les unes que les autres, Severus s'approcha de la cheminé , pris de la poudre et après l'avoir jetée dans le feu mit sa tête sans hésiter.

-Pompom!!Venez vite au manoir Black!!Nous avons besoins de vous le plus vite possible... Prenez si vous le pouvez toutes vos potions de soins!! dépêcher vous!

Il recula ensuite prudemment, son paquet toujours tenu précieusement dans les bras. Et se tourna vers Dumbledore, une aura de colère autour de lui, Remus et Sirius s'étaient approché de lui pour le soutenir. Les maraudeurs avec leurs ennemi de toujours. -Messieurs que se passe-t-il? -Il se passe, Albus, que votre protégé est au seuil de la mort, dans mes bras et qu'il y a de grande chance pour qu'il est subi un traumatisme plutôt profond.

-mais comment?

-comment?! Mais parce que vous l'avez laissé au mains de ces monstres!! vous n'avez pas vu les signes, n'avez pas surveillé assez ce qu'ils lui faisaient tous les jours dès qu'il y était!!

-vous voulez dire que...

-oui.

La cheminé crépita et Pomfrey s'approcha rapidement de Severus qui lui fit signe de le suivre rapidement. Ils sortirent de la salle en direction d'une chambre à couché pas trop sale. Il déposa sont fardeau avec délicatesse avant d'enlever la cape. Pomfrey poussa un cri rapidement étouffé par ses mains avant de se précipiter vers le garçon. Celui-ci se réveilla, le sort ne faisant plus effet, paniqua en entant les présences humaines à ses côté. Il tenta de se reculer rapidement, tomba sur le sol froid en poussant des cris inarticulés et rampa jusque dans un coin sombre de la chambre, le plus éloigné des autres.

Dans la grande cuisine,mal grès le grand feu l'ambiance était glacial. Et un silence pesant régnait, un silence accusateur pour un vieille homme abattu. De Dumbledore il ne restait plus d'homme pétillant et bienveillant, seul un homme fatigué, triste, et décrépie, il semblait avoir pris 100 ans de plus. Tous observait Albus, un air grave sur le visage, attendant que Pomfrey revienne. Ils sursautèrent lorsque des cris in articuler leur parvinrent. Albus se tassa un peu plus avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis désolé. C'était le mot en trop, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent.

-vous êtes désolé!! mais avez vous seulement conscience de l'état dans lequel nous l'avons trouvé, la façon dont il a vécu jusqu'à maintenant!!

-Je...non...

- Il est brisé!! il ne sera plus jamais le même et tous cela à cause de vos erreurs!!

- Oui je comprend.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'avez pas vu les verrous, vous n'avez pas vu la chambre, vous n'avez pas vu le sang sur les mur et le sol, le sang sur les quelques objet de la pièce, ni la fenêtre condamné!!

-Remus...

-Quoi?!!

-...Calme toi tu fais peur à tous le monde.

-...je crois que c'était le but...

-Lucius t'as gueule!!!

A l'étage Severus et Pomfrey avait réussit à endormir Harry pour l'approcher et l'ausculter avant de lui donner toutes sorte de potions dont une de confusion. Après cela les deux adultes descendirent la mine grave et l'esprit occupé de pensées néfastes, jusque dans la cuisine. Ils ouvrirent la porte sous le regard anxieux de 21 personnes, le maître des potions les regarda tour à tour, soupira longuement avant de fixer Dumbledore. -L'heure est grave(tatatam!!!....oups désoler). Albus je ne pense pas que le gamin veuille que tous le monde sache ce qui lui est arrivé. Vous devriez venir dans une salle vide,Black,Lupin vous aussi.

-Professeur Rogue, je pense que nous pouvons...

-non justement vous ne pouvez pas ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous devriez savoir..Sachez seulement que le jeune Potter est en état de choque et risquerais de faire des réactions violentes. Evitez donc les contacts physique autant que possible et les gestes brusques, ainsi que les grand volume sonore en sa compagnie.

-...Bien Mss Pomfrey.

Severus sortit avec à sa suite Dumbledore les maraudeurs et Pomfrey, ils allèrent jusqu'à un bureau poussiéreux. Après avoir lancer des sort de protection et de silence autour d'eux, ils s'observèrent.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

- je ne peux que déduire d'après ce que nous avons vu...Il souffre de déshydratation et de malnutrition sévère. Malnutrition et déshydratation ? Est-ce récent?

-Non, cela pourrait être la raison de sa petite taille.

-Et il a été battu mais depuis combien de temps?

-Je dirais,d'après les différente fractures mal ressouder et les plus anciennes cicatrises sur son corps,à peu près depuis 11 ans.

-vous voulez dire qu'ils ont commencer alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans?

-oui.

-est-ce tous?

-Non il y a pire...

* * *

voilà je vous laisse avec ce suspens a deux rond de flan mais j'aime bien,ah oui j'ai laissé entre parenthèse des truc que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire...veuillez me pardonner pour ma connerie...royalissime.

Petite note en plus: j'utilise parfois les noms en anglais genre pomfrey à la place de pomfresh....et puis c'est encore plus drole de dire les hulpuff à la place des pouffsoufle....ça les fait passer pour encore plus con....ya aucun rapport je crois quand je relis mes commentaire mais bon, paraît que c'est ce qui fait mon charme....si j'en ai un. Je vais aussi faire de la pub pour mes autres fictions !!!!! Et donc vous avez pas vraiment l'obligation mais ça me ferais très très plaisir si vous alliez voir mes fictions tel que les one shote de Code geass, Harry potter avec le voldy femme au foyer...et bien sur Hellsing. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas c'est un truc avec des goules des vampires une organisation secrète qui est contre tous le tralala, ne pas oublier le vatican de l'autre coté qui supporte pas le monde en général(« spèce d'hérétique » qu'ils disaient) . Un Alucard magnifique et classissime qui a décider qu'il allait se refarcire pour la deuxième fois un petit gros mégalomane,et son armé de vampires aussi appellé S.S version 2. A j'ai oublié il ya beaucoup d'humour beaucoup de sous entendu pas nette et d'image bizard, du sang et plein de psychopathe.

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	4. histoire calmante et neurones défaillant

Rar:

**tako-chan**: non tu ne tueras poins mon Potter dans mes fics!!!!! Ils est interdit d'après les lois de Personnes de nuire à l'histoire que mon cerveau créé!!!!!!!!!Je lui prévois de souffrir d'abord énormément avant qu'il rencontre tes personnages âgées de plus de 35 ans....ceci dit tu seras peut-être la bienvenu pour des idée de chute de l'histoire.

**Adénoid**: Mais puis que je te dis que le papy glucosé ne fait pas parti des méchants pas beau!!!Merde a la fin! Chez moi il est juste un peu trop détaché par rapport au reste des événement mais dans le fond il est pas méchant, 'cherche juste comment se dépatouillé avec un mage noir complètement psychédélique et peu intelligent!! il cherche aussi a préserver le peu d'innocence des enfant de moins de 150 ans(en gros les gens moins vieux que lui.....c'est l'arrière grand père!!)bien que leur innocence frôle dangereusement la stupidité profonde.

**Lolie**: je suis gentille aujourd'hui je ne blam pas mais sinon les allez la suite ne me suffise pas, je veux des reviews constructive pas des mots qu'un simple neuneu pourrait taper à l'ordi!!!!!!

**jtflam**(quel nom bizzard!!):Pour le môme il a pas été brisé jusqu'à ses 11 ans il a été conditionné, battu régulièrement mais pas au point qu'il soit dans l'état où il était(toute façon le RyRy, trouvait ça normale) arrivé à Poudlard il a découvert autre chose, goûter a la liberté. Résultat rentré chez son oncle il s'est fait battre encore plus, et en cette année 1995 l'oncle est devenu encore plus dérangé, allez savoir pourquoi, il a détruit le survivant et lui a fait replié son esprit dans ses derniers retranchements. Le qualificatif belle n'est pas attribué a l'histoire car elle n'est pas belle mais captivante ou tous du moins possède un certain charme pour ses mots.....Je vais potassé ton idée au passage.

**Brigitte**: mais bien sur que le Rémi pète les plombs c'est pas non plus un ange, la seule différence entre lui et Sirius c'est qu'il a un minimum de conscience intelligente, et puis il va avoir du mal a retenir le loup maintenant qu'il a pété les plombs une fois.

_-Non il y a pire...._

-Pire, comment cela?

-Tous d'abord nous avons du le mettre dans un coma artificiel pour que son corps se repose et que les plus grosse séquelles physique disparaissent rapidement,mais surtout pour qu'il ne fasse pas de réaction aussi violente que celle de tout à l'heure.

-vous voulez dire que...

-Oui, c'est lui qui criait, en se reculant loin de notre présence humaine. Il a aggravé plusieurs de ses blessures, nous savions qu'elles étaient grave mais pas à ce point là.

-Il a trois côtes fêlées,deux cassées dont une perfore le poumons gauche,un poigné brisé et une mains dont les doigts sont brisés, une épaule démise. Des traces de lacérations sur tous le corps et dans le dos en grande quantité ainsi que des hématomes diverses. Mais surtout...hum, un genou déboîté,une jambe cassé a plusieurs endroits, une hanche fêlée et ...l'anus déchiré.

-Pourquoi a-t-il l'anus déchiré?....ne me dites pas qu'ils ont...

-J'en ai bien peur. Il a été violé plusieurs fois. Je crois depuis longtemps ,mais il n'a pas supporté les violé répété de son oncle durant les quelques semaines où nous l'avons laissé là-bas pendant ces vacances. Je penses qu'avec tous ce qu'il a subi , il conservera des traumatisme plus ou moins important, et il a sûrement du vouloir inconsciemment protégé son esprit de ces actions ...ignobles.

-....Ce qui veut dire?

-Ce qui veut dire que le jeune Potter a mit son esprit en sécurité au fond de lui même et a laissé ses instinct le protéger en parti, si tu n'avais pas un vide intersidéral a la place du cerveau tu l'aurait compris Black.

Ils se turent et attendirent que deux neurones entrent par mégarde en collision et que l'information donnée soit comprise. Mss Pomfrey avait un air désolé et triste, Severus lui arborait un air dégoutté. Sirius se leva, une aura noir et menaçante autour de lui, son visage déformé par la colère pour certaines personnes. Remus retenait avec peine Sirius et le loup en lui qui voulait venger son louveteau du mal qu'on lui avait fait. Dumbledore quand a lui, était ennuyé, tous ne ce passait pas comme il le voulait, mais tout au fond de lui il y avait un résidus de culpabilité (mais vraiment tout tout au fond fallait bien cherché sous les plans foireux)qu'il étouffa rapidement; son visage n'exprimait rien. Sirius continuait de vouloir se précipité chez les Dursley pour les tuer, Severus se décida à agir. Il sortit une fiole et l'enfourna dans le gosier de l'animagus sans près avis ni élégance pour qu'il l'avale, il se calma immédiatement. Miss Pomfrey sortit s'occuper de l'état de son patient.

-qu'est ce que tu lui a fait!!

-Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai juste calmé pour qu'il ne tue pas les moldus dans l'immédiat. personnellement j'aurais bien voulu le laissé faire ; mais cela aurait fait tâche dans l'ordre et tous me serait assurément retombé dessus. Bref il seras toujours aussi performant dans ses acrobaties nocturne dans ton lit si tu veux savoir.

-Là n'est pas la question!! tu aurais pu prévenir!! Ça m'aurait au moins évité de m'étaler par terre.

-....Et tu crois que je le ferrais?

-....Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas dans tes attributions de Serpentard, il fuit il ment et il attaque dans le dos sans prévenir.

-....Lupin tu crois vraiment que tout personnes nué d'intelligence allait gueulé des « attention j'attaque!! » fasse à Voldemort?

-....Donc si je comprend bien Harry n'est pas en état de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres? Il serait donc nécessaire de le rééduquer et le guider dans son rétablissement?...nous n'avons plus le temps.

....les deux hommes étaient sidéré le grand Dumbledore considérait Harry comme une simple arme dont la vie ne servait qu'à la délivrance du monde?!

-Je dois donc trouver un nouveau moyen de détruire cette homme....Et si je ....mmm Non ça ça ne marcherait pas ....Pourquoi pas faire....

-Attendez!! Vous considéré Harry comme une simple arme!!!!quelque chose sans volonté propre?!!!!mais vous êtes taré! Il a autant de droits que nous pour avoir une vie après et avant Voldemort!Vous lui avez gâché sa vie et vous voulez continuer?

-....Albus dites moi que vous ne pensiez pas faire ça , c'est inhumain, même moi qui voudrais le voir souffrir je ne ferais jamais ça!

-Voyons,Voyons. C'est normale après tous il est le survivant et il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé il y a 15 ans. Si il ne peut plus le tuer il ne nous ai d'aucune utilité.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Heureusement que Sirius était dans les vape et que Miss Pomfrey était parti, sinon on aurait eu droit a un carnage en règle du prestigieux directeur de l'école Poudlard par un parrain sur protecteur et une infirmière remonté. Ils sortirent finalement tous de la salle avant de se diriger pour Severus et Albus vers la cuisine et pour les deux autres vers la chambre de leur neveu/filleul. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils constatèrent qu'il ne restait plus que les Malefoy et les Weasley qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, Albus se fit rapidement assaillirent par une horde de tête rousse, posant mille et une question a faire mal a la tête. Severus se dirigea vers Lucius qu'il embarqua sans manière vers l'étage, sa femme et meilleur amie voulant rentré au manoir avec son fils parce que ça puait le pauvre (je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle et en plus ya plein de poussière!!). A l'étage Remus remettait les idées de Sirius en place a bon coup de baffe, le pauvre quitta le pays flottant où il était pour retrouver son filleul dans le coma et son...amant?avec un bond mal de crâne. Ils attendirent d'un commun accord que Severus reviennent pour discuter sérieusement de ce qu'il se passait avec Harry. Les deux Maraudeurs furent surpris de voir Severus suivit de près par Lucius, ce dernier venait d'être mis au courant pour le survivant maltraité et semblait remonté à lui éviter plus de problème. Allez savoir pourquoi mais il éprouvait le besoin de protéger le jeune garçon encore endormi. Ce soir ils allaient se préparé pour le protéger pour l'aider contre ce monde si cruel envers lui, ils avaient décidé que le vieux fou ne le retrouverais pas. Les quatre hommes se dresseraient contre les autres pour l'enfant, en ce soir obscure, et froid d'été.

Et voilà encore un chapitre de posté, il est en avance celui-ci résultat je risquerais de prendre plus de temps pour le prochain. Il est assez court je le conçois mais c'est pour mieux repartir, ou non.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Attention drame en cour!

**SLASHAGOGO** :Merci beaucoup et effectivement il n'est pas né celui qui voudras arraché des bras de Lucius Snape et les deux autres le petit Ryry....a moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne veuille s'en aller.

**Anamaelia**: c'est justement parce qu'on redoute la suite que l'on continu de lire on se demande a chaque chapitre si le héros meurt ou survit ,si il souffre ou rigole ,mais je te laisse redouter la suite de cette histoire tranquillement.

**Miss tako-chan**:....j'arrêterais d'insulter Black le jour où je serais sur qu'il possède un cerveau; ce jour là il pleuvra des profs de français....(trop prévisible ce truc.)Et Potter ne crèveras pas mais il va souffrir !!!!^__________^

**MagaliHP**:...hum..moui un truc spéciale Dursley bien gore....c'est faisable.

**Adenoid**: alors là encore une fois tu m'épate comment veux tu que je me concentre sur mon histoire si tu devine tous avant la fin....quoique si le Potter avait été aimé rien ne dit qu'il aurait réussit à faire ce qu'il faut et puis il serait peut-être encore plus chiant et con avec un e grosse tête et une ressemblance à Malefoy fils...

**Lolie**: merchi pour la reviews ça fait plaisir!!!!!

**Brigitte**: je te rassure le Dumby a prévu de faire une audition pour trouver le prochain sauveur....je vois bien les gamin passer l'un après l'autre devant un Dumbledore désespéré en train de trouver un truc pour se pendre et accessoirement marquer le gosse choisie par un coupe papier pour faire le nouveau balafré.

_Les quatre hommes se dresseraient contre les autres pour l'enfant, en ce soir obscure, et froid d'été_.

Deux jours étaient passé dans l'austère maison des Black, l'aristocrate blond s'approcha du maître des cachots et lui glissa quelque mots loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Tous est bientôt près quand est-ce qu'il sortira de son état comateux?

-il devrait être réveillé d'ici deux heures son corps est bientôt guérie, à ce moment là nous pourrons mettre tout en marche et il sera loin d'ici.

-Oui, tu n'as pas peur qu'il reste bloqué dans son esprit? Et qu'il ne soit pas en état pour le porte au loin?

-Oh, si j'ai peur mais plus de la réaction d'Albus et de ses répercutions sur notre état.

Dans une chambre à l'étage, un jeune homme prenais lentement conscience de son univers . Des draps chaud, un oreillé et peu de bruit. C'était étrange, normalement il ne dormais qu'avec une couverture légère et pas oreillé, quelqu'un était-il venue le chercher?...Non c'était impossible, tellement surréaliste, il n'avait pas le droit. Et puis qui serait venu le chercher, lui, un monstre , un être abjecte? Non la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi dans un lit c'était....il ne se souvenait plus, un moment heureux mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Non il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, l'homme allait venir et avec lui la douleur la souffrance et la peur. Il ne voulait plus....Il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre ambiante il ne distinguait presque rien, à part...à part cette ombre. Une ombre menaçante, effrayante d'un homme, cet homme. Il se leva d'un bond et regarda affolé autour de lui. Un léger vertige le pris, il n'y fit pas attention et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait sortir de celle-ci. Il haleta misérablement s'écroulant au sol avant de ramper sur le sol vers l'endroit le plus sombre de la pièce éloigné du lit. Sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cris silencieux....

Severus poussa un jurons et se leva précipitamment pour monter à l'étage, suivit de Lucius, ils étaient seul au manoir Black pour le moment. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, la vue du garçon, les désolèrent. Dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillé sur lui même, il regardait sans voir; respirant péniblement. Lucius s'approcha doucement, lâchant des mots sans queue ni tête. Dès qu'il fut a porté de main, Harry ne bougea plus. Lucius le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, et Severus s'approcha, un pot à la main.

-Il s'est réveillé beaucoup trop tôt, mais cela nous donne une chance d'agir. Arrivé là-bas nous lui donneront une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-C'est le porte-au-loin?

-....Question stupide Lucius...

Lucius un air bougon accroché au visage pris un coin du pot, et tien plus fermement le garçon dans ses bras. Severus murmura et le sensation habituel que tout les porte-au-loin devraient faire lorsqu'on les utilise les emporta. Ils atterrirent devant une petite chaumière(avec un grand jardins verdoyant où courait des licorne et autre bestioles féerique...finalement ils on un lieu ou faire une course poursuite dans les champs de fleur avec une musique à la con...), ils entrèrent rapidement l'aristocrate serrant toujours fermement son paquet. Dès qu'ils entrèrent deux elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers eux.

Dans une salle sombre de la chaumière un maître des potions pensait à Harry Potter, qu'ils avaient ramenés, il y avait cela trois heures. Ils avaient pu mettre à exécution leur plan pour que le garçon soit tranquille plus tard. Ils étaient retourné à grimmauld place où ils avaient donné l'alerte pour la disparition de Potter.

*Flash back*

-POOTTTER!!!!Où est passé ce sale gosse prétentieux!!

arrivant en courant derrière lui Lucius entra dans la chambre.

-que ce passe-t-il Severus?

-Il se passe mon cher Lucius que le gamin a disparu!Pfiout!Volatilisé!

-mais c'est impossible!!

-ba vérifie par toi même si tu ne me crois pas!!Moi je vais prévenir le glucosé que Potter a disparu encore une fois....

Severus était descendu, dans la grande battisse se trouvaient déjà les parents weasley ainsi que les deux Maraudeurs, il avaient rapidement rappliqué aux nouvelles, Black et Lupin comprenant que le plan avait été lancé. La suite n'avait été que précipitation, interrogatoire rapide de chaque membre présent par le directeur sur ce qui c'était passé. Et ils avaient enfin put se retirer dans la chaumière pour s'occuper du jeune garçon laissé sous la responsabilité des elfes.

*fin du flash back*

Et maintenant il constatait le seuil de résistance à la douleur du griffondor avec peur, ce n'était pas normale pour un adolescent de 14 ans. même lui pourtant durement entraîné ne pouvais s'empêcher de hurler après certaine blessure, alors que le môme ne pipait mot et restait stoïque.

Plus loin dans une salle plus chaleureuse, Lucius Malefoy songeait lui aussi à l'attitude de Potter. La toute première fois qu'il avait réellement rencontré le garçon c'était lors de sa 2e année à Poudlard. Alors qu'il lui rendait le vieux carnet décrépit et troué (quel considération pour l'artefact de son seigneur....), Lucius avait cru discerner un masque sur le visage du rejeton. Un masque d'insolence, de vie et de fierté; derrière celui-ci il avait voir un visage vide et dans ses yeux émeraude une lueur de déception. Lucius s'en était étonné, le garçon ne pouvait pas être déçu, il avait détruit le lord une deuxième fois, il aurait du ressentir de la colère ou de soulagement. Et puis en juin dernier, lorsque les mangemorts étaient arrivé sur le lieu de la résurrection de leur maître frappa-dingue...il les avait vu lui et son camarade d'infortune, celui-ci mort, étendu près d'une tombe. Il avait vu le regard du jeune homme sur son ami, un mélange d'horreur de tristesse et de désolation, puis remplaçant tous cela, de l'envie et un espoir morbide dès qu'il c'était tourné vers le psychopathe en puissance. Lucius avait vu le survivant observé les doloris fondre vers lui lorsqu'il était face au seigneur. Il n'avait pas crié, ni gémit et il s'était relevé, le regard vide, le corps légèrement tremblant. Lucius avait capté une dernière fois le regard du sale môme avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il n'y avait que tristesse, lassitude et vide. Oui tous les regard du garçon étaient vide. Mais maintenant...maintenant Lucius avait peur de comprendre la teneur de ces regards d'envie, de déception, de vide...Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'un des elfes de maisons paniqué qui l'appelait.

-Maître Lucius c'est affreux!!!

-qui a-t-il Twinkky?

-Le jeune garçon ne respire plus et tremble énormément Maître Lucius!! Luppy et Twinkky ne savent plus quoi faire!!!

-Quoi?! Va chercher Severus!!

-Je suis là Lucius. Dépêchons-nous!

Les deux hommes abandonnèrent l'elfe à sa panique et se précipitèrent dans la chambre du gryffindor. Celui-ci se convulsait dans son lit se blessant furieusement. Ils tentèrent de maintenir l'élu pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Brusquement celui-ci cessa tout mouvement, Severus peu rassuré vérifia la pulsation du jeune homme. Fébrilement ses doigts se placèrent de chaque coté de la pomme d'adam et attendirent de ressentir une seule pulsation pour se rassurer. Mais rien ne vint et Severus posa une main sur le coeur d'Harry. Il se releva rapidement:

-Bordel de merde! On le perd Lucius.

Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa vers le garçon alors que Lucius, comprenant que le mioche aurait du mal a respirer seul, se positionna de façon a faire une respiration artificiel plus facilement.

-_corpus vitae!!_

Le corps d'Harry se cambra avant de retomber, Dès lors Lucius et Severus entreprirent d'alterner le sort et le massage sur Celui-qui-a-survécu-pour-faire-chier-le-monde-et-encore-une-fois-décide-d'en-faire-qu'a-sa-tête-en-leur-clamsant-dans-les-bras. Ce gosse avait un esprit de contradiction tellement chiant...ça en devenait barbant.

-Restez avec nous Potter!!!! espèce de merdeux décerébré!!

désolé pour le retard je n'ai pas pu avoir accès a l'ordi durant les vacances pour poster ça et l'inspiration m'a fait défaut(quelle chieuse celle la quand même).


	6. mémoire pourri et interrogation

**RAR:**

_Adenoide_: j'ai décider de ne pas trop commenter tes messages qui me font de plus en plus penser a une dissertation sur le sujet Dumbledore: pas tout blanc ni tout noir!!mais chez moi j'essaie de faire un Dumbledore qui respecte la version de Rowling tout en montrant les mauvais cotés et mauvaises actions. Bref je comprend ton point de vue mais j'ai du mal a me remettre de tes reviews qui sont légèrement hors sujet mais j'adore!!! _Brigitte_: comme tu dis les Serpentards sont légèrement foutu pour gérer un griffondor pareil et là ça va être pire!!!

J'aime voir que ma fiction est suivit par bon nombre de gens mais les reviews c'est bien aussi!!!...JE COLLECTIONNE LES CANARDS PAR MILLIER!!!!!!!!Tako pour m'avoir fait chier toute la semaine avec tes connerie je dit que maintenant il doit avoir au moins 10 review pour avoir un nouveau chapitre. Bien sur c'est 10 par chapitre.

Petite nouveauté: je vais mettre les pensées des personnages (parce que ça m'éclate profondément)

désoler pour la première version de ce chapitre il y a eu un bugue et je ne m'en suit pas rendu compte

_

_

_

**Chapitre /!\6/!\retour du Griffon enragé en un peu plus con!!**

Il s'était senti partir, se détacher de quelque chose d'important. C'est vrai il avait renoncé...à quoi? Ça fallait demander a la réception, lui n'en avait aucune idée. Son cerveau devait avoir fait le grand huit plus d'une fois avant de descendre des chutes du Nia gara, c'était un gros bordel et il avait mal au crâne...Bon reprenons dans l'ordre, qui était-il?...aucune idée, question suivante; qu'avait-il quitté?...son coeur ne bougeant plus, et étant en apnée depuis maintenant 10 minute il dirait la vie. Question Bonus!! que faisait-il allongé, la face écrasé sur un sol blanc? Le garçon(oui il sait qu'il ai un garçon, si c'est pas beau l'intelligence!!*sniff*)se leva pour observer la pièce complètement blanche dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-La vache!! c'est que ça pète les yeux!!

-Oh mon chérie!!mon tout petit!! comme je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé!!

-Lily calme toi il ne nous reconnaîtra pas il a bloqué sa mémoire.

-Ah c'est pour ça que je sais pas qui je suis!!

-Euh normalement tu devrais connaître le strict minimum comme ton nom ton age des truc comme ça...

-Et bien j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ce truc a foiré!!! sinon je suis là parce que je suis mort c'est ça?$petit yeux plein d'espoir et larmoyant$

-Non ton heure n'est pas encore venu...

-Oh joie, comme je suis heureux...Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule!!!J'ai eu suffisamment mal là-bas je veux pas y retourner!!

-Nous savons nous sommes désolé, sois courageux fils(parole 100% masculine), ils t'aideront.

-Hein?! Eh non!!Je veux pas!! Help !!

Le jeune-amnésique-pour-il-ne-sait-quelle-raison-forcément-puisqu'il-est-amnésique se senti tombé alors que la salle avec les deux inconnu pas si inconnu devenait plus floue et plus lointaine. Et il tomba, tomba. Il vit défiler des images toutes plus différentes les une des autres. Des voix se faisait entendre doucement et de plus en plus fort a mesure qu'il chutait.

-Potter même dans votre mort vous aller continuer à nous faire!! Sale petit merdeux battez- vous!!_CORPUS VITAE!!!_

Un choc secoua tous son être alors qu'il réintégrait brutalement son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche et une grande goulée d'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons obstrué. Retombant sur un lit, il toussa cracha vomit du sang sur celui-ci. On lui suréleva la tête et pressa sur ses lèvres ensanglanté un goulot de potion qu'il but a contre coeur.*Beurk!! Mais c'est immonde leur truc!!*

-bois ça, ça va te faire du bien.

Il trouva ça complètement immonde, et avant de sombrer dans les méandre du sommeil, une dernière question tournait dans son esprit vide: qui étaient-ils??

Un certain professeur bien connu (mais non c'est pas Trelawney!!!!) observait avec soulagement un abruti de mouflet s'endormir, après que lui et Lucius aient tenté de le réanimer. Ils étaient soulagés, Severus vidé de ses forces annonça à Lucius qu'il allait se coucher. Lucius lui décida de surveiller le garçon le reste de la nuit déjà bien avancée. La nuit passa lentement et Lucius épuisé s'endormit dans les bras de morphée. Plus tard dans la nuit aucun bruit ne filtrait sauf peut-être les gémissement de douleur du jeune Harry Potter. Effectivement son sommeil ne semblait que peu calme, il rêvait ou plutôt revoyait des choses assez dérangeantes. 

_Dans un salon un petit garçon,frêle vêtue de vieux vêtement trois fois trop grand pour lui; un garçon d'âgé à peine 4 ans observait une femme longiligne faire le ménage. Relevant la tête l'enfant s'adressa à la femme d'une voix douce faible et hésitante._ _-Ma tante, qui étaient mes parents?_ _-tes parents étaient des bon à rien, ivrognes qui sont mort dans un accident de voiture en te laissant comme un fardeau sur les bras de notre famille honnête. Et ne pose pas de question!_ _Ne pose pas de question, le première règle d'une longue listes qui régissait la vie de l'enfant._

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit. Sur son visage il sentait un rayon de lune et une présence à ses côtés, l'un de ceux qui l'avaient ressuscité. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger ni d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors il réfléchit, il ne savait pas qui il était, quel était son prénom, quel était sa vie d'avant. Non la seule chose qu'il connaissait l'enfant de son rêve, et qu'il savait était les règles. Ne pas posé de question, obéir, ne pas exister et bien d'autre...Il n'aimait pas être dans un lit des flash l'asseyait. Un homme joufflu qui agrippait le garçon, celui de son rêve, sur un lit; le garçon qui avait mal...Il avait cru reconnaître une voix mais cette impression c'était rapidement dissipé. Réfléchir était épuisant, il s'endormit.

Lucius observait le jeune homme qui semblait endormit dans le lit; un tressaillement des paupières, une respiration plus profonds et des muscles crispés; un homme n'ayant pas servit d'espion ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais voilà il était espion et il avait vu les signes du réveil du garçon. Il prit sa voix la plus froide pour lui parler.

« monsieur Potter, si vous êtes réveillé peut-être pouvez vous me dire comment vous vous sentez.

L'enfant sursauta avant de tourner son visage vers la provenance de la voix. Il n'était pas bêtes(quoi que ça reste a prouver) et vu qu'il sentais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part lui et l'autre il supposait que c'était à lui que l'on s'adressait. Et il avait vu juste.

-Génial après le retour au pays, voilà un aristo coincé du fion! D'ailleurs vous êtes qui? Dit-il si faiblement que Lucius cru l'avoir rêver.

-Si tu ouvrais les yeux tu pourrais te rendre compte de la personne avec laquelle tu discute.

-Si vous voulez. »

Doucement il se releva sur les oreillers avant lever les fine paupière relevant de magnifique yeux émeraudes. Seul problème dans ce charmant tableau, ses iris était vides et ne s'accrochait a aucun endroit de la pièce. Lucius resta mortifié avant que le jeune homme ne referme les yeux dans un soupir las.

« Ne bouge pas je vais chercher les autres.

-J'ai même pas la force de lever les bras, où voulez vous que j'aille. »

Laissant le gamin, le serpentard sortit de la pièce pour retrouver les trois hommes impliqué dans le plan: Sauver le survivant qu'est plus mort que vivant si ça continu sur ce chemin.(SLSQPMQVSCSCC). Dans la cuisine allaient s'éventrer sauvagement à coup de petite cuillère, alors qu'un troisième essayait de calmer le jeu.

-Tu vas souffrir Snivellus!!!!! tu as osez ne pas m'avertir que mon filleul allait mourir!!!

-J'étais quelque peu occuper!!! Et ce n'est pas une raison pour me piquer le seul pan cake!!!

-Allons Paty, Severus calmer vous cela ne sert à rien... = Toi Lupin/Moony T'AS GUEULE!!!!!!!!

-.....C'est pas le moment pour les querelles amoureuse!!

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue Lucius??

- Rien Sev' mais le mouflet c'est réveillé et mauvaise nouvelle: il ne voit pas...

=QUE QUOI???!!!!!

Le groupe de quatre cul-de-jatte se précipita vers la chambre d' un survivant qui pour une fois n'avait rien demandé à personne. Ils entrèrent avec la grasse bien connu des éléphants roses bourrés du nord pour découvrir un môme endormit paisiblement dans le lit.

_

_

_

* * *

Ouh que je m'aime pour une fin pareille!!ouh! Que ça fait plaisir mais bon moi je veux des reviews des gens de tous les gens pour me dire que vous lisez ma connerie pas si inintéressantes finalement. Je suis au final assez contente de moi pour ce chapitre j'adore mon humour à la con, mais si vous voulez que je repasse en mode dramatique fin du monde aucun souci je vous mets cela de coté; une dernière chose: 10 REVIEW POUR LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT!!!!!!je sais c'est du chantage mais bon....


	7. on s'étone encore d'voir un serp chez gr

Moira: merci pour la reviw ça fait toujours plaisir et le chantage continuera

MagaliHp: juste pour toi je vais t'explique pourquoi Luc' et les autres on voulu sauver le survivor(prononcer survaïllvor) Le tonton Dumby lui il est bien embêté que son cher survivant sois tous cassé donc il décide de trouver quelque chose d'autre pour venir à bout de Voldy. Résultat les deux maraudeurs il se sont dit,: »Dumby est un spychopathe nous allons protéger Harry de ce monstre qui ne le prend que pour une arme » Severus aussi était révolté et puis si les deux maraudeurs voulait que le survivant survive, il leur fallait quelqu'un d'à peu près qualifier et puis Lucius il a .... euh non il a pas suivit le mouvement, c'est juste que il porte une très grande importance à la famille et aux enfants, (bon d'accord Narcissia et lui c'était pas le grand amour mais les mariage arrangé c'est pas la joie non plus) donc , vu qu'il apprécie pas Dumby plus que ça il a voulu jouer les rebelle et donc à proposé son aide au trois autres pour donner un lieu où ils pourraient se planquer. T'as tous compris?

Bianka17: le petit Harry va souffrir encore un peu j'aime les faire souffrir, me demander pas pourquoi j'en ai aucune idée, un petit coté sadique qui ressurgit parfois? Et puis après ça m'arrange pour le reste.

Brigitte: mais oui qu'il va y avoir du sport c'est le but. Oh que ça va être marrant. Ils vont tous souffrir dans des scène de violence extrême avec une monstrueuse cuillère tueuse!!!!! et peut être un polochon fou?

Grabelle: mais bien sur que je suis méchante c'est dans ma nature je passe la journée a touiller des chaudron pour faire fondre mon prof de français et à torturer des pauvre cruche dans le genre du chaperon rouge ou de big foot dans Ludwig kakumeï.

Slashagogo: ah mais le pov' chou comme tu dis il déteste pas Severus ni Lucius non ce qu'il déteste le plus au monde c'est qu'on le dérange alors qu'il déguste un flan.

Chapitre 7: Dark Vador, ou Yoda en kilt pour la paix du monde? Ou simplement un griffondor mal luné?

Harry dormait d'un sommeil léger qui n'en était pas un. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux et s'était senti s'éloigner de son corps sans dormit NI mourir(ça change pour une fois). Il restait conscient de son environnement, donc il savait que quatre personne bruyante, qu'il classerait volontiers dans la catégorie « erreur humaine », avaient décidé d'attendre son réveil. Il avait la flemme de se réveiller et réfléchissait à la mort, ce sommeil éternel qui lui était refusé de force, il aurait du mourir, ça il en était sur. Alors pourquoi était-il là? Conclusion la faucheuse avait bâclée son boulot et il devait récupérer les petits bouts. Pfff si en plus on pouvais plus faire confiance en la Mort, Voldy allait bientôt pouvoir jouer la lambada tel un canard vaseux....D'ailleurs c'était qui Voldy?....Il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux pour voir du noir lui expliquer les chose...ouvrant les yeux légèrement, il fut rapidement assaillit par une voix traînante froide et franchement plus adapté a une chauve souris humaine qu'au truc qui lui adressait la parole.

« -monsieur Potter vous m'entendez?

Silence, ah? C'est a moi qu'on cause ?

-non voyez vous j'ai besoin d'appareil auditif.

-Potter combien ai-je de dois?

-euh...erf? Je dirais 10?

-aucun Potter....

-quoi? Vous êtes manchot mais quel horreur!!!!!!

-C'est officiel vous êtes un abruti finit.

-ah? J'aurais cru que vous l'aviez compris puisque vous semblez me connaître...mais bon c'est vrai que quand on a rejoins le coté obscure de la farce c'est pas évident de retrouver les autres...

Silence des quatre....apparemment il y a un bogue technique, c'est dommage je crois que je ne vois rien...

-euh... au faite vous êtes qui, m'est arrivé quoi et pourquoi la première merde dans un rayon de 300km c'est sur moi que ça tombe?

-....Pour répondre à ta première interrogation il y a devant toi, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy et moi même Remus Lupin.

-Magnifique et en vrai? Parce que c'est pas que je vous croit pas mais moi je connais pas ces gens..

-nous verrons ça plus tard; pour le moment, petit griffondorque merdeux, ,nous allons nous occuper de vos yeux. c'est un simple problème de vue qui se réglera avec les potions adaptées.

Severus sortit plusieurs fioles de sa robes avant de s'approcher du mouflet, sous les yeux attentifs des trois autres adultes (t'es sur que c'est le bon mot pour les désigner?'.....subitement j'ai un doute....'). Dès qu'il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry, ce dernier se tendit, son corps trembla violemment et avant que les autres ai pu dire fluffy, le gosse hurlait en s'éloignant de Severus,se tenant la tête. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le survivant tomba du lit perdant connaissance lorsque sa tête rencontra violemment le sol, le parrain devint furieux...

-QUE LUI AS-TU FAIS SEVERUS!!!!!!!!

et le maître des potions répliqua en bon serpentard.....

-J'ai pas touché à ton mouflet il s'est fait mal tous seul comme un con!

...alors que les deux autres avait la bouche scotché au planché. Ceux-ci repris tan bien que mal contenance avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux bagarreurs qui en étaient venu vulgairement au main, l'un d'eux avait même attrapé une chaise pour essayer de toucher l'autre avec. Rapidement une veine palpitante apparu sur la tempe d'un Remus Lupin fatigué.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMERTOUS LES DEUX!!!!! VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUE LE GOSSE EST ENCORE ENTRAIN DE TREMBLER!!!!

Les deux valeureux combattant pour deux sous, s'arrêtèrent dans leurs élans c'est rare de voir le sage et prude Lupin s'énerver. Puis observèrent doucement le garçon légèrement mis de coté, trembler violemment sans proférer un seul son. Lucius s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de le secouer durement, son corps se crispa mais il ne sortit pas pour autant de son évanouissement. Lucius le pris dans ses bras pour le reposer doucement sur le lit, l'enfant était extrêmement léger pour son âge ce qui surpris notre aristocrate préféré. Severus jeta un regard ennuyer au garçon avant de dire d'un ton blasé:

-Je suppose que c'est à moi de me farcir le bonheur de ramener le gosse parmi nous?

-Tu suppose bien Sev'.

Severus s'assit alors sur la chaise récemment reposé près du lit avant de toucher l'enfant par le bras fermant les yeux il se concentra.

Un enfant courait à perte d'haleine, dans une maison, ses vêtements deux fois trop grands pour lui flottant au rythme de la course effréné. Il jetait des coups d'oeil terrorisé derrière lui. Severus assistait à la scène, il remarqua que son corps était transparents et un peu plus loin face au garçon se trouvait Harry Potter. L'enfant chuta alors sur le sol relevant la tête il laissa percevoir des yeux vert seul touche de couleur dans ce cauchemar en noir et blanc. Derrière l'enfant avançait un pachyderme plus communément appelé Oncle Vernon, ce dernier était armée d'une ceinture, l'enfant prostré au sol tremblait violemment.

-S'il te plaît Oncle Vernon, je ne recommencerais plus..je suis désolé...

Puis les coup commencèrent a pleuvoir, violent, jouissif pour le bourreau, et destructeur pour l'enfant. Severus assistait dégoutté à la scène, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser que ces gens était des monstres. L'enfant ne pleurait plus il ne bougeait plus et ne hurla pas lorsqu'un coup plus violent l'atteins sur l'omoplate faisant apparaître un bout d'os. Puis doucement les coups diminuèrent pour disparaître, l'adulte fixait l'enfant d'un air mauvais, il lui attrapa l'épaule la plus ensanglanté avant de le jeter sans douceur dans un placard.

-vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout sur le gamin.

Surpris Severus sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers la personne ayant dit ces mots d'un ton blasé, comme si la scène qu'ils avaient vu n'était rien de plus qu'un fait habituel. Ce qui choqua encore plus le professeur Snape fut le visage de cette personne, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait, et dans les yeux émeraude il n'y avait qu'indifférence et peut-être un peu de lassitude. Harry Potter sauveur du monde sorcier de son état ne s'inquiétait pas de voir un enfant âgé d'à peine 6ans se faire frapper pire même il avait sous entendu que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'il y avait pire. Reprenant ses esprit Severus Snape s'adressa à son élève de sa voix la plus glacial.

-Monsieur Potter puisque vous semblé fasciné par votre vie est-ce que vous pourriez revenir dans un endroit que je nommerais comme un monde de chieur que nous puissions régler le problème de vos yeux?

-Oh je veux bien...mais j'ai quelque peu de mal à sortir de ce truc qui me montre ce qu'il arrive à ce pauvre gosse que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

-Eh bien prenez ma main nous allons partir.

Severus tendit donc sa main au mouflet, qui la prit en hésitant, devait-il faire confiance à ce gars ressemblant à Dark Vador. Mais peut être pourrait-il enfin échapper à cette menace qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Les deux humains dans ce monde sans couleur commencèrent à disparaître avant qu'il réintègre leur corps. Dès que le griffondor ouvrit les yeux il sentit qu'on lui plaçait une fiole de liquide sur les lèvres, qu'il bu par automatisme, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve ou presque. Et Severus, Severus qui c'est relevé brusquement de la chaise, arborant un air perturbé. Le griffondor à changé, serait-il devenu serpentard ou alors est-ce que ce serait lui qui se ferait des idée sur ce qu'il a cru voir et entendre durant le souvenir. Oui un souvenir, le souvenir de se foutu survivant qu'ils persistaient à sauver; mais cela lui semblait trop tard, l'enfant n'avait pas été reconnu comme étant Harry Potter par lui même.

-Qu'as-tu vu Sev'?

-Un Harry Potter version 0.2, plus cynique, plus chieur, plus sombre et beaucoup plus déprimé...ah! Oui il a aussi perdu la mémoire; il ne sait pas qui il est, ni qui nous sommes et pourquoi il est couché dans ce lit. Il a du crier parce qu'un souvenir lui revenait dans la tête.

Harry aussi réfléchissait, dès que l'homme était venu pour le chercher les souvenir était devenu beaucoup plus lointain alors que juste avant il ressentait les peur de l'enfant, sa douleur, sa tristesse et surtout son envie de mourir. Parce que oui l'enfant se souvenait d'une période floue où il avait eu la prétention d'être heureux, cette période détruite par une voix aigu, sinistre et un éclaire vert. À partir de là son existence avait pris un tournant à 180° elle avait éclaté en morceaux pour ne plus jamais exister en tan que tell. Et puis l'enfant, Harry le connaissait malgré qu'il ai affirmer le contraire à l'homme, il savait que l'enfant était d'une importance capitale dans sa vie présente et future; alors il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite, après toutes ces années d'horreur, de douleur et de sang.

* * *

Vous connaissez la règle vous donnez dix ou plus review et je vous pont un chapitre au plus vite(entre une à deux semaines donc)....autre chose?.......ah vi! MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS EN AVANCE !!!!!


	8. Où l'on devient vieux

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien que ce n'est qu'un prologue avant les choses sérieuses à Poudlard....laissez des reviews à la fin Je continu le chantage de review qui ne semble pas vraiment fonctionner, mais bon dites s'il y a des problème ou autre si vous aimez ou non mon histoire...ET NON JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE HISTOIRE!!!!

Chapitre 8 jour maudit et télé couleur....

Deux jours, voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient là, dans cette petite chaumière appartenant à la famille Malfoy. Deux jours que Harry avait eu se brusque retour de souvenirs après son ex-mort précipité. Deux jours que le garçon réapprenait à vivre parmi les quatre hommes, dans les dispute idiotes et les sarcasme tellement marrant. Le survivant récupérait rapidement, bien qu'il ne pouvais toujours pas manger quelque chose de constituant pour son pauvre estomac, il caracolait joyeusement dans les pièce de la maison ne laissant aucun répit aux quatre adultes de plus en plus septique face à l'innocence du jeune homme et à sa bonne humeur presque constante.

En effet, l'enfant conservait pratiquement toujours un grand sourire, même lors qu'il posait des question sérieuse, faisant douter de la crédibilité de celle-ci , tel que: « pourquoi suis-je blessé? ». mais voilà deux jours qu'il étaient ici, trois jours que le gosse avait été emmené, et bien cinq jour que les maraudeurs allié à la chauve souris avaient récupéré le garçon, nous étions maintenant le 31 juillet.

Dans la chaumière tous les adultes étaient rassemblé dans la cuisine, aujourd'hui Harry-toujours-survivant-encore-plus-chiant-en-restant-un-sale-gosse Potter allait avoir 15 ans. Et tous se demandait comment allait réagir le garçon, ce garçon qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, se renfermait dès que la question de sa vie passé était abordé.

C'est étonnant de savoir ce que la magie peu faire sur un enfant brisé, il y a cinq jours à peine il était entre la vie et la mort incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, et voilà que maintenant il saute il crie il rit, aucune séquelles....en apparence. Un pas joyeux dans le couloir, le voilà qui arrive; Severus et Lucius se tendent, les deux maraudeurs eux sont impatient tout en étant terrorisé. Une touffe de cheveux noir en bataille, un visage blanc et des yeux d'un vert profond. Le voilà qui laisse apparaître sa tête dans l'embrasure avant de disparaître et de d'entrer avec un grand sourire.

Les potions de Severus on fonctionné et les yeux du griffondor à l'âme de serpentard voient à nouveau tous ce qui l'entoure, même ce qu'il ne veut pas. Une ombre dans la nuit, un souvenir dans ses rêves, la couleur du sang et la couleur de la douleur, de la solitude. Tous cela oublié au petit matin, dissimulé par un masque, ce même masque de toute sa vie, et la douleur la peur l'incertitude, est caché au plus profond de son être pour ressortir dès la nuit. Mais rien ne transparaît dans son attitude, il approche de la table, un regard interrogateur pour cette parodie de conseil. Lucius lui intime d'un geste de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'eux quatre, ils ont un visage grave, aujourd'hui est le jour où l'on prend de grande décisions. Oui aujourd'hui, l'enfant devra faire un choix, régissant sa vie prochaine...

- eh bien, que me vaut le plaisir de ce conseil spécial, surtout en se jour si peu banal?

-si tu avais remarqué stupide gamin, avec toi aucun jour n'est banal.

-Sévy voyons tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là; simplement c'est un anniversaire et il serait dommage de le gâché simplement parce que tu as fait un overdose de cachots sombre et gelé . -je ne te permet pas....!!

-Severus c'est pas le moment.

-oh!!Merci mon Moony préféré!!!bref pour quoi tu cela?

-Nous avons une question à te poser...

-eh bien faites.

-Le 1er Septembre tu devras aller à Poudlard pour réapprendre la magie, savoir la contrôler...et nous voulons savoir si tu veux y aller en tan que Harry Potter survivant de son état ou sous une autre identité.

-Poudlard....

A ces mots le grand sourire du griffondor a disparue, il ne reste qu'une mine pensive....les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme, ce n'est que maintenant que Remus comprend cette phrase. Maintenant qu'il voit dans ces yeux verts, la peur, l'incertitude, de l'inquiétude et surtout une fragile résolution.

-...Poudlard, c'est une école de magie?...je préfère y allez sous un autre nom...on a qu'à dire que je suis un cousin éloigné de l'un de vous et que ma famille à été décimée; que j'ai été fais prisonnier mais que vous m'avez sortit de là ce qui pourrais explique mes réticence à être très entouré, actera...

-...bon qui as des cousins mort il y a peu!!!???

-Erf...la famille black est morte jusqu'à moi ya plus person et mes cousins sont les Malfoy alors...

-Même problème...sauf que moi j'ai une famille...

-... Lucius je me passerait de tes commentaires. -bref il ne nous reste plus que Sev' et Remus...qui as encore de la famille inconnue du monde?

-euh...moi j'ai une cousine qui avait un fils d'à peu près l'age de Harry....il est mort il y a un moi lors d'un raid de Voldemort...

-...nous pourrions lui emprunter son identité, mais peut être faut-il parler à ta cousine d'abord Remy...Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-elle se nomme Rose Mcfadden...son fils était Niklaus Mcfadden.

-bien la question du nom étant résolue, tu t'occuperas de l'inscrire dès demain...nous feront bien sur venir cette cher Mme Mcfadden. En attendant bonne anniversaire Harry!!!

-oh joie...je deviens vieux....Ouin!!!!!!

-te plein pas sale môme!!!!

A partir de là la journée ne fut que rire et éclat de voix faussement mécontent.

Le lendemain Remus partit par cheminette pour parler avec Dumbledor, Harry lui avait assister à son départ avec des yeux curieux et émerveiller pour lui il ne le découvrait pas mais ne s'habituait pas à ce sentiment d'avoir connue certaine chose sans ce souvenir exactement. Sirius passait du temps sous sa forme de chien et essayait d'amuser le plus possible Harry en faisant le fou, malheureusement le garçon était épuisé, n'ayant pas dormit complètement sans potions de sommeil. Aussi il s'endormit pour une sieste assez conséquente dans le canapé du salon sous le regard bien veillant de Sirius et Lucius. Les heures passait lentement sans aucun mouvement pour le garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se met à gémir et a remuer sur le canapé. Un cauchemar, il ne paraissait pas grave jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ce met à crier et à hurler des paroles dans son sommeil...

le garçon rêvait, il rêvait du placard, de l'odeur du sang, de la douleur, de la peur, du garçon fétiche qui n'était que lui-même, de l'oncle Vernon qui le sortait du placard pour le punir de ne pas avoir régit lorsqu'il l'avait appelé dans la cuisine. Des coups pleuvent violemment sur le petit corps frêle, du sang, et de ses cris, il était le petit garçon, il le savait, il l'avait toujours été, et il était devenue fou, il le savait. Il était devenu fou, il le cachait, mais la mort avait plus d'attrait pour lui que pour le reste du monde.

Et là maintenant dans son rêve il voulait mourir,le cauchemar ne diminuant pas en intensité. Une voix une voix l'appelait, une voix qu'il appréciait, Sirius, le parrain du garçon serait triste s'il le laissait mourir...

c'est pourquoi, il s'extrait brutalement du rêve, et ouvrit des yeux hagard sur deux personnes en noir et blanc....noir et blanc...la dernière fois il voyait en couleur et maintenant c'était une vieille télé non-couleur et sans le son en plus.

Effectivement les deux adultes ayant réveillé le jeune homme, essayaient de lui communiquer une information quelconque. Au bout de deux heures d'essai vint, le garçon récupéra une notion du monde en couleur et avec un son lointain...

Remus revenait de son entretien avec Dumbledor et sa cousine impatiente de voir celui qu'elle considérerait bientôt pour son fils....évidemment dès qu'elle le vit elle hurla joyeusement dans les oreilles du survivant qui vis sa télé évoluer en haute définitions...A partir de ce moment, Harry, renommé Niklaus réapprit à contrôler sa magie avec Remus et Lucius, faire des potions avec Severus et apprendre à vivre et à aimer la vie avec Rose et Sirius.

Les jours passait tranquillement et la mémoire du rouge et or revenait doucement, bien qu'il ne pouvais pas passer une nuit de sommeil tranquille avec les cauchemar de l'oncle et les vision envoyé par Voldemort...Bien sur du côté des adultes les mornes pensée tournaient furieusement dans leur caboches...Comme on le dit souvent la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid....et pour eux elle se dévorait au pôle sud avec délectation...

ENCORE UNE FOIS LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!AU MOINS DIX NOUVELLES POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!


	9. où l'on se venge par des sort vicieux

Désolé si je ne répond pas au review j'ai un peu la flemme mais je vous remercie toute fois en vous envoyant si vous voulez plein de poutoux bien baveux et bruyant....ceux qui ne me croit pas capable d'une capacité d'intelligence quelconque levée la main......Ouah vachement encouragent.... non franchement j'ai pas la classe moi à vous offrir des chapitre alors qu'il n'y pas 10 reviews pour le dernier chapitre?...c'est qui la plus forte?

C'est...GI Joe... merci au jeune homme là-bas au fond ça fait toujours plaisir...

petite nouveauté, en _Italique _il y a le flash back(le passage très long en italique dans le chapitre) et les parole dans le petit cerveau des personnage bien dérangé..appelé plus souvent conscience Robert..

Chapitre 9:...vengeance quand tu nous tient...cachalot ou simple humain?

Une goutte de sueur glisse lentement d'un front, rouge et graisseux, avant de longer l'arrête d'un nez, frontière entre deux petit point noir brillant de peur. Le visage en sueur devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Vernon Dursley faisait face à trois homme de grande taille, l'un était blond, un fascié aristocratique déformé par une moue pure dégoût, le second avait des cheveux longs et noir, cachant en parti son visage colérique d'où brillait avec fureur deux saphir. Et le troisième lui n'exprimait rien, ses cheveux d'apparence grasse et au yeux noir charbon, transperçant plus profondément qu'une épée. Comment Vernon avait-il pu survivre jusque là? Telle était la question qu'il se posait. En effet son corps était maintenant sanglant, ses membres douloureux et sa tête lourde. 

_Dans une de ces nombreuses maison trop, semblable, une famille de trois personne,s'il on pouvait appeler cela des humain, était réunit dans un canapé dans le salon impersonnelle,si ce n'est quelque photo. L'enfant rigolait devant la télé, son énorme masse tressautant sous l'effet de sa respiration, calé entre ses deux parents, l'homme ayant une masse pondérale plus impressionnante que celle de Dudley,la femme elle était maigre un long cou et un visage enlaidie par sa bouche pincée._

_ Dans la rue sombre trois silhouette apparaissaient dans un crac sonore. Elles avançaient prudemment mais fermement vers le 4 Privet Drive, arrivé devant la porte, d'un éclaire jaune la porte s'ouvrit. Se glissant doucement, ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, c'est à dire le salon. La famille de moldu ne se rendit pas compte de l'intrusion de leur maison; seul le léger frottement de tissus aurait pu les sauver de ce qui allait suivre._

_Vernon vit avec hébétude sa femme se faire tirer par dessus le canapé avec force comme si on l'avait attrapé par le coup tel un simple rat...Puis son fils fut projeter contre le mur entrant en collision avec des cadres de photos, enfonçant dans son corps ces morceaux de verre traître. Et lui ne vit rien, il eut mal très mal tellement mal qu'il en aurait crié si la douleur ne venait pas du faite que sa gorge semblait brûler. Se sentant soulever il ouvrit les yeux lentement pour distinguer seulement sa femme se tordre de douleur devant son fils au yeux écarquillés. _

_La devant eux se tenaient trois hommes encapuchonnés pointant des morceaux de bois vers sa famille. Vernon ressentit dès lors une fureur sans égal, son visage devint rouge, et ses petits yeux porcins de simple bille noir._

_-MONSTRE POURQUOI VENEZ VOUS DANS LA MAISON D'HONNÊTES GENS COMME NOUS???!!!! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON, LES GENS DE VOTRE ESPECES NON RIEN A FAIRE ICI!!!! NOUS AVONS SUFFISAMENT DU NOUS OCCUPER DE L'AUTRE PUTAIN COMME CELA, SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT!!_

_-Dursley....tisez-vous, vous osez nous traiter de monstre, alors que vous avez fait subir pire traitement à un enfant? L'enfant de ta soeur Pétunia?!_ _-_

_Je...je suis désolé, pardon.... laissez moi...._ _-_

_Tes pleures et tes supplications ne serviront à rien Pétunia...._

_Vernon pâlit rapidement dès qu'il vit un rayon bleu se diriger vers sa femme qui se tordit alors un peu plus au sol en se tenant le ventre,comme tiraillé par la faim. Puis l'une des silhouette se tourna vers lui la baguette à la main, lui qui c'était juré de ne pas voir de magie dans cette maison le voilà foutu, il reçut le sort en pleine poitrine, sentit, ses os se tordre et se briser avant de se ressouder rapidement pour se casser encore une fois, cela le fit une fois, deux fois et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. _

_Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, il resta pantelant sur le sol, sa respiration saccadé et difficile, mais les sorciers ne voulait pas finir ainsi, leur si joyeuse rencontre. L'un deux le pris par les cheveux avant de plonger ses deux orbe dans les trous lui servant d'yeux en murmurant un « legilimens » bien mal ressentit par le 'pauvre' moldu du coin. _

_Des souvenir remontèrent à la surface de son piètre cerveaux( ne possédant que trois connexions synaptique...Justine,Rosette, et Jacqueline...), des souvenir heureux au premier abord qui furent vite reléguer en arrière plan par une force mystérieuse puis vient les moment passer avec le mouflet, dans la chambre, dans le placard, dans le garage, dans la cuisine.... Ces moments où il le battait sans s'arrêter, ne laissant pas à l'enfant l'occasion de s'échapper, puis les viole, répétitif, brutaux, et immonde pour un oeil extérieure à celui de Vernon Dursley, ce qu'était bien sur ses bourreaux, plus que furieux. _

_Puis tous s'arrêta, et Vernon entendit au loin:_

_-Mais comment le gosse fait-il pour résister?_

_Des murmures répondirent à cette question et un nouveau sort vint frapper le cachalot échoué sur le tapis sanglant. Se dernier ressenti alors toute les humiliation du gamin, tous les coups donné au gamin, et les violes...au bout de plusieurs heures comme cela, il n'était plus qu'une masse sanglante, gémissante et qui ne voulait que mourir lors qu'il reprit connaissance de son environnement, de sa femme étendue, là à sa gauche, sans aucun mouvement, et son fils à sa droite lui aussi immobile...mort. Ils sont mort, il n'a plus rien dans sa vie sans son fils ni sa femme. La mort, une bien étrange amie. Et pourtant si douloureuse et si attachante, cela en devenait maladif._

Et maintenant il était là face aux sorciers, qui le fixait avec horreur et dégoût....l'un deux le pointa de sa baguette, le blond semblait-il...un éclair vert....la mort....avec elle la fin de l'humiliation et de la douleur... peut-être ou pas, y avait-il un jugement après que le sort l'aurait touché? Souffrira-t-il un peu plus? Reverra-t-il sa famille?...Des questions sans réponses emporté par le corps qui s'écroule doucement.

Et les ombres quittent la maison envahit par des flammes, avec contentement, il rentre chez eux...Sans regret, juste l'impression d'avoir bien fait leur devoir.

Dans une chaumière dans un lit, l'enfant celui pour lequel les adultes sont allés commettre l'impardonnable. Laissant à cette camarade qu'il côtoie depuis sa naissance emporter ces personnes qu'il déteste tant, sans pour autant le laisser disparaître dans l'oublie, le noir, la mort. Mais après tous il avait un secret que peu de personne connaissait.

_'Encore heureux!'_

_T'était pas sensé rester dans un coin de notre tête le temps que je calme le jeu?_

_'Ils l'ont fais...'_

_Oui et nous nous sommes toujours là...._

_'Ils n'auraient pas du le faire, ce n'est pas-'_

_C'était le meilleur à faire! S'il avait encore été en vie nous n'aurions pas supporter de les voir!..._

_'Mais les Dursley avaient une raison..'_

_Et laquelle je te pris?_

_'Ils avaient peur, ce n'étaient pas de leur fautes, juste de la peur, et une croyance un peu trop présente sur la violence est plus efficace que la mort...'_

_Tu vas pas me dire en plus que Voldemort fais beaucoup moins qu'eux non plus?!!_

_'En même temps je le comprend, je comprend pourquoi il fait tous ce carnage, comme je comprend le besoin des autres de se sentir protéger...'_

_Mouai... il faudra peut être leur dire ...à Lucius, Severus et puis Remus et Sirius...pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète lorsqu'il croiront que nous parlons seul...._

_' Il faudra aussi régler ce problème de mémoire...mais je ne veux pas être encore face à ces gens à ces souvenir, à cette douleur...j'ai peur... je ne veux pas me souvenir...'_

_Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais ta place durant cette année et puis tu sais que nous allons avoir notre héritage l'année prochaine... il n'y aura plus de Harry Potter ni de survivant seulement moi Niklaus Mcfadden ...Tu crois que je pourrais me faire un tatouage?_

_'Pour que ce corps nous appartiennent un peu plus?...pourquoi pas...Mais je me sens si souillé...si sale, si monstrueux, anormale...'_

_En même temps on le savait depuis longtemps qu'être Harry Potter c'était pas être normale, entre Voldemort qui nous cour après, un prof avec justement ce psycho dans le crâne, le basilic, le fourchelangue, un évadé de prison comme parrain, une participation forcé à la coupe de feu interdite justement aux moins de 17 ans...c'est à ce demander ce qui va nous tomber dessus prochainement.._ _'_

_J'avais oublié qu'on avait un parrain, et puis le fourchelangue franchement si c'est pour passer pour un futur mage noir ...je m'en passerais ...mais maintenant j'ai trop sommeil, cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas dormit entièrement...'_

_Il y aura une attaque cette nuit..._

«'oui...bonne nuit Niklaus...' Bonne nuit Harry...»

Et le silence ce fit dans la chambre alors que le corps du brun sombrait dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars et de visions et puis peut être à la fin un rêve doux, qui sait rempli d'un grand blond, de deux bruns, l'un aux yeux couleur miel et l'autre au yeux noir et puis un parrain, riant à pleine gorge...accueillant avec joie deux garçon semblable, aux grand yeux verts et au cheveux noir en batailles...

Alors que sur le seuil de la porte un homme attendait tranquillement que les trois autres habitants ne reviennent de leur sombre vengeance, pour lui annoncer que le garçon n'aurait plus à y retourner et qu'il allait pouvoir vivre dorénavant en tant que Niklaus Mcfadden avec une mère aimante et des amis, des professeurs...

fin du chapitre, j'avoue avoir bavé pour le pondre et donc je considère que je peux prendre mon temps pour le prochain......laissez des reviews en plus je fais un sondage ...ou pas..à votre avis

Harry est devenue schizophrène?

Quels seront les quelques couple du coin?

Dois-je faire plus d'humour dans l'histoire, ou resté réaliste en explosant un peu plus Harry?

...est-ce que cela vous à plus?

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page

...en espérant que cela vous à plu!!!


	10. Où on découvre et on devient fou?

Voilà cher amis!!! un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud!!!!! je ne réponds pas aux reviews cette fois ci... mais je vous laisse apprécier cette merveille...j'ai mis plus de temps, des problème d'inspiration assez conséquent...

Je suis désolé pour le retard!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 10: Quelqu'un a dit normal ?

Albus Dumbledor relisait pour la troisième fois le CV de Rose Mcfadden, une parente éloignée de Remus Lupin, d'après cette feuille elle avait les bonnes qualité pour faire un professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Il l'avait convoqué la veille et dès qu'elle était arrivée, elle lui avait semblé porteuse d'un chagrin profond....1m 75, les cheveux noirs et bouclé, la peau légèrement halé, les yeux d'un bleu vert chaleureux et la silhouette fine et svelte l'avait rapidement mis en confiance, de plus elle avait un fils qui viendrait étudié ici après qu'il eu subit une attaque de mangemorts lui ayant laissé des séquelles plus ou moins profonde.

Bien sur il s'en était inquiété, si l'enfant ne pouvais plus contrôler sa magie cela serait problématique, mais elle avait assuré qu'à part de fréquente visite à l'infirmerie il n'y avait pas grand chose à craindre. Et maintenant il hésitait....devait-il oui ou non prendre cette jeune fille?....allez embauchée! Donc Albus Dumbledor écrivit une lettre avant de revenir sur le problème le plus important de sa vie: bonbon menthe ou citron?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et voilà Rose était là avec dans ses mains la confirmation qu'elle était embauché par Albus Dumbledor et que son nouveau fils deviendrais un nouvel élève de Poudlard. D'ailleurs en parlant de son fils il n'était toujours pas réveillé et ce la l'inquiétait vue qu'il était déjà 11 heure et qu'il était généralement debout en premier... Ainsi ils étaient tous rassemblé dans la cuisine attendant que le garçon daigne se lever pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle qui venait d'arriver. La veille Lucius, Sirius, et Severus avait fait une visite de courtoisie chez les Dursley, Remus les avait attendue et n'avait pas commenter les meurtre commis.

Une voix s'éleva dans le couloir légèrement boudeuse :

-Je t'avais dis qu'y en aurait une!!!....Tu veux jamais m'écouter!!!....c'est pas ma fautes si tu es un abruti finis...Maieuuu!!!!! Pff Harry t'es chieur.....et joue pas le sage de la montagne on sait tous que tu es aussi sage qu'un gant de toilette!

Les adultes étaient interloqué était-ce bien la voix de Harry qui s'élevait dans les airs? Mais alors avec qui conversait-il? Le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine pour tomber nez à nez au visage étonné ou grave des adultes.

-..Ben quoi?

-Harry....

-Je ne suis pas Harry!!Harry dort j'ai pris ça place et jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de vouloir mourir il ne reviendra pas!!

-Que ...comment ça, il dort?

- Et qui es-tu si tu n'es pas Harry?

- Oui il dort dans le fond de notre corps....et puis je n'ai qu'un prénom que depuis quelque jour donc je me présente; Niklaus Mcfadden pour vous servir et protéger mon frère.

- ton frère?

-Moui mon frère jumeaux, Harry Potter...,

voyant leur air de plus en plus ébahit Niklaus entreprit donc d'expliquer toute l'histoire.

Lily Potter ne portait pas un enfant mais deux, lui et moi, elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, et peu de jour avant l'accouchement suite à une déferlante de magie pas loin d'elle; mon corps mourut, mais mon esprit, mon âme alla s'implanter dans le corps le plus proche de moi, celui de mon frère. À la naissance, mon corps fut rapidement enterré dans le plus grand secret, c'est pour cela que je n'avais aucun nom, et que vous ne connaissiez pas mon existence. Et puis je vous dit pas les emmerde qu'on s'est chopé ensuite avec le service d'accueil d'âme, on a du rester discret....et donc Harry vivait alors que je ne pouvais que l'emmener dans un lieu secret de son esprit pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop...Harry doit encore vaincre ses démons, ses sentiments et avoir de nouveau confiance en lui, en sa vie....Résulta je prends sa place pour l'année à venir sûrement....Autre chose?...et le premier qui dit que c'est pas banal il peut aller se faire...

-Je....euh.....

-Bah... Viens Niklaus on va aller au chemin de traverse pour tes nouvelle fourniture, au faite tu ne devinera jamais!!!! je serais ton professeur de DCFM !!!

-mais c'est génial Maman!!!!

-ouais!!!bon les garçon nous allons vous laisser ne faites pas de bêtises....le premier que je vois armé d'une petite cuillère pour éventré son voisins subira le châtiment!!

= Pas le châtiment!!!!!!!

- t'es trop cruel Rose!

-Je sais Remus je sais et j'en profite!!

-Je plein vos élève...

-Bah, vous êtes plus tyrannique que moi sur ce coup là Severus...

Alors qu'ils allaitent passer dans la cheminé, Lucius déboula dans la pièce brandissant une chaînette en argent criant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent; ce qu'ils firent car bien sur il est très rare de voir un Lucius Malfoyus courir comme un dératé et perdre toute dignité et classe. Donc Rose s'arrêta et l'observa avec peur et scepticisme, retenant Niklaus par l'épaule.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucius pour que tu perde toute dignité malfoyenne?

-je te dis que tu es complètement stupide!!!!!!!!!

-euh...pourquoi cela?

-Harry a l'apparence de Harry Potter et que si tu veux passer inaperçu il va falloir que tu lui fasse changer d'apparence!!!

-ah..oui. Mais comment?

-Grâce à ça!! fit-il en brandissant la chaînette ; les deux autres le fixèrent avec des yeux de poissons mort; il dut donc prendre une grande inspiration et expliquer. Ce que je veux dire c'est que cette chaînette permettra à celui qui la porte de changer d'apparence pour une qui est constante même si tu veux ressembler à quelque chose d'autre. En gros en large et en travers même si tu l'enlève et la remet, tu auras l'apparence choisit au premier contacte....

-Donc....je pourrais passer inaperçu!!!! Chouette!!!!et s'est avec fougue qu'il prit le bracelet avant de fermer les yeux en le mettant à son poignet.

&&&&&&&&&&

Poudlard, sous un ciel étoilé se trouvait des centaines d'élève pour la plus part joyeux de se trouvé ici dans ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur deuxième maison; d'autre comme à la table des vert et argent restaient froid et distant bien qu'ils l'étaient tout autant.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser un cinquantaine d'élève d'à peu près 11 ans, en rang derrière une femme à l'air sévère. Plus loin suivait un adolescent, les cheveux noir long et attaché en une queue de cheval haute ne laissant libre que quelque mèches rebelle cachant des yeux bleu vert profond, et très attentifs. Ces yeux turquoise perçaient les cheveux noir, la peau légèrement halée, bien que pâle, faisait ressortir les fines lèvres rouges à forces d'être mordu. Le jeune homme était pas bien grand, la taille fine, le corps semblant musclé; svelte et bien proportionné. Il marchait d'un pas léger presque joyeux, mais en regardant plus attentivement on pouvais voir un léger boitillement.

Oui, pour tous les élèves le garçon était beau, mystérieux et puissant.

Tous le regardaient, sauf les professeurs et le directeur, ils le détaillaient sans vergogne et tous avaient de nombreuses questions dans la tête; la répartition annuelle se déroula comme d'habitude bien que de nombreux regard dérivaient vers le nouveau installé en retrait près de la nouvelle professeur de DCFM. Lorsque McGonagal eut finit de lire la liste des 1ere année, le directeur se leva pour son habituel discourt de début d'année bien que le nouveau ne soit pas envoyé dans une quelconque maison.

Le discourt fut parfaitement habituelle mais il différa légèrement vers la fin.

-chers élèves, je tiens aussi à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Miss Rose Mcfadden; ainsi que son fils Niklaus Mcfadden qui entrera en 5eme année. Je vous pris de ne pas l'importuner avec des questions embarrassante, il a passé un été difficile...

Le nouveau releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, avant de s'avancer rapidement avec la même prestance que précédemment, vers le choixpeau...

peut être trop rapidement. Niklaus se prie les pieds dans le vide juste en face du chapeau, et chuta avec très peu d'élégance.

Un blanc accueillit la chute alors que Rose fixait son fils avec appréhension, Severus avec désespoir en se tenant l'arrête du nez, et les autre choqué. Puis un grand éclat de rire secoua l'école alors que l'adolescent se relevait les joues rouge cramoisie, qui lui allait parfaitement bien selon plusieurs personnes dont deux serpentar bien connu, Drago et Severus.

Niklaus vexé d'avoir été le centre de l'amusement de Poudlard enfonça rageusement le chapeau sur sa tête et attendit...attendit....

**Bouh!!!!**

**-ouargh!!!!**

**mouarf je t'ai eu!!!!**

**-Mais ça va pas bien dans la tête vieux schnoque!!!J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque!!t'aurais fait quoi avec un mort sur les bras hein?**

**Me serais débrouillé....bon voyons voir...je vois...deux esprits dans un même corps...tu n'as plus vraiment ta place chez les griffondor, Harry Potter, et toi non plus Niklaus Mcfadden...les serpentar ne t'irais plus...y'aurait des morts...Les pouffsouffles ne sont pas du tout pour toi...pas assez confiant envers les autres...je ne vois qu'une seul maison qui t'irais mieux qu'une autre...tu as soif de connaissance...oui tu es studieux...eh bien je n'ai pas le choix...je ne dirais rien je te le promets sur l'identité de ton...frère...tu iras à..**

-SERDAIGLE!!!!!!!

Le cri retentit dans la salle au plafonds étoilé et les étudiant de cette maison explosèrent en applaudissement et en cri, alors que Niklaus s'y assaillait près de deux jeunes filles paraissant ne porter que peut d'attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Tous attendait que le directeur finisse son discourt pour parler au nouveau et manger, mais il ne semblait pas avoir finit.

-Ah, j'oubliais...Harry Potter ne passera apparemment sa 5eme année ici, mais il est en sécurité là où il est. Eh bien...Bonne appétit!!!!

Et soudain les questions explosèrent envers Potter et le nouveau qui lui ne savait pas où donner de la tête et les voisines qui ne disais rien pour l'aider...

-Mais tu te rends compte Chris... si il n'y a pas de Nutella ici je vais pas survivre!!!

-mais si, mais si...autant que les pingouins face aux ours blancs...

-ah....eh mais ça veut dire qu'ils meurent!!! t'es méchante avec moi!!!Je te déteste!!!

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ana, c'est pour cela que tu vas te taire et me laisser déguster les rares plats potable du coin...de même que les autres si il ne veulent pas finir en plafonné...

Les plus proches d'elles se turent rapidement en lançant à cette dernière des regards terrifiés, alors que la seconde rigolait doucement. Niklaus se tourna vers elles avant d'entamer une conversation potable...si possible avec ces deux-là.

-Salut! Je suis..

- Niklaus Mcfadden oui on sait. Je suis Mariana Berni et celle qui se goinfre de plats pas trop anglais s'appelle Christelle Martio, aussi appelées Ana et Chris les folles de Serdaigle...évidemment les surnom ne sont que pour ceux qui nous connaissent...

-Mouai mais y a quand même Luna qui commence à nous piquer la place!!

-Non elle est pas aussi psychopathe que nous...par contre pour la folie...non elle est simplement trop perspicace et le planque sous son air rêveur...je suis sur qu'elle bosse pour l'organisation des Devins Complètement Fous et Malade!!

-qu'est ce que tu nous sors encore comme théorie foireuse!!! Bref Niky fait pas gaffe elle est pas très nette sur les bord... en 5 ans que je la connais je suis persuadé qu'elle est naturellement bourrée..

-Ah...Niky???....c'est contagieux?

-La folie? Pas vraiment; mais toi de toute façon on a pas besoin de te convaincre...bref mange tu es trop maigre pour on bien.

-...et c'est toi qui dit ça?!!! Franchement Chris!!!...

Le reste se déroula plutôt calmement, car les questions ne furent bizarrement plus posées, et les conversation vacilla entre fou rire et théorie pas nette. Puis le repas pris fin et Niklaus suivit docilement ses deux nouvelles amies...étrange....Sous les yeux scrutateur d'un Drago Malfoy, d'une Hermione Granger et d'un Severus Snape soulagé.

Voili voilou!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour envoyer l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique taper 5

pour tuer l'auteur parce qu'elle avait du retard taper 6

pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Lucius taper7

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Harry taper8

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page ...

En espérant que cela vous à plu!!!


	11. où on supose que les bonbon sont vivant?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu après noyel!!! pour ceux qui aime le choixpeau, je vous promet que la prochaine fois je vous en laisserais un bout mais pour le moment il est entrain de persécuté un pauvre lee Jordan( enfin pauvre sa dépend des point de vue!!)

sinon Joyeux Noël en retard? Tous appartient à Jiikaère sauf Ana, Louis, Chris et ceux qui sont pas dans le bouquins; et interdictions de me les piquer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!y sont à moi!!!!!!!!

Ana:-je crois qu'elle est devenue folle...

Chris:-non tu crois? Depuis le temps qu'on cotoie sa conscience on à pu voir les dégats

j'ai une conscience?

=avais!!

- depuis le temps elle à du se sucider, face à ta connerie profonde...

Ci: non j'ai survécue mais elle me noit sous ses réflexions je n'ai pas pu me faire entendre depuis bien longtemps!!!!!!!Pvi!!!!vient me sauver!!!

Tako, si Pvi vient la chercher je te fous un proces sur le dos, pour vole de conscience!

Chapitre 11: une vie normal, c'est possible?

Le matin suivant, Niklaus attendais patiemment que ses deux nouvelles amies arrivent pour qu'il ne se perde pas. Oui parce que ce n'est pas parce que son frère connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche que lui qui avait vécue au fin fond de sa conscience le connaissait aussi!!

La salle commune était un lieu confortable, aux nuance de bleue, des pouf et des fauteuils confortables y étaient éparpillées ainsi que des grande tables. Une grande cheminée faisait la séparation entre l'accès aux chambres des filles et à celles des garçons. En effet les élèves était répartie par deux ou trois de différentes années parfois dans des chambres contenant des poils, et une petite bibliothèque. Niklaus lui était avec un certain Louis Gardon, un sixième année plutôt sympathique qui avait fait connaissance avec Ana et Chris. Un garçon assez grand, blond, les yeux noir et une carrure d'athlète,la peau matte. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch.

Résultat il attendait patiemment avec son colocataire dans la salle commune, lors qu'il vie une blonde passée avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de navet, avec empressement comme si elle fuyait quelque chose. Il allait lui poser la question lors qu'une tornade sauta sur la jeune fille avec un cri.

-LOOOOUUUUUFFOCAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-URF!(cri d'agonie de la susnommée)....Que me vaut l'honneur de me faire broyé par un enormus à babile génétiquement modifié?

-Maieuh!!!!!je suis pas un enormus à truc-machin-chose modifiée!!!! ANA!!!! Luna elle est méchante avec moooaaaa!!!!!

-...Chris lâche la tu fais peur à Louis et Niky....et puis laisse respirer notre disciple.....Ou tu recevras un blâme.

-...mouai...t'as lu trop de Léonard du génie...Bonjour Louis!!!!

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Chris, bonjour Ana, pas trop traumatisé Luna?

-non je commence à avoir l'habitude... -

J'AI FAIM!!!!!!!allez zou! Hire vii go!!!

Et sans qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter quelque chose ils furent tiré avec force par une Christelle affamée; ils allèrent donc à la grande salle dans des discutions toutes plus inutiles et étrange que les autres.(« vous croyez qu'on verras les ronflaks cornu? » « fait taire ton estomac je devient sourd Chris! » « Pingui il est mort!!!!! » « tu sais faire du quidditch ? » « John Travolta est dans la place? »). Arrivés à leurs place nouvellement attitré, ils entamèrent leurs repas joyeusement avant d'être interrompu par le professeur Flitwik pour leur donné leur charmant emplie du temps. Évidemment Louis n'avait aucun cours en commun avec eux de même que Luna, mais les trois autres avait pratiquement tous leurs cours ensemble excepté le cours d'astronomie.

-...Pourquoi vous avez pris des cours de Divinations les filles je croyait que la prof était complètement folle?

-Mais justement c'est trop marrant comment elle pète son câble.

-On commence par quoi Ana?

- Potions, deux heures avec les pouffsouffles....Niky fait gaffe avec Malfoy, tu semble l'intriguer.

-Quoi?! Mais Pourquoi?

-Demande à son père....

-Gneuh?

&&&&&&&&&&

Penchés sur des marmites fumantes les élèves du premier cours de potions étaient concentré sur le breuvage. Lorsqu'une explosions retentit brisant la concentration, un nuage de fumée vers-rose s'éleva dans un coin de la salle. Plus précisément LE coin maudit où se trouvait le binôme d'Ana et Chris; et un professeur de potions plutôt éberlué.

-Mais comment vous avez fait votre coup?

-Bonne Question...Chris une idée?

-Vous aviez pourtant suivit à la lettre les instruction, alors pourquoi est ce que cela à explosé?

-Je dirais que c'est à causes des ours polaire en bikini en voie d'extinction....mais je dis ça , j'dis rien...

-Vous êtes pire que votre mère miss Berni...

-Il semblerait que cela soit de famille alors.....je vous plaint pour mon petit frère....Alors ma note?

-eh bien...je ne vous mets que E...vu l'absence de résultat..

&&&&&&&&&&

-Félicitation Miss Martio!!!!! Je vous accorde 10 point pour serdaigles fasse à cette métamorphose animal plus que réussit. Continuez de vous entraîner régulièrement monsieur Mcfadden, et miss Berni.

-Pfft si elle savait..

- De quoi?

-...Nous allons te faire un apprentissage accéléré ...et puis comme cela tu feras partit de la bande!!!

-apprentissage de quoi?....je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur....

-Mais voyons d'animagus!!! on l'est déjà tous alors pourquoi pas toi, et puis cela pourrait t'être utile contre l'autre mégalomane!!

-Quel mégalomaniaque?

-...hum oui je comprend tu veux éviter de te faire remarquer...Bref tu sais nous on est pas comme l'autre abruti de ministre on a un cerveaux!!!

-Première nouvelle tu as un cerveau Berni, dit d'une voix méprisante un blond péroxydé. Alors le nouveau, on cache des choses?

-évidemment qu'il planque des trucs, un peu comme tous le monde sinon on aurait déjà sut que tu était un veela gay, planquant son amour pour Ronald Weasley. Où alors que notre cher directeur est un petit peu trop sénile maintenant.

-Martio, Malfoy, Berni et Mcfadden veuillez vous taire!

-Oui m'dame!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-J'ai la tête dans le cul!!!

- c'est ta faute aussi pourquoi t'as voulut lire le livre de suite?!

- mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix entre le lire en entier ou mourir dans d'atroce souffrance de ta main!!!

-Voyons Niky!!!! Ana n'est pas aussi méchante!!!!allez il est 8h nous allons être en retard en cours!!!

-veux pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ne fait pas l'enfant Niky, la divinations c'est pas si catastrophique, on sait tous que tu dois avoir eu une mauvaise expérience.

-Dit-elle en le tirant par le col de l'uniforme.

- tu dit quelque chose Lulu?

- Non j'ai cours de botanique... Bon courage!!

- Lâcheuse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Enfin; j'aime bien le cours de soin aux créature magique mais une licorne qui veut que tu lui monte sur le dos, c'est fatigant...

- D'ailleurs pourquoi moi j'ai pu m'approcher? Je suis un mec pourtant?

- Tu as un coeur pure qui a juste subit trop d'épreuves.

- Chute!! Dumby veut dire quelque chose, ça fait deux semaines qu'on est rentré, et j'ai encore faim comme au premier jour!!

- tu es un estomac sur patte!!

-... euh dites vous avez vu le truc qui est juste à côté?

-Un truc? Ah la chose informe rose?!!

-SILENCE!!!!!!!.........Bien, comme vous avez du le remarquer au début du repas, nous avons une nouvelle invité; c'est en réalité Dolores Ombrage, envoyé par le ministère pour surveiller le bon déroulement de l'école..

- et accessoirement empêcher de dire que le voldy il est de retour pour nous tuer purement et simplement...

-..donc ne vous inquiétez pas de la voir durant certain cours. Merci de l'accueillir chaleureusement!

Dans la grande salle on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, alors que tous les élèves avait les yeux fixer sur la auto proclamée, Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, surnommé le crapaud, amie de « cette abruti de Ministre bigleux!! »; qui se levait avec la grâce d'un bonbon mâchouillé et recrachée.

Elle entama alors un discours sur les directeur, les changement, un quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui vous rentrait dans le tête vous filait la migraine et repartait par l'autre oreille. Un grand silence accueillit son discours pro-ministérielle, puis deux ou trois applaudissement se firent entendre, et à la table des serdaigles une élèves se le va et prit la parole sûrement au nom du groupe hétéroclite où se trouvait notre cher Niky, Lulu(Luna), Louis, Ana et Chris. Cette dernière était levée, ses cheveux teint en bleue flamboyant et mouvant autour d'elle .

- Le crapaud Rose à parlé!!! mes frères mes soeurs!! voici une preuve de la stupidité du ministère, elle vient de me couper l'appétit en trois phrase, une apparition et une robe érons que notre cher Mage noir seras terrifié par sa vue et qu'il en meurs sinon nous sommes tous finit; prenons déjà les réservation pour les cercueil. Quoique je ne veux pas mourir sans me battre pour mes amis, pour ma famille, pour vous. Oui je crois que vous avez compris, pour moi il ne fait aucun doute que Lord Voldychou est revenu à la vie; la mort de Diggory, la disparitions d'Harry Potter, les quelques attaques, les fuites d'Azkaban...Non ne le niez pas, ne jouez pas les autruches; ceux qui sont à serpentar, le savent, combien on du faire face à sa face mi homme mi serpent, aux doloris pour une raisons ou pour une autres; à leurs parents fièrent de leur progéniture qui n'as pas dévier du moule pro-voldemort, qui entreront bientôt dans sont camps, de force ou non? Non moi je ne me voile pas je reconnaît que cela fait parti de la réalité mais j'espérais de tout coeur que ce ne soit qu'un horrible mauvais rêves... Dans cette écoles vous savez que certain de ma maison on des capacité, qui sont souvent des fardeaux, mais nous les supportons; nous agissons pour que nos cauchemars, nos impressions, nos visions ne deviennent réalité!!

A ses côtés Ana se leva, droite, fière, digne, sa peau pâle tranchant avec ses yeux violet et ses cheveux noirs et long.

- Je ne suis pas pour Dumbledor, je ne suis pas pour le ministère, je ne suis pas pour Voldemort. Non je ne suis que pour une et unique personne; Harry Potter. Je le soutien, dans sa douleur, sa joie, sa tristesse, parce que les dieux sont avec lui, la nature, parce que sa vie n'était que mort et dévastation; je serais à ses coté, pour l'aider, pour lui apprendre, la magie et ses secret mais aussi la vie!

Louis se leva, suivit de Niky et de Luna. Et ensemble montrèrent leur appartenance à la guerre, à l'espoir, et peut-être à la vie. Sortant dignement de la grande salle, encore sous le choc de ces déclarations. Évidemment personne n'ignorait les dont de trois d'entre eux, Luna, bien qu'étrangle, pouvais voir au delà des apparence, les auras; et peut-être la vérité.

Chris et ana se complétait, à elle deux, elle connaissaient tout des autres; elles étaient puissantes, et elles ne pouvaient pas mentir; tous le monde savait que ces deux là entretenaient une liaisons étroite avec la magie, comme si elle était vivant, doué de raisons, capable de savoir qui était digne d'elle ou non. Si les trois donnaient raisons à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, vous aviez des chances pour qu'elles soit vite suivit par la plupart des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard.

&&&&&&&&&&&

il se sentait comme mis sur le bas côté de la route qu'était sa vie; enfermé dans son esprit, il savait qui pouvait être à ses cotés depuis le début de sa vie jusqu'à la fin. Il devait continué de marcher, sur les corps, sur le sang, sur l'espoir des gens autour de lui. Car personne n'avait pu empêcher cela, tout personne proche de lui finissait par souffrir parfois même jusqu'à mourir. Oui, il avait vu la mort, dès sa naissance; et en avait perdu une partie de sa vie; ensuite c'était enchaîner les morts sous ses yeux, ou non. Et il était resté seul, accompagné du seul être qu'il n'aurait jamais voulut connaître, la mort, amie d'infortune, camarade de désespoir. Oui Harry Potter savait qu'il était un danger pour les autres, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de se faire des amis; il le regrettera, il le sait. Il avait laissé son frère vivre dans son corps, mais il l'avait protéger de la mort, la douleur, le désespoir,la haine, et la tristesse. Mais maintenant il était sur le bas côté de sa vie, incapable de vivre, de mourir, de continuer d'avancer.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Allez maintenant racontez ce que vous savez!!!!Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi voulez vous épauler Potter qui n'est pas ici?

- c'est là que tu te trompes... Potter est ici avec nous et ce depuis le début de l'année. Allez Niky ne fait pas semblant tu sais que nous avons découvert, ne t'inquiètes pas nous comprenons, et nous allons vous aidez, à contrôler la magie, à faire face et à résister.

-je...je, non!

Niklaus avait l'air perdu, ses yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, son cerveau tournant à tout allure. Ana le regarda avec compassion et tristesse, alors que Chris semblait déterminé, mais douce; Luna les regardait avec ébahissement et Louis semblait plus que perdu. Ana s'avança alors avec douceur pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-oh, Niklaus tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il doit prendre son temps pour s'en remettre, nous ne le forcerons pas, et puis nous allons t'aider. Nous comprenons, mais Louis doit savoir pour te faire pleinement confiance.

-Mais!!je ne peu pas je !!!

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes là nous t'aiderons, nous te soutenons.

- Ana, nous allons dans la chambre.

-Oui

Voili voilou!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour envoyer l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique taper 5

pour tuer l'auteur parce qu'elle avait du retard taper 6

pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Lucius taper7

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Harry taper8

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur reviewen bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page ...

en espérant que cela vous à plu!!!


	12. lettre fautive et découvertes

Et voila!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n'est ce pas magnifique pour le 2 janvier de l'année 2010 j'ai posté enfin mon 12eme chapitre!!!!! 12 chapitre que vous suivez que vous n'avez pas abandonnez face à ma nullité de français, et d'orthographe; Je vous félicite donc pour cela; et moi aussi pour avoir réussit à le faire ce chapitre.....pour la peine je veux plein plein de reviews pour le nouvel an et pour mon Noyel en retard!!!!!!!!!

Bref apparemment ma conscience à survécue aux fêtes...c'est pas fautes d'avoir essayer de la noyer sous l'alcool....

« méchante!!!sans coeur face à ta conscience moi pauvre petite abandonnée et brutalisé par ma propriétaire!!PVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!vient me sauver!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tien au faites j'aurais besoin d'aide je voudrais faire des couples juste pour le fun... mais je sais pas lesquelles donc je voudrais de l'aide. Que dois-je faire de Sev, Draco, Lucius, ou Rose !!!!!!!

Bref lisez lisez et commentez.

**Chapitre 12: retour de problème ou problème en retour?**

_- Ana, nous allons dans la chambre._

_-Oui _

Donc dans la chambre d'un serdaigle se trouvent deux adolescent enlacés l'une chantonnant et berçant l'autre. L'autre ;aussi appelé Niklaus ou Niky pour les intimes,releva la tête calmé, et demanda d'un ton légèrement tremblant:

-que font -ils?

- Chris est entrain d'expliquer dans les grande ligne qui tu est et ce qui ce passe.

-...il vont m'en vouloir?

-...bof...Je ne crois pas, ils vont surtout être un peu dégoutté de ne pas l'avoir découvert....Et bien sur Louis va poussé une petite gueulante mais ça iras...la seule façons d'en être sur c'est d'aller voir...Allez zou!!

-NOOOON!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Après ce cris d'agonie, l'histoire ne duras pas plus longtemps, le petit groupe assez étrange lui pardonna assez rapidement...apparemment le canard, au patate a aidé un peu( ben voui, ils avait pas manger, avouer que Ombrage, rose bonbon comme elle était et son discourt pompeux et énervant, pourrais couper l'appétit à un Ron Weasley affamé(avouez que c'est dure) wouah, c'est la plus longue parenthèse que j'ai faite!!!).

La journée suivante se déroula assez normalement, Ombrage faisait chiez le monde, Dumbledore mangeait des bonbons au citron, Mcgogo chassait les souris, Rusard chassait les élèves, Severus coulait au trente sixième au dessous (mort: noyade imaginaire, cause: élèves désespérant, Résultat: humeur massacrante ne change pas de d'habitude); et les futurs aristocrate informait leur parents des derniers événements. Comprenez là dedans que Lucius allait être au courant....qu'il allait prévenir Remus et Sirius et qu'il aurait une lettre ou un commentaire d'ici peu de temps. Peut être...Demain?

Et demain arrive doucement, tranquillement avec les élèves dans la grande salle, pour un petit déjeuner, avec les hiboux postaux, blanc,noir, gris, marron, et une tache rouge dans ces couleurs, un hiboux blanc et noir s'approche de Niklaus, tenant la fautive lettre d'un rouge bordeaux. Regard étonné donné à l'oiseau, parole murmurées, regard indigné, hululement courroucé(« oh Mercure!!!?je t'attendais plus tôt tu es en retard... »'hou!!!!!!'). La lettre tenue à bout de bras, légèrement tremblants.

Les regards intrigué d'un maître des potions et d'une professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dont la seul pensée cohérente dans leur cerveau étant: Mais qu'avait inventé les deux autres comme imbécillités foireuse?! Le silence se fait dans la grande salle, Niklaus hésite à l'ouvrir...on ne déroge pas à la règles, la lettre s'élève en s'ouvrant. Laissant échapper une voix grave, et profonde.

- NON MAIS TU ES FOU!!!!EST CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU A FAIT!!!! Aurais-tu oublié ton cerveau cet été!!Je ne suis pas contre cette prise de partie..-de toute façon lui pour Tu-sais-qui...c'est risible!-Pad c'est pas le moment!!!! Non franchement, Ombrage!!! Cette fille-c'en est une?-est soutenue par le ministre lui-même!!- il sert à autre chose que faire chier le monde?- Te rends tu compte que tu viens de te mettre à dos le ministère, dotant plus que cette femme n'est pas des plus sympathique, elle a des manière assez...-flipante?- c'est ça. Entre les froufrou rose, et son sadisme pur et dur; non là tu vas souffrir si tu ne fais pas attention! Et Luc' qui vient nous apprendre la nouvelle mort de rire..-ah bon? J'ai pas remarqué-si le sourire en coin et les yeux brillant.-ah...en même temps va remarquer une expression chez lui, s'il a pas constamment un balais dans le fion, je me teint les cheveux en vert serpentar!- Okay!-eh mais non c'était une image!!! merde!!!Moony t'es pas drôle!!- Bon Niklaus on te fais confiance et si ta mère ne s'occupe pas de donner des nouvelles je viendrais la chercher par les oreilles; châtiment ou pas châtiment!!- et t'es vraiment sur qu'il en a pas même bien profond?-NON!!

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre; cette confirmation tomba lourdement sur le silence radio de la grande salle alors que la lettre se détruisait. Le hibou regardait d'un oeil torve son destinataire, secoué par des spasme, laissant filtré des mots décousue...enfin presque.

-....s'il savait.....oh mon dieu s'il savait!!....je le plein......Balais....son fils.....son fou.....

Puis ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps il rit, il rit à gorge déployée, les joue rouge, les yeux brillant. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes tournoyant joyeusement autour de son visage pâle. Oui, à l'unanimité dans la grande salle, Niklaus était beau, magnifique et son rire joyeux et sincère résonnait comme une douce musique pour ceux l'ayant déjà entendue. Un rire franc, un rire joyeux, un rire de soulagement, son premier depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Alors la journée commença un peu mieux que d'habitude, pour les adultes et certains adolescent. Car oui, plusieurs n'avait pas confiance, plusieurs étaient mauvais, souillé par la magie noir, par la haine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oups!!je me suis endormie!!!! désolé lecteur, mais bon je ne suis pas narrateur pour rien donc ....j'ai loupé combien de jours? Deux! Ça veut dire qu'on est le....attendez...21 plus deux, 23, plus deux 25. Okay donc 25 septembre de 1995. bon alors il se passe quoi? Malfoy? Vous êtes sur? Bon bah d'accord.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en cette fraîche après-midi de Septembre, plongé dans des pensées étrange et complètement hors sujet...que voulez vous que je vous dises ça part sur les flanc au caramel, sa saute au éléphant nain d'Asie; puis au nouveau(Niklaus pour ceux qui on pas compris), au rose bonbon d'ombrage(grimace de dégoût général..qui a dit qu'on appréciait cette chose non identifiable?), puis au volute de fumée de la prof de divinations pour enfin finir( pour le moment) sur les stringues fushia immondes de Pansy.

Non ne chercher pas il n'y a aucune logique dans les pensée de Draco, en fait y en a jamais eu chez personne...

Bref, il était plongé dans des trucs insensé. Il sortit de ses réflexion à l'entente d'une respiration saccadé. Relevant la tête il constata que le nouveau longeait le mur, avançant avec difficulté. S'arrêtant, il l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher du jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient détaché et voletaient dans tous les sens, fait très rares pour Niklaus, masquant en parti son visage. Il se tenait le bras droit et avait l'épaule gauche appuyer douloureusement, apparemment, sur le mur froid. Draco avait l'impression d'entendre des murmure et des grognement venant du garçon, se rapprochant un peu plus il distingua enfin les paroles.

-calme toi....c'est rien....il ne sait rien passé.....calme toi....c'était pas _lui_....pas _lui!._...

-Mcfadden?

Le garçon ne s'arrêta pas, marmonnant toujours, avançant doucement....Un Malfoy n'est _jamais_ ignoré. Donc bien sur Draco ne fut pas content; décidant qu'il rappellerais son existence au nouveau, il s'approcha par derrière, et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules. Ce qui suivit le surprit et le fit relâcher sa prise.

En effet dès que Niklaus avait senti quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules des souvenir désagréables même horribles, lui revinrent; il ne put se contrôler et il hurla en se débattant. Draco recula de plusieurs pas en regardant le serdaigle glisser au sol en se tenant la tête et en essayant de se protéger. La respiration de Niklaus s'accéléra, Draco commença à paniquer car il avait reconnue un début de crise de panique dès qu'il avait vu les yeux brumeux et éteint de l'autre garçon.

Heureusement pour lui quelqu'un avait entendue le crie et avait reconnu le possesseur de cette voix. Cette personne arrivait en courant, le visage laissant transparaître son inquiétude. Draco fut surpris, plus de l'émotion de la personne, que de la personne elle-même. Il s'approcha de l'enfant doucement et l'observa avant de parler doucement au jeune homme.

- Niklaus..tu m'entends ? C'est Severus....ne t'inquiète pas c'est finit....Draco va chercher sa mère!!Dis lui que son fils fait une crise, on sera dans mes appartements.

Sous l'injonction, Draco laissa là toute dignité et parti en courant vers le bureau de son professeur de DCFM. Alors que Severus Snape prenait Niklaus doucement dans ses bras, se dernier sentant le changement dans son état de panique, s'accrocha désespérément à la robe austère.

Arrivé dans ses appartement, il s'assit avec son fardeau dans un grand canapé noir. Et observa le jeune homme. La tête penché en arrière, il avait la bouche ouvert d'où s'échappait une respiration saccadé, ses yeux à moitié fermé ne fixait rien, et restait brumeux, une fine pellicule de transpiration collait des mèches de cheveux à son front. Il le sera un peu plus contre lui en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. C'est comme cela que Rose les découvrit suivit de près par Draco, voyant l'état de Niklaus elle s'inquiéta un peu plus, Draco derrière elle semblait un peu plus perdu.

-que c'est-il passé?

- je ne sais pas Draco dis nous!

-euh..je...je l'ai trouvé comme cela dans le couloirs, il était appuyer sur le mur l'air pas bien et quand je l'ai pris par les épaules il c'est écroulé...et il arrêtait pas de dire un truc genre « c'était pas lui calme toi » ou autre...

les deux adultes se regardèrent un peu plus inquiets que tout à leur. Severus voulant en avoir le coeur net rapprocha son visage de celui, blanc, de Niklaus. Ce dernier semblant prendre conscience que quelqu'un était proche de lui, essaya de focaliser ses yeux vides sur la personne qui lui donnait cette sensation de protection.

-Niklaus..tu m'entend ? Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi tu es blessé ?calme toi...

-oui c'pas_ lui, _murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, tombé des escalier...j'crois.....quelqu'un ma pris par les épaules...Harry a paniqué... pas pu reprendre..contrôle....l'a peur....j'ai peur._.l'_est pas là, c'est finit..hein Severus?

_-_oui c'est finit_. Il _est mort, il n'est pas là, tu es en sécurité à Poudlard. Calme toi. Rassure Harry. Écoute ma voix. Reste concentré dessus, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Ces dernier mots avait été prononcé d'une voix douce par Severus, le sombre homme des cachot, étonnant de ce fait son filleul, Draco. Mais Niklaus semblait ce concentrer sur la voix, ne la laissant pas, il se détendait et sortait de la crise de panique dans laquelle il était. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il s'accrocha un peu plus à Severi et murmura d'un voix hésitante.

-tu..ne me laisseras pas hein Sev'?

-Non je reste là avec toi...ne t'inquiètes pas...

Et il sombra, sa tête roulant sur le coté, dévoilant un cou blafard avec une trace violette, une trace de main.

Voili voilou!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour envoyer l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique taper 5

pour tuer l'auteur parce qu'elle avait du retard taper 6

pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Sirius taper7

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Draco taper8

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Remus taper9

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page

...en espérant que cela vous à plu!!!


	13. Soyez maudit ou pas

Chapitre 13 pour vous servir On vous le donne pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! non parce que voyez vous le chapitre treize c'est tout une étape vu que c'est normalement un nombre maudit, les vendredi treize et autres, accessoirement chez nous nos treize ans sont les pires..;enfin je sais pas vous mais chez moi ça me porte la poisse. Mais je ne suis pas superstitieuse!!!!!!!non je ne crois pas que si un miroir se casse si tu passe sous une échelle si tu vois un chat noir, très jolie soit dit en passant tu dois obligatoirement toucher du bois pour éviter les..7+7+7 21 ans de malheur si tu les as d'affiler.... Bref et non je ne m'amuse pas à jeter du sel par dessus mon épaules gauches, non je ne fais pas des tours sur moi même après m'avoir signer, en plus c'est que pour les croyant ça......Bref oubliez..... le principale c'est que vous compreniez que si j'avais fait un chapitre 13 on aurait plus eu de Sirius, ni de Remus, pouf plus de Draco! Disparu Lucius!!! À pu de Sevy!! retour en poussière de mes personnages!! Et puis le petit dernier qui reste(c'est à dire Harry/Niky) devenue fou, complètement barge tuer par voldy qui s'éléctrocute juste après dans son bain!!!! voilà en gros le scénario grossier désastreux et inutile qui risquait d'arriver.......donc la suite au chapitre 14!!!!!!!!!!!! que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer!! 


	14. Raconte moi une histoire!

Chers amis, nous avons échappé au pire!!!!!!!!( pour ceux qui aurait pas suivit revoir le speetch du chapitre 13) nous en sommes enfin au chapitre 14!!!. je veux pas dire mais celui là je me suis bien marré... bref merci encore aux reviews, j'en revient pas pour certains, j'ai des reviews depuis le tout débuts, alors que c'était l'année dernier mes premier pas dans cette fiction..- en même temps l'année dernière c'était ya 8 jours...-euh ah oui!...hum!

Chapitre 14: Raconte moi une histoire!!

_Et il sombra, sa tête roulant sur le coté, dévoilant un cou blafard avec une trace violette, une trace de main._

Rose sursauta brusquement en comprenant la signification de cette marque, Draco lui semblait perdue alors que Severus prenais un air sombre et dur. Posant délicatement l'enfant sur le canapé, Severus entreprit de soulever doucement les vêtements de ce dernier, révélant des trace rouges sur son corps qui commençaient à virer au jaune, bleu.

Qui en était L'auteur? Quelle en était la raison?- si raison il y a. Non parce que faut ce faire une raison; l'humanité n'a pas forcément besoin de raison pour faire du mal au autres. La vengeance et haine, voiles rouges aveuglant les sens? Peur, empêchant les raisonnement? Jalousie, acidité pénétrante? Amour, folie profonde? Bref tous ça pour dire que l'être humain est complexe, humanité énervante pour les auteurs et les narrateurs, et pour les personnages c'est encore plus difficile lorsque le narrateur décide qu'il doivent se débrouiller pour, une fois ou l'autre, comprendre leurs camarade.....Malheureusement pour ces trois là il sont tomber sur moi et j'ai pas finit ma sieste....'Quoi? Oh non!!!!!!!!' et si!! eh bien chers amies je vous dit Demerdunzizich!!!!!! Et je me casse....-

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le narrateur s'étant enfuie pour diverse non raisons...c'est bibi qui se tape la narration en plus de la création!!!!!!!!!!!!!Non mais là c'est trop si en plus les narrateurs font la sieste pendant les questions philosophiques des personnages!!!!où va donc le monde!!.....bref reprenons et espérons avoir échapper les réflexion de Severus et Rose non parce que c'est pas que c'est chiant mais ça me donne des envie de poulet grillé c'est hallucinant.

&&&&&&&&&&&

en vingt minute Draco avait eu le temps de flipper, de s'étonner, de se poser plein de question et d'être encore plus perdue....Chercher l'erreur; l'erreur? C'est qu'il l'avait encore oublié, et qu'il aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi il a du récupérer un camarade à la petite cuillère dans les couloirs...et puis c'était qui ce _Harry_? On ignore _jamais_ un Malfoy. (la dernière fois qu'il la pensé ça avait fait un peu plus de bordel)

-Hum Hum, il se passe quoi?

-Uh?! Oh tu es toujours là Draco ! Navré mais cela ne te concerne en rien....et puis tu ressemble vraiment trop à ton père...

- gneuh? Quelle Rapport avec ce qu'il a dit?!

- ben si pendant le rapport...

-ah.....

- Parrain je veux savoir pourquoi je dois surveiller le nouveau et surtout pourquoi il a fait un crise de panique!!!

- Ah...Demande à ton père et retourne à ton dortoir.

-Mais!

- Ne discute pas Draco!!

Draco se tu et observa les deux adultes dans la salle avant que son regard se pose sur le jeune garçon, énerve il fit brusquement volte-face avant de sortir.

&&&&&&&&&&&

plus loin dans un couloirs Draco avançait promptement murmurant sur son passage.

-rester discret rester discret rester discret....

-Eh Dray!!

-*Damned!* Pas de familiarité je vous prit l'amitié se construit sur plusieurs décennies!!!

-woh l'autre-euh!...bref t'aurais pas vu Niky?

-....Non pourquoi veux-tu que je l'ai vu, Gardon!

-Bof peut-être parce qu'il a dit qu'il allait revenir dans une demi-heure, la demi-heure étant passé depuis au moins une heure et que tu le suis presque partout...j'me suis dit...que peut être....

-Rien du tout fou moi la paix que je retourne dans ma salle commune!!

-bien bien okay....Merci quand même...

&&&&&&&&&&&

deux heures plus tard dans les appartement d'un maître des potions qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir sa chambre envahie par des adultes irresponsables et braillards....en effet dès que l'un des protecteur,oncle, parrain, ou plus fut au courant ils accoururent ici pour voir une boule de draps dormir(c'est que ça bouge beaucoup dans leur sommeil ces petites bêtes là); et tous discutait des circonstance de la crise, des traces..etc.. Et tous cela faisait un beau petit bazar....résulta du boucan, le drap bouge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et une tête apparaît, les yeux ensommeillé, les cheveux en pétard. Et les adultes se taisent enfin!

-Oh excuse nous Niklaus, on fait trop de bruit c'est cela?

- Non c'est bon...ya pire...genre chris et ana à six heure du mat'....

- eh bien rendort toi...on veille à ton bien être.

-....Sev' tu me raconte une histoire?

.....gros blanc dans la salle, bruit de cricket en fond....

-Severus? S'il te plaît?!!

- Mais demande au autres je ne sais pas raconter d'histoires!

- Non! Les autres ne m'aide pas plus que cela pour dormir!!

-okay okay je viens. Et vous dehors!! Ma chambre n'est pas un carrefour!

Les adultes sortirent donc sous l'oeil méchant du monstre des cachots et celui beaucoup plus doux de Niklaus. Puis Severus fit un demi-tour rapide sur lui même pour s'asseoir sur le lit ; il installa le jeune garçon tranquillement et le regarda sérieusement.

- Avant que je te raconte ton histoire je voudrais savoir d'où viennent les marques que tu as sur le coup, et sur le reste du corps...

-...Euh je sais pas?

- Ne me ment pas!

- Okay! J'me suis fait attaquer dans les couloirs par des septième années...il m'ont frapper un peu partout sauf le visage puisque je le protégeait; puis l'un d'eux ma attraper par le cou et à serré en parlant. J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il disait..non parce que c'est vachement dur d'écouter en même temps que tu étouffe....Et mon Histoire!!!!!!!

-...chercher l'erreur...bref une histoire tu est d'accord avec moi commence par un « il était une fois » et termine par un « Et ils vécurent heureux »?

- euh oui.

- eh bien écoute moi donc et ne l'ouvre pas après tu dors d'accord? Bien: « Il était une fois, épopée, et ils vécurent heureux. Fin. Allez bonne nuit.

Et sans attendre le maître des potions s'en alla sans que l'élève ne comprenne quelque chose. Lorsque Niklaus reprit ses esprit Severus était déjà sortit, il ne lui restait plus qu'a s'endormir seul.

- L'arnaque!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- vous avez 2300540 demandes dans votre bureau. Annonça une voix de crécerelle.

Qui l'eut cru; les anges étaient tous des focus, avaient une voix désagréable; et non les anges ne sont pas asexués! Mais quel bordel dans le coin; je déteste mon métier...j'aurais jamais du créer ces trucs là, et puis franchement, jouer les dieux à tous bout de champs ce que cela peut être crever... entrant dans mon bureau d'un geste de la main j'élimine toute les demandes d'argent, les demandes de tuer machin ou truc ou les deux... Moi, Merlin premier et dernier du nom, créateur de la terre, Dieu à mi-temps, magicien à temps plein. Entuber déjà plusieurs fois par des garces... ne le répétez pas mais après Morgane y avait Nadine, Josettes et Aline...Je choisie les destiner du monde,des héros, des abrutie congénitaux, et ces dernier temps je le fait au tirage parce que c'est plus marrant. Dernièrement je dois voir les nouveaux arrivant, bizarrement ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude, Sorcier Humain animaux, flan au caramels...Tous ça à cause d'un mage noir nommé Voldemort....je commence à regretter cette idée de tirage. J'écoute la premier demande; tiens encore une fanficeuse....elle veut de l'inspiration..boarf aller accordé. Deuxième, tien elle je l'aime bien aller tu veux que ton copain ai une vie un peu plus facile..c'est qui? Harry Potter? Ou là ça va poser des problèmes... déjà qu'il est naturellement puissant non non je vais juste les aider pour son animagus et puis les sortilèges et les potions? Mais non je ne participe pas dans la guerre sorcière!!! Voyons pour qui me prenez vous!!? Je suis le grand Merlin!!...euh non je ne suis pas fana de bonbon..quoi? Mais si je suis plus puissant que dumbledor c'est qu'un abruti, un peu trop fou pour votre assurance... mouai c'est bon je vous laisse...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Niklaus était dans une forêt, dans une clairière apparemment. Les arbres touffu empêchaient la lumière de passer un peu trop. Mais la forêt était silencieuse peut être trop, aucun oiseaux, aucun craquement pas de vents aucun bruit si ce n'est la respiration calme de Niklaus. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, le garçon s'assit sur l'herbe verte et fraîche et attendit attendit ...longtemps.... longtemps...

Il sursauta brusquement ayant cru voir un mouvement sur sa droite et un bruissement sur sa gauche. Puis deux paires de n'yeux, l'une jaunes l'autre vert forêt. Et les yeux vert s'approchèrent laissant apparaître une magnifique panthère noir suivit de près par..un chat et tout petit en plus!!!il était tous noir mais avait une fine tache blanche sur le poitrail.

- bonjour jeune sorcier, dit une voix profonde venant apparemment de la panthère.

- euh..enchanter....puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

- tu nous as appeler pour que l'on deviennent tes animagus..puisque vous êtes deux dans un corps, il y a deux animagus pour un corps...et vous pourrez les utilisez comme bon vous semble...

-chouette!!!!...avez vous un nom?

- je me nomme Cherchombre et le mouflet s'appelle..

- le mouflet t'envoie chier parce qu'il sait comment ce présenter merde alors!! Bref je suis Silencenoir pour te servir jeune maître.

- woh c'est super chouette ce truc, mais j'aime pas le 'maître' à la fin, je préfère mon prénoms...

- bien...nous partons retiens bien nos apparence pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

- déjà fait!!!!!!!!

et les deux félins disparurent dans la forêt sombre et silencieuse. Laissant un Niklaus extatique seule dans la clairière bien éclairée. Un peu après il remarqua un clan de flan au caramel, suivit d'un ...berger? en mousse.._Le Petit Bonhomme En Mousse__ Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir C'est comme la chanson douce Que chantait ta maman le soir La petite, petite marionnette Qui s'étale et qui s'entête C'est l'enfance qui revient_ _Le soir où tu as du chagrin _(cette chanson à quelque chose de sadique je sais pas vous..).Puis Niklaus reprit pieds avec la réalité laissant là ses rêves ses cauchemars et autre flan à la crème. &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le groupe d'adultes dès que Severus les rejoins entreprirent de prendre de grave décisions sur leur protéger, filleul, neveu, ou autre non identifier. Donc, les deux professeurs allaient enquêter sur les agresseurs du serdaigle, pendant que ce dernier suivrait les cours. Les autres était chargés de: pour l'un découvrir les plan de Voldemort, pour les deux autres ne pas refaire la déco de la chaumière merci c'était suffisamment énervant à faire comme cela à la base. Et ils quittèrent doucement les appartements d'un maître des potions des plus soulagé, au final. Étant plus de 19h passé, Severus décida de manger dans ces appartements, et après une collation des plus mérité s'endormit.

Voili voilou!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour envoyer l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique taper 5

pour tuer l'auteur taper 6

pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Severus taper7

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Draco taper8

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Niklaus taper9

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page

...en espérant que cela vous à plu!!!


	15. on vous laisse vous débrouiller

Yeepy!!!!!!!!!!!! j'ai fait enfin mon chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! entre les compos à réviser et ma nouvelle fiction et en plus tako qui commence à m'énerver....bref! Voilà un nouveau chapitre

chapitre 15: mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!

_Étant plus de 19h passé, Severus décida de manger dans ces appartements, et après une collation des plus mérité s'endormit._

_&&&&&&&&  
_

Je m'ennuie.....et c'est terrible, je m'ennuie parce que Potter est en fuite sûrement à moitié fou ou peut être crevé dans un coin....de ce fait je ne peux pas faire des plans diabolique. Donc je m'ennuies, et c'est très peu crédible pour moi Tom Jedusor, descendant de Salazar Serpentar alias Lord Voldemort.

Je m'ennuies je m'ennuies je m'ennuies je m'ennuies, même le livre sacré, le plus captivant jamais connu, intitulé; _Les cocottes en papiers pour sorcier s'ennuyant_ ne me captive pas autant qu'il le devrait...... je m'ennuies et ça m'énerve.....c'est pas juste je déteste Potter, je déteste les moldus, je hais mon père, je hais mon livre....je vais me défouler sur mes mangemorts...

Je sors de mes appartements et me dirige majestueusement vers la salle du trône encore vide...Mais qui a laissé ce bras traîner j'ai manqué de me casser la figure!!... Mais si c'est pas ma chère disciple Bellatrix Lestrange...aussi conne et folle qu'un muchou poilu bleu à pois rose...où en sont les recherches de Lucius et Severus pour trouver le foutu-gosse-qu'a-pas-voulu-crever-d'un-avada-dans-la-face-à-un-ans-et-qui-continu-de-faire-chier-mon-onde-et-mes-prévisions-de-grand-mage-noir-méchant-et-cruel-Potter.

-toujours rien dis-tu?

Crispage de ce cher Lucius...c'est marrant on dirais qu'il aime pas les séances de doloris...Et le voilà qui se trémousse sur le sol...s'il savait comment il peut être comique sur le sol comme ça je crois qu'il mourrait de honte

-Severus qu'as-tu à(dire pour ta défense?..oups je m'égare)me rapporter sur ces Mcfadden?

-eh bien....la mère semble très proche de son cousin, et par conséquent de Albus Dumbledore...elle à l'air doué pour les duels et tous ce qui est combat....et le fils ...on dit qu'il se remet d'une attaque de mangemorts, qu'ils auraient subit durant l'été...Maître..

C'est bien probable vu le nombre d'attaque que j'ai lancé dans le pays pour faire déprimer le Griffondorque..mais cela ne m'avance pas..et un doloris pour petit Sevy!!!! ouh je suis très en colère navré pour vous mais bon on fait avec ce que l'on a sous la mains, donc les doloris vont tomber ce soir....

&&&&&&&&&&

*****mayday!!mayday!!*voila ce que pensait notre très célèbre et charmant et pas con et futé et...bref voilà ce que pensait avec horreur Niklaus face à sa magnifique chevelure...d'un rose pétant des plus beau. Alors qu'a ces coté un louis était mort de rire devant sa tête des plus étonnante, et qui avait lui pour l'occasion un vert pomme au reflet rouge feu....Chris elle était des plus sceptique face à sa colorations jaune canari aux mèches bleues, Ana ne semblait pas faire attention à ses cheveux violet; et Luna était apparemment satisfaite de ses mèches rouges flamboyantes. Ainsi les personnes présentes dans la grande salle admirait leur nouvelles teinte, faisant toutes les palettes de l'arc-en-ciel en mélangeant parfois deux ou trois couleur...Dumbledor arborait une magnifique barbe mauve à point jaune et vert.

- je trouve que Goyle ressemble de plus en plus à un muchou bleu c'est atroce!!

- c'est quoi un muchou?

- un bestiole tout poilu de partout avec des yeux globuleux et bridé, trois pinces de crabe et huit d'araignée, une queue mauves ou rose fluor, ça dépend des races, avec des ventouses dessus, une petite bouche qui lorsqu'il l'ouvre en grand ressemble plus à un hachoir à éléphant qu'autre chose. Il mesure 30 centimètre c'est vachement teigneux, et affectueux quand tu possède son coeur, métaphoriquement parlant bien sur! Ça vit essentiellement dans les forêts de Mourachus vertes aussi appelées truc vert et super haut, où l'on rencontre des bonshommes bleus géants...satisfait? -...rassure moi ça n'existe pas ces trucs? - bien sûr que si tu trouveras la description dans le livre nommé A_nimaux hideux et repoussant dans le monde._

- et la différence avec les muchous bleu?

- le muchou bleu fait 10 centimètre de plus, à une queue qui est rose pétant, et possède trois cornes en plus au niveau de l'abdomen....

- Je vois....ça fait peur quand tu sais que ça existe....

-ouais....

_ temps mort!!!!!!!!!! le lecteur doit sûrement être paumé,oui je vous entends d'ici » mais c'est quoi ces conneries comment peu exister un truc pareille!! »..ah non c'était pas ça..? ah oui c'est vrais vous vous demandez tous sûrement( qui a dit « pas moi »!!!!) comment ça se fait que lorsque vous avez tranquillement laissé Sevy tous seul il était dans un fauteuils, vous vous retrouvez avec une tripoté de bonshommes de toute les couleurs...eh bien c'est simple nous sommes maintenant le 20 octobre les problèmes se sont arrangés pour le pas doué de service qui a maintenant un Draco collé au basque en plus pratiquement tous le temps......,qui commence à apprécier vraiment le professeurs des cachots future parcours du combattant....ou pas de même qu'il reçoit plusieurs lettres qui le mène vers des endroits assez étrange de la part de Lucius et une correspondance beaucoup plus inintéressante de la part de Sirius et Remus, enfin surtout Sirius.... enfin bref on est plus à ça près.....et euh.....Snape se dit que c'est pas permis de devoir prendre soin d'un gamin aussi bandant....Rose s'éclate profondément avec les élèves....Lucius veux revoir Sevy, il commence à être frustré....Sirius et Remus filent le parfait amour avec plein de chocolat et autre plaisir culinaire....Draco apprécie un peu plus les amis du serdaigle...merlin joue les pompom girl...et depuis quelque temps poudlard est victime de calembour stupide et autre blague foireuse...la semaine dernière c'était des animaux qui prenais leur petit déj', et puis ya deux jour on avait droit à des schtroumphe de 90 cm....plusieurs on hurlé de rire en entendant la nouvelle, devinez qui?...je pense que je vais reprendre l'histoire parce que là c'est assez long comme ça..._

-les filles on a cours de potions maintenant si on y allait?

- oui oui on suit...

- eh!!!!elle ma traité de fille!!!

- ce n'est pas ce que tu es?

- mais-euh NAAAOOONNN!!!

&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la salle des potions trois élèves observaient avec étonnement leur chaudron, plus loin un professeur s'éloignait avec désespoir...(limite si on ne voit pas la pierre qui l'écrase...). Le contenu du chaudron commença à glouglouter, puis à buller, et enfin vira au noir charbon dans un grand 'bouf' qui fit une fumée jaune flash qui entoura doucement les trois propriétaire du chaudron.

Lors que la fumée se dissipa enfin, les autres personnes présent dans les cachots purent observer un canard en plastique qui se balançait au gré des 'coin coin' indignés qu'il provoquait, à sa droite se trouvait une toute petite bestiole poilue et rose assez blasé, qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un chinchilla , à la droite de celle-ci se trouvait pour le coup un cheval à bascule violet qui se balançait d'un air résigné. Le maître ès potions, les observa d'un air abasourdit avant de se rendre compte que les trois ....animaux(?) devaient être ses élèves et que le reste de la classe était secoué par un éclat de rire général.

- Mon dieu mais que vais-je faire de vous?

-coin coin!!!

-squeek!!

-.....

- je vois...je sens que je vais morfler......

- je sens que je vais me marrer mais on ne veux plus d'interventions du narrateur donc bon je lance juste mes dès et c'est finit.*roll roll * 6! ouh que ça va être marrant!!-Donc les élèves étaient mort de rire le professeur déprimé, les transformés agacé (ça tombe toujours sur eux les pauvres...ou pas!). C'est un cours de potions. Les élèves préparent donc des potions? Donc il arriva ce qui devait arriver...

Un élèves (a) secoué de rire renversa un produit (x) dans un chaudron (y), (a) remarquant que (x) était entré en contacte avec (y), arrêta de rire immédiatement et hurla brusquement au autres de se coucher à terre. Les produit (x) et (y) font une violente réaction c'est bien connu... donc une épaisse fumée noir s'échappa de (y), provoquant une réaction des plus étonnantes....un cyclone. Oui je vous entends d'ici « quoi? Mais ce n'est pas possible dans un si petit château!!? » mais comme vous venez de le dire c'est un château...... donc le cyclone commença a sévir soufflant doucement puis de plus en plus fort dans les petits cachot avant d'exploser la porte de la salle et de s'élancer dans les couloirs, emportant dans son chemin les élèves et professeur présent dans ces lieux.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Houston wii have e problem, pourquoi ya une panthère qui vole?

- mayday mayday!! crache imminent dans un arbre rattraper le!!!!!!

....où est passé la caméra? Je peux pas narré dans ces conditions..si? Ah bon.... bruit de course, un sifflement, un bruit sourd et un jurons plus tard...

-je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas le laisser tester sa forme animagus c'est pas prudent!!!!

- mais comment je pouvais savoir moi qu'il allait choper Niky pour le balancer!!et puis franchement on a pas idée d'être un phénas* à poil ras!!! et puis on dirait pas mais c'est vachement fort ces petite bêtes là..

claquement sec dans la salle..sûrement la salle sur demande.. une bordé de jurons à faire pâlir une grand mère( une seule personne pourra comprendre ce trait d'esprit...si les grand mère se mettent à chouter les petits jeunes, si les retraité du troisième ages fument comme des collégiens et si l'ex-gendarme apprend à ses petits enfant à voler moi je vous le demandes où va-t-on?...)

-voyons Mariana pas devant les enfants!!-..j'ai louper un chapitre?-

- mais il m'a bouffé le doigt!!!!

- estime toi heureuse que ce ne soit pas la panthère qui l'ai fait!

- mon dieu...je n'ose imaginer son halène putride ses yeux remplis de haine....et OUAÏlleuh!!!! il vient de me balancer un coup de patte dans la tête!!!!

- bien fait!

-..hum!

- bien nous pouvons dire que grâce à notre entraînement spécial toi Draco Lucius Malfoy, et toi Niklaus Bob Roger Mcfadden avez réussit à devenir des animagus accomplis en....respectivement 4 mois 3 semaines, 5 jours 8heures 24 minutes et 20 secondes..et 5 mois, 2semaines, 3 jours, 14 heures, 50 minutes et 10 secondes.....

...- ah oui vous avez loupé les cadeaux de noyel, les embarrassant moment du nouvel an, les connerie de Sirius et Remus...je vous rassure vous avez rien loupé de très important... le célèbre et horrible châtiment de Rose sur les deux gosses de maintenant 37 ans...les révélation de Severus à Lucius, les emmerde de Merlin, l'ennui de Voldychou....-bref février moi magnifique où il neige, où il fait froid, où Rose à des idées tordu pour ces cours....oui figurez-vous qu'elle à décider de pratiquer un sort qui ferais connaître au personnes qui le désire s'il vont avoir un héritage d'un quelconque être magique, allant de véracrasse au vampires, en passant par les veelas..Bref voyons voir ce charmant cours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- j'ai découvert un sort dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux qui vous révèle si vous avez hérité d'un être magique des pouvoirs...je ne l'ai pas encore tester mais bon...Qui veut essayer?!

..gros silence bruit de criquet en fond....au final tous le monde recule sauf Niklaus qui est trop consterné pour s'en rendre compte...et oui la connerie est partout...

- oh tu te porte volontaire Niklaus..je te reconnais bien là!!

- quoi?! Que non!!!

- mais si mais si!!!

elle lève sa baguette et récite tout une litanie de mots latins en direction de Niklaus de plus en plus terrifié. Puis une douce brume s'élève dans les airs avant de tracer des mots...

- oh tiens..Veela Supérieur..c'est vachement rare les veelas supérieur!! encore une fois tu sort de l'ordinaire!!!

- mama...!

- suivant!!!

Ainsi donc se déroula l'heure de Dcfm, on appris que Draco n'avait aucun héritage, leur adage disait la pur famille des Malfoy....Chris héritait des nymphe et Ana des dryades...Ron Weasley héritait de la belette magique...Hermione à sa grande surprise et à celle des autre héritait d'un elfe......Crabe et Goyle du gorille des montagne...bref tous allait bien ils était content, les héritages ne se manifestant qu'à l'age de 16 ans, les élèves avaient le temps de s'y faire et de se renseigner...

- au fait!! je voudrais que à la fin de l'année vous fassiez un exposez sur les héritages que vous allez recevoir, ce qui n'en ont pas, pourrons en faire sur les vampires, les sensuel, les sphinx, les gorgones, les harpies, les méduses...non pas le truc constitué à 99% d'eau, mais bien méduse comme le mythe de la méduse, qui pétrifiait les gens; les banshees.... et je crois que c'est déjà bien...Bon courage!!!!!!!!!!!

un peu plus tard dans les couloirs tous discutait avec avidité du cours, lorsque ana lâcha une information des plus intéressante...

- tu savais que les veelas, ne choisissaient pas leur compagnon, ou compagne...alors si toi tu es un veela supérieur tu aura deux compagnons....ou compagne....

-...bug technique veuillez réitérer la manoeuvre de démarrage.....nous sommes navré mais le service est momentanément en panne pour une duré indéterminée...

-euh..Niklaus? Ouhouh!! ya quelqu'un?

*phénas: oiseaux parents du phénix, en un peu beaucoup moins magique, d'un plumage essentiellement gris, avec des touffe de poils, sur le torse, le crâne, et le bas du dos, il varie parfois jusqu'au bleu, son chants est envoûtant, il l'utilise pour capturer ses proies plus facilement, il possède une force incroyable, et est très susceptible...déteste le choux et la batavia!!!

Page de pub!!!: j'ai fait une nouvelle fiction sur pirates des caraïbe..que voulez vous lorsqu'on se refait toute la série on ne peux pas s'en empêcher! !

Voili voilou!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour envoyer l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique taper 5

pour tuer l'auteur taper 6 pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Severus taper7

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Draco taper8

Pour frapper/tuer/plaindre/féliciter/désespérer(barrer la ou les mentions inutiles) Niklaus taper9

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page

...en espérant que cela vous à plu!!!


	16. douce folie

Et voilà le chapitre 16 est pour vous. J'ai passer mes compositions, mais j'ai survécue, avec un tout petit peu moins d'imagination mais je continue mais histoire pour vous servir dans ma folie. Et s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews, ne jouez pas les lecteurs passif, cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'on est suivit. Les passages en gras, ce sont les dialogues entre les jumeaux.

Chapitre 16: douce folie.

**-Je vais revenir...**

**tu es sur?..tu pourrais toujours...**

**-Non on doit en finir après je finirais de dormir, jusqu'à la fin des temps et je te laisserais mon corps...cela te va-t-il?**

**Non....j'aimerais que l'on puisse vivre deux dans deux autres corps..mais je te laisse le contrôle, ne fais pas de bêtise...**

**-non je suis las....**

**Las de quoi? **

**-De tout de ce qui arrive de ma vie, des autres et de rien, de ce qui n'est pas....je n'en peu plus...**

**heureusement nous sommes en positions de réapparaître dans ce monde.....en tan que Harry Potter, survivant..le gamin à la prophétie....**

**-Oui, tourne à gauche et enlève le bracelet..heureusement que tu as pris une cape à capuche noir....**

Vingt minute plus tard, une ombre se déplaçait silencieusement dans préolard...ce que l'ombre n'avait pas prévue c'était qu'un loup garou traînait dans le coin...Fenrir Greyback, sentit que l'ombre était le « sauveur du monde sorcier »...attendant, en la suivant, que l'ombre soit seule dans une ruelle sombre. Dès qu'elle le fut, il se jeta sur elle, et plaqua sa mains sur la bouche, pendant qu'il enlevait la capuche révélant un visage fin, deux grands yeux verts terrifier, des cheveux en batailles et une fine cicatrice en éclaire sur le front. Un rire froid s'échappa de la gorge de l'agresseur, alors qu'il transplanait en direction d'un lieu inconnue.

Dès que la sensations de transplanage s'arrêta, Harry se jeta sur le côté, échappant à la poigne écrasante du loup-garou. Mais celui-ci avait déjà sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'entrave sur le griffondor, avant de lui donner un coup de pieds violant dans le ventre, alors qu'il était au sol, lui coupant la respiration. Traîné par Greyback, Harry reprenait difficilement sa respiration, réfléchissant avec abattement...Mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe!! Doucement mais sûrement, une douleurs sourde envahissait sa tête, empêchant toute réflexion cohérente. Le duo entra dans la salle, contenant un trône, sinistre et terrifiant, surtout pour les mangemorts incliné devant leur maître. Droit fière, et intrigué, par la présence d'un mangemort qu'il n'avait pas convoqué et de son fardeau.

Greyback s'inclina devant le trône avant de présenter le garçon au seigneur noir. Celui-ci sembla surpris puis éclata de rire, glaçant les os de tout personne présente, faisant hurler de douleurs Harry Potter, se convulsant sur le sol. Et Voldemort remercia Greyback, et congédia tous ses serviteur, restant seul avec le griffondor. Harry avait peur. Il voyait encore à ses côtés cette ombre, menaçante pour certain rassurante pour d'autre... cette ombre annonçant la fin d'une vie, la fin d'un destin l'accomplissement d'une destiné.

Et Harry avait peur, face au mage noir, mais aussi face à cette ombre, il ne voulait pas mourir pas maintenant, alors que sont frères avait une raison de vivre, l'envie de continuer ce chemin qu'était la vie, sa vie, leur vie à tous les deux.

Voldemort jubilait. Dans les yeux verts et brillant du garçon il voyait la peur s'étendre, dans ces pupilles. Et Voldemort en était heureux, le gamin avait enfin peur de lui, et il ressentait sa peur par leur liens. Il avait finit de s'ennuyer, et il allait s'amuser sur l'enfant, le brisant point par point, usant de toute sorte de stratagème, il en était sur.

&&&&&&&&&&

Les cris résonnaient dans les couloirs vide de la sombre bâtisse servant de rassemblement à Voldemort. S'élevant des cachots, il déchiraient l'air, où transparaissait la douleur, la peur, et peut être caché, tout au fond, la folie, se développant comme un parasite.

Dans un cachots sombre, une baguette est relevé, un cris s'arrête, un rire cynique éclate. Un corps s'affaisse sur le sol, saignant abondamment de plusieurs plaies béantes, ce corps tremble violemment sur le sol froid de ce cachots. Et son protagoniste le regarde avec satisfaction, ses yeux rouges brillant furieusement dans le noir. La baguette se pointe de nouveau sur le garçon, une parole est murmurée avec délectation et les cries reprennent, tandis que la peau semble brûler sur le torse de l'enfant.

Lorsque la douleurs cessa enfin, Harry sombra dans les ténèbres. C'était ce qu'il espérait mais le mage noir avait pris soin de lui faire boire une potions de sa création. Et les ténèbres rassurantes devinrent les lieux où la Souffrance revenait, envahissante, la douleurs, la peur et les souvenir, revenait hanter le garçon. Des souvenir, des visages, des accusations. Des cauchemars, des rêves, des visions. Tout est mélangé, pour lui faire peur, pour l'accuser, pour le culpabiliser.

Et le garçon de sombrer un peu plus dans la folie au fond de son esprit, accompagné parfois de son jumeaux. Chantant comptine, regardant avec amusement son corps tremblait. Étudiant avec fascinations le sang couler de son corps. Et tous cela ne l'aidait pas à maîtriser sa folie grandissante. Rassurante lorsque l'homme en noir venait pour s'amuser. Et lui riait lorsqu'il avait mal, et pleurait lorsqu'il se rendait compte de sont état. Et l'homme s'amusait, un peu plus, un peu moins, mais toujours pendant plusieurs jours, heures, semaines? Mais cela faisait longtemps que le temps ne contait plus pour l'enfant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Dans la forêt lointaine »

des pas s'approche de la portes de sa cellules, des pas calmes, royaux. C'est lui.

« On entend le coucou  
Du haut de son grand chêne »

la portes s'ouvrait sur l'homme,

« Il répond au hibou »

prononçant encore ces paroles, vides de sens pour le garçon. -bonjour Potter, on va encore bien s'amuser aujourd'hui?

« Coucou hibou  
Coucou hibou  
Coucou coucou coucou »

et le mot fatal tomba.

-Crucio.

Calme, roulant sur la langue, murmuré doucement, comme le nom d'un aimé. Et la douleurs vient, envahissante, violente, comme les affres de la passion. Et le cris envahit le cachots, masquant légèrement, le rire au fond de la gorge de Harry, douce mélodie aux oreilles de Voldemort. Et dans sa tête résonnait des chanson, des comptines, ses cordes vocales étant déchirées, et ses yeux restaient vitreux, cachant l'étincelle brillante.

Plic ploc, faisait le sang sur le dallage.

« Il pleut, il pleut bergère  
Presse tes blancs moutons »

devenant rouges, sous la pluie

« Allons sous ma chaumière  
Bergère vite allons  
J'entends sous le feuillage  
L'eau qui tombe à grand bruit »

plic ploc faisait le sang.

« Voici, venir l'orage,  
voici l'éclair qui luit »

« Crucio »

et Harry riait encore un peu au fond de sa tête seul. Son jumeaux restant plongé dans le sommeil dans lequel l'avait plongé Harry.

Voili voilou!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour envoyer l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique taper 5( ou le numéro de st Anne au choix)

pour tuer l'auteur taper 6

pour remercier l'auteur taper 7

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page

...en espérant que cela vous à plu!!!


	17. bogue technique et missions

Bonjour les gens!!!!!!! la boulette est de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!!!!merci merci je sais je suis génial....Bref je vais vous laisser lire ce petit chapitre tranquillou.....ou pas mais bon!!!

chapitre 17 : mission impossible et erreur technique 

_et Harry riait encore un peu au fond de sa tête seul. Son jumeaux restant plongé dans le sommeil dans lequel l'avait plongé Harry._

_- _grâce à Fenryr, et sa grande gueule, nous savons où il se trouve.....dans les cachots de lord Voldemort... Harry serait torturé par le lord en personne pendant des heures.....

- devons nous prévenir Dumbledore?

- Non, il serait capable de le dire à la presse juste pour le plaisir de faire une boulette....

- c'est Dumbledore quoi.... il va falloir nous organiser pour le sortir de là....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans un hall d'entré apparaît dans un 'pop' sonore, une ombre vêtue de noir, un masque cachant ses traits. Dune forme indéfinie s'éloignant rapidement et silencieusement de celle-ci. Un murmure, un ordre, la forme s'éloigne à la recherche de sa quête.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une porte sombre s'ouvre sur un homme, ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude pense l'enfant, accroché au murs. Il distingue les traits de l'homme...pas de yeux carmin, pas de crâne chauve....pas de face de serpent en vue..;donc celui là n'est pas le grand méchant qui lui fait du mal? Comme c'est intéressant.... d'ailleurs il le connaît celui là,non?

« Il court, il court, le furet,  
Le furet du bois, Mesdames,  
Il court, il court, le furet,  
Le furet du bois joli.  
J'aurais plutôt dis le serpent mais on peu pas tout avoir  
Il est passé par ici,  
Il repassera par là. »

oh..qu'il a la voix rauque et pas plus haute qu'un murmure....mais l'autre là entendu...il le regarde bizarrement..il le connaît...mais où?

-hey....Harry?

-....S-Sirius.....

- yup!

- t'était pas supposé mort?

- apparemment non puisque je suis là pour te faire sortir...tout est dans le supposé....

- sortir...prisonnier comme un renard dans son terrier, il ne laisse sortir personne et vous attends au pire endroit pour vous faire mal....il vous amadou pour mieux vous briser...

- de quoi parles-tu Harry?

- Harry n'es plus là... c'est un fou!! il veut vivre ou mourir lui même ne le sais pas!!! hier un oeil le regardait...de feu il était. Sorron qu'il s'appelait....un hobbit tuer il voulait!!! Mais après tous Harry à vue un éléphant rose faire du tutu dans un magasin de porcelaine....

- O-kay.....je te détache et on file...._alohomora_

le corps du garçon s'effondre dans les bras de l'homme, l'enfant chantonne de sa voix brisée... il observe ce qui l'entoure et l'homme pointe sa baguette sur eux deux et les désillusionne; il sort à pas de loup et rejoint le hall d'entrée..;où les attends un homme au cheveux blond platine, le visage recouvert d'un masque blanc. Ils s'approchent, le touche et disparaissent.

&&&&&&&&&&&

il fait sombre....l'inconscience...étrange comme cela peut vous paraître stressant quand on a pu voir la mort de tous dans ces ténèbres....mais c'est étrange il voit du vert beaucoup de vert..des arbres...un vent qui bruit dans les feuilles...et..?!

-nous sommes dans la forêt de l'oublie.....

- pourquoi s'appelle-t-elle comme cela?

-..euh.. j'ai oublié

....un groupe de voyageur..une femme avec un chapeau noir et un battons.. un mec qui se balade avec un polochon?..une elfe avec de gros seins? Un nain avec une peluche qui fait « Ouin »? Un mec avec une hache? Et un autre avec une cape rouge qui fait tache.....mais que ce que c'est que ce groupe?!!

les ténèbres encore....que?

- j'ai la un double appel un moment j'y répond...

- euh...ah?

-vous êtes bien chez mortis roi maudit du mortire...nous nous efforçons d'écourter agréablement votre attente..

-hum...

- nous vous forcerons à écourter agréablement votre tante

-hum?...

- une envie d'aventure? Hmm chez Mortis on recrute

-ah?

.......vachement intéressant dites donc.....encore du noir........ou non...

- Obelix non!!!

- pfff.....oui je sais je suis tombé dedans quand j'étais petit...et gnagnagna!!!roh c'est pas juste!!

....tombé dans quoi? La merde? Bonne question....et hop ténèbres....

* * *

BAM

-?

- ça compte que pour un!!

-pff

ah ouai un éléphant géant sur un champ de bataille....je peux mourire en paix avec cette information...hop ténèbres.... ça devient lourd à la fin....

- oh non de la Kryptonite!!!!

..........que quelqu'un arrête cette connerie!!!re-ténèbres...

-Godric veux-tu lâcher Salazard!!

- quand il me lâcheras mes cheveux!!!je veux pas finir chauve!!!

- mais il devient bleu le pauvre!!!!!

- voyons Helga!! Salazard réussira toujours à survivre c'est comme les rats plus tu veux les crever plus y en a....

-Rowenna!!!! c'est pas parce qu'il t'a piqué ton porridge ce matin que tu dois laisser faire un acte aussi barbare!!

- mais on parle des hommes!! c'est par définitions barbare inutiles et complètement stupides!!!

......je cauchemarde!!! dites moi que c'était pas les fondateur!! s'il vous plaît pour ma santé mentale!!! re ténèbres....et plus de visions!! je suis sauf!! merlin ce vieux con à entendue ma prière!!!

* excUse nOus HArry PotTer... Une sImpLe eRreUr des TechnIciens....mAuvaIs brAnchEment *

....je viens d'entendre une voix grave et profonde sois disant pleine de sagesse m'annoncer que tous ce que je viens de voir à m'en filer une migraine était une simple erreur!!!???? C'est décidé autant que je le peu je fuis l'état d'inconscience!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&

-alors?

-Missions accompli!!! récupérations du bagage fait !!!....mais euh.....

- il semble délirer...

- justement à ce propo..c'est normal qu'il chante des comptines à la cons?

- il murmure quelque chose..

-....oh ...non....Lois.....pauvre Superman.....ou pas.....Légolas?.....du..95b.......sharingan?......

-.............de quoi parle-t-il?.....

-je ne veux pas le savoir!!! en attendant il faut le soigner..pause le sur le lit!!! Rose va chercher les potions dans le labo!! à Droite!! non pas cette droite l'autre!!!pas ta droite ma droite!!

- mais y a pas plusieurs droite?

- apparemment le milieu était optionnel ....

Voili voilou!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Pour frapper l'auteur taper 1

pour lyncher l'auteur taper2

pour accabler l'auteur taper3

pour simplement ne rien dire taper4

pour envoyer l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique taper 5

pour tuer l'auteur taper 6

pour remercier l'auteur taper 7

pour donner votre avis cliquer sur review en bas de la page...

pour remercier l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour féliciter l'auteur cliquer sur review en bas de la page

pour autre chose cliquer sur review en bas de la page

...en espérant que cela vous à plu!!!

ps: je sais que le chapitre est plutôt court je m'en excuse j'étais en manque d'inspiration!!!!


	18. de un on passe à deux!

Hallo survivant du dernier chapitre en date!!!!! oui je sais il était un peu bizarre mais vous aurez les explications..un tous petit peu plus bas avec l'évocation de merlin... je crois que tous le monde c'est un petit peu perdu dans les trucs étrange du chapitre 17 mais je vous rassure c'était fait exprès..qui peu me citer les films séries, livres d'où je l'ai tiré...oui non parce que rien ne m'appartient c'est bien connue..sauf le dernier pétage de plomb avec Saly et Godric

je vais encouragez mes lecteurs...avec mes mouvements de step préféré vu en cours!!!! allez les gens!!! reviewer!! ne vous découragez pas!! ils vous reste encore un nombre x de chapitre à lire!!!..et non je ne mord pas!!!Courage Lacrymae, Nounou!! Brigitte tu peux le faire..où pas mais je suis avec toi!!!Tako tu peux te débrouiller t'es assez grande..

..et les autres? Il est où le sennen hakshaku? Et clamara?!!

_- mais y a pas plusieurs droite?_

_- apparemment le milieu en faisait partie...._

et Severus se concentra sur le malade/fou/gamin/sale gosse/enflure/empêcheur de rester tranquille(barrez la ou les mentions inutiles...Bref sur Brave-gosse-assez-fou-pour-laisser-le-grand-méchant-pas-beau-s'ennuyer-tous-seul-sans-lui-tenir-compagnie-Potter, qui paraissait passablement en mauvais état..pour ne pas dire à moitié mort; Le lord darky...zut Voldy lui ayant laissé le minimum vital pour la survie...Ça va pas aider... et Rose qui ne revenait pas!! ah si la voilà qui revenait enfin accompagné d'un elfe de maison qui paraissait désespéré.

- quand on sait que Rose est restée coincé dans Poudlard pendant deux mois sans retrouver son chemin...... ça fait vachement peur...Bref..on en est où nous?...alors...Sirius à joué au sauveur. Merlin à raté son installation de la télé et de la radio...en même temps les anges sont pas doué pour se genre de trucs...Harry s'est pris des visions étranges dans la face..il à perdue la raison..quoique..il a encore assez de raison pour gueuler tous n'est pas perdue!! il est gravement blessé Severus le soigne..on vous passe le diagnostique du Doc'.....on a perdue la chronologie de l'histoire..ah non .. c'est l'auteur autant pour moi....Bref on va sauter quelque truc non parce que je crois qu'observer la vie d'une mouche ne doit pas être des plus intéressant pendant que le gamin est dans le coma donc on s'arrête là!!. voila!! 8 Juin 96 à 8h 48 et 25sec...26...27...-

Dans une cuisine propre..enfin selon les critère de l'auteur.... deux hommes paraissant tous ce qu'il y a de pas réveillé se versaient des bols de café... la cuisine était calme..les oiseaux chantait dans le jardin le soleil brillait les hommes buvaient leurs café....Bref tous allait bien pour le mieux....

-QUE QUOI????COMMENT !!!BLACK TOUS EST DE TA FAUTE!!!!

-HEIN ??!!MAIS POURQUOI??? J'AI ENCORE RIEN FAIT!!!!

- juste en prévisions....

- tu insinue que je vais faire une connerie j'ai pas rêvé là?

-......Le clebs...tu es en caleçon dans la cuisine..et ton bol coule à côté.....tu es un abruti...

- c'est un cauchemar....

- apparemment oui puisque je suis dedans mais je suis honoré de pouvoir te pourrir tes nuits. Si seulement tu pouvais éviter de le faire dans mes rêves...

- et pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit hein? C'est à cause de mon nom hein c'est ça?!

- mais de quoi tu parle?

- ça s'appelle du racisme pur et dur tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!!! t'es qu'un connard Servilus!! je comprend mieux pourquoi t'es toujours aussi seul au lit!!!

-Ah parce que toi t'es tous content avec ton loup-garou que tu peu baiser autant que tu veux que nous on est des mecs frigides et sans aucune chance d'avoir un amant!!!!! tu vaux pas mieux que ta famille!!! Sorcier de merde!!

- Je suis peut être un sorcier de merde mais toi tu es un enculé doublé d'un bâtard graisseux triplé avec un foutu maître des potions à la con!!!

Non j'avais dit que tous allait bien!! ...Pff c'est pas maintenant qu'on va réussir à les garder dans une pièces sans que l'autre veuille le zigouiller et étaler ses tripes sur les murs.... tiens Severus a entrepris de choper tous ce qui lui passais sous la mains pour faire de Sirius un hachis..parfait pour certaines potions d'après les dire du « Petit maître des potions, un jour, toujours » magazine....Pour quel raisons déjà? Ah oui Paddy à traité Severus de..Maîtres des potions à la con.. l'insulte ultime d'après lui...

Sirius a décider de se planquer derrière le placard..qui est dans un équilibre précaire..Mauvaise idée voilà que Snape touche le placard avec une loutre évanouie(mais kéckél fout la?)... le placard chute lentement sur le dernier Lord de la très noble et très pure et très méchantes et très riches et très peu moderne et très très très très très vieille famille Black....Paix à son âmes je crois qu'il vient de mourir sous la pression d'une soupière et d'un tonnelet de bière de 2 tonnes..le pauvre. Le bruit finissant de réveiller les quelques habitant pas encore réveillé après le bruit qu'ai pu faire un éléphant volant, une beuglante, une batterie, un cor géant, un avion, une locomotive à vapeur qui fait tchoufftchouff, une oie indigné, un cerf en rut, un service de katana maudit et..et c'est déjà bien.

C'est donc avec déplaisir que Lucius vit sa cuisine finir comme finit un no man's land après une guerre à la bombe « surprise »*... et au milieu de ce capharnaüm trônait fièrement un Severus Snape assit aussi dignement que possible sur un tonnelet de bière de deux tonnes..et d'où dépassait au sol un Sirius plus que bleu..il virait doucement mais sûrement au violet foncé; Le cris de détresse que poussa Remus en voyant son amant finissant d'agoniser ramena les pieds de Lucius sur terre et d'ailleurs sa tête fut rapidement ramené vers un mur qui passait par là...avec un inquiétant boing boing.

&&&&&&&&

à l'étage le bruit avait au moins eu le mérite de faire sortir le jeune homme de son état de coma léger( en tout cas plus léger que son crétinisme profond..navré pour les fans mais c'est la vérité); se redressant de tous sa -petite- hauteur...Il regarda avec un air un peu perdu la chambre au teinte bleu dans laquelle il avait finit par atterrir...dans son esprit tout était flou... son dernier souvenir clair étant une ombre noir près d'un homme aux yeux rouges moches et à la peau plus pâle qu'un cadavre... après tous n'était que peine douleur..chanson?!..hum oui des chanson il en avait chanté et avait-il toujours aussi peu de voix qu'il se souvenait en avoir eu un peu avant de perdre définitivement conscience?... ouvrant la bouche il lâcha une ou deux parole sans importance avant de se taire.. sa voix était rauque et rocailleuse d'avoir trop crié..peut être n'allait-il plus pouvoir parler avec ça voix d'avant..il avait du se déchirer les corde vocales..; et pas métaphoriquement parlant..

- bon où est-ce que je suis moi?....Ya quelqu'un dans ce coin que je sache si je peux grailler un peu? Non parce que c'est pas que j'ai faim mais ça doit faire à peu près un moi que j'ai rien eu à manger de très consistent...

seule le silence lui répondit...puis un cris de détresse résonna dans la maisonnée et des bruits de pas se firent entendre .attendant anxieusement le garçon fixait la porte où les pas s'était arrêté.

Elle s'ouvrit avec lenteur( de quoi faire faire une crise cardiaque durant l'attente à l'autre, ça permet en plus à l'auteur de réfléchir un peu) laissant apparaître une jeune femme d' 1m 75, les cheveux noirs et bouclé, la peau légèrement halé, les yeux d'un bleu vert chaleureux et la silhouette fine et svelte. Le garçon relâcha sa respiration en découvrant que la femme n'avait pas l'air bien méchante..- moi je dis grave erreur le châtiment qu'elle peut infliger est des plus atroce et des plus sadique- et puis il fallait qu'il pense à réveiller son jumeau...

_Niklaus tu dors?....Niklaus?......NIKLAUS!!!!!!!! réveille toi bon sang on est sortit des cachots!!!_

_- cachots quels cachots?!! tu as été prisonnier? Mon dieu et tu ne m'as pas réveillé!!!!!_

_calme toi!! c'est bon tous va bien je suis sein et sauf...enfin je crois...._

_-_ bonjour Harry... je suis Rose Mcfadden... 

_Rose Mcfadden on connaît?_

_-Rose....professeur de l'école, mère de remplacement pour les « adultes » ,complice de nôtre sauvetage..._

_sentiments envers elle?_

_-Neutre aucune animosité.....d'ailleurs faut que tu m'explique.._

_oui?_

_-Comment tu as fait pour te dédoublé? Non pas que le nouveau Harry soit dérangeant mais il m'inquiète à chanter à tue tête..ça fait un peu bizarre.._

_ah ça! C'est parce que je suis devenue fou et donc entre temps je me suis un peu planqué et l'autre à pris à ma place..mais maintenant je l'ai mis à la sono.._

_- c'est bien ça met un peu d'ambiance dans le coin..._

En attendant les enfant ya rose qui vous observent comme si vous aviez deux tête...en même temps je la comprend..on se dédouble que rarement....et effectivement le jeune homme commençait à se dédoublé au niveau du dos une tête étant apparue, une aura doré et argenté se divisant au fur et a mesure.( oui elle est visible cette aura..manifestation magique étrange..); au bout d'un moment le double d'Harry était presque complètement sortit du corps de son frère, les yeux fermé il ne semblait pas prendre conscience qu'il se divisait... Et dans un Pop sonore il se détacha définitivement de son double, paraissant plus que surpris lorsqu'il rencontra durement le sol.

Rose lâcha alors un glapissement de surprise et sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour trouver les autres -si elle y arrive..je doute..c'est un couloir tous droit mais elle risque de se perdre jusqu'à la cuisine. Avec sa manie de continuer tous droit jusqu'à un mur et de tourner seulement à ce moment là..elle risque de nous faire un truc bizarre..-.

Toujours dans la chambre les jumeaux nouvellement deux se regardaient avec ébahissement et stupéfaction. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire un rire joyeux. Niklaus vivait dans son corps, et Harry vivait dans son corps. Le veela supérieur devenue deux, devenue deux veelas simples..heureux différents, heureux divisés.

&&&&&&&&

Dans la cuisine qui reprenait peu à peu sa forme originel les hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Un Sirius Black s'étouffant avec se qui semblait un canard en plastique au brocoli...un Remus Lupin l'aidant à recracher ses poumons, un Severus Snape regardant avec satisfaction les deux autres et un Lucius Malfoy consterné face à leur stupidité. C'est cet étrange tableau que découvrit Rose en débarquant toute essoufflée, échevelé et un peu à l'ouest.

- mais que?......Bof...Les garçons!!!!!!!!!!

= quoi?

- ...huff .hhh est-cequec'estpossibledesedédoublé?

=....De quoi?

-est-ce que c'est possible de se dédoublé en deux personnes distincte lorsqu'on a un jumeaux qui squoite dans votre corps..?

-Normalement non pourquoi?

- parce que je suis passée voir Harry pour savoir s'il allait bien, il s'amusait à parler tous seule et..

- attends il est réveillé?

- oui, donc j'entre dans sa chambre..

-la bleu?

- et je le voie qui doit discutailler avec Niklaus....

-Niklaus son jumeaux?

- oui...et au bout d'un moment je les voie enveloppée de lumière or et argent...

- or et argent?

-oui! Et le voilà qu'il commence à se dédoubler!!!

= oh mon dieu!! allons voir!!

et voilà que le groupe de bric et de broc et de bras cassé s'élance vers la chambre des fraîchement vrai jumeaux. Et nous on fait quoi?..ah on va les suivre? Boarf le chapitre suivant alors! J'ai moumoune qui m'attends avec mon poulet mexicain..

REVIEWEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* la bombe « surprise »: c'est un peu comme les ballon de super smash bross..on sait pas ce qui va nous tomber sur la gueule et c'est assez dévastateur entre le dragon géant le nain berserké, la peluche qui fait ouin..le téléporteur avec option déshabillage et une autre de dépiauter...

vous connaissez le reste et même le chemins pour les reviews..enfin normalement. Je vous rassure pour les nouveaux on a déjà essayer de m'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique mais ils avaient pas la place pour un cas comme le mien....ne désespérez pas un jour peut être je me calmerais..


	19. moumoune ma femme

Bonjour amis!!!!!!!!! je suis toujours en vie!!!!!!!!!! je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je dis ça mais bon, chacun ça connerie et tous le monde est content comme je dis..ou pas... bref me voici avec un nouveau chapitre et j'attends de vous chers lecteurs autant de review que la dernière fois( non je ne vais pas m'éclater à re citer tous le monde... y en a beaucoup, mais vous garder toute ma reconnaissance pour chacun de vous qui faites vivre ma fic!!!) le petit passage sentimental passé je laisse la place au chapitre, je viens d'inclure une page de pub...

*****p-u-b-l-i-c-i-t-e*****( chante en choeur un groupe de flamby au yeux larmoyant en se trémoussant)

voix profonde et mystérieuse dans le néant:un passé turbulent, une venue intrigante....une stupidité affligeante oui bientôt sur ce site une histoire fausse, stupide et banal!! une inconnue peu doué atterri en terre du milieu..oui vous avez bien entendue en terre du milieu!!! pour suivre les aventure d'une abruti face à des être pas forcément normaux venez lire..Le seigneur des agneaux©!!!! inventé, écrit et copyrighté par....Elle!!!!!!!! chapitre 1 déjà en ligne!!!

µµµµµµ p-u-b-l-i-c-i-t-e µµµµµ( chante en choeur des cuisses de poulet dansant le french cancan...)

vous l'aurez compris c'est la promotion d'une histoire...qui traite de....Lord of the ring!!!!!!!!!!!! écrite, abrutissé par moi!!

Chapitre 19: Blilblilothèque où ça?

_et voilà que le groupe de bric et de broc et de bras cassé s'élance vers la chambre des fraîchement vrai jumeaux. Et nous on fait quoi?..ah on va les suivre? Boarf le chapitre suivant alors! J'ai moumoune qui m'attends avec mon poulet mexicain.._

De retour pour vous conter la suite de cette aventure....j'ai manger mon poulet mexicain cuisiné par moumoune, elle est très jolie ma moumoune..et elle a de la poigne!! ah ça quelle femme!!! c'est pour cela que je l'aime, elle sais diriger la maison, et avec les enfants...si c'est pas magnifique je suis encore papa!!!!!

- t'as finit de débiter ta vie?!!!!!

beuh!! Myu!!!! ils sont méchants avec le narrateurs!!* ce sont des personnages fictifs, ils ne peuvent rien faire..* mais mois aussi je suis un personnage fictif!!!* tu es un narrateur et si je t'ai engagé c'est pas pour ta stupidité!!* beeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...bref reprenons.....alors...moumoune..poulet..rose perdue..jumeaux..okay!! ....voyons voire s'il y a tous le monde..

Rose?

-présente!!

Lunard et Padd'?

-présents....

Lucius et Severus?

- grumph....

les nouveau vrais jumeaux détaché?

-toujours en vie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

la cuisine torturée?

-humph..argh...

le flamby tueur?

- ay caramba!!!!!!!!

l'elfe barde et son...ok ok j'arrête!!

bien donc le groupe d'adulte suivait Rose vers la chambre des jumeaux. Dans cette chambre, les jumeaux eux n'en revenaient pas, ils étaient deux..enfin vraiment deux!!..avec un fou dans le fond du cerveau..et ils n'avait pas interrompue leur lien mental, ils allaient enfin pourvoir s'amuser, à deux, et puis c'était beaucoup plus pratique d'être deux...et alors qu'ils s'observaient dans le blanc des yeux pour se trouver, et peut être trouver la différence entre les deux. Le groupe entra, rose s'arrêtant sur le seuil malheureusement poussée par le reste de la troupe qui pilla net dès qu'ils virent les deux reflet se tourner vers eux. Se fut Severus qui repris le plus rapidement ses esprits, et avisant la cicatrice d'éclair sur l'un et non sur l'autre il pointa sa baguette sur l'autre en beuglant.

- qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici!!!!

ce à quoi répondis Rose en lui écrasant la tête sur le sol en disant

-Voyons Severus si tu m'avais écouté tu saurais que la personne en plus et Niklaus, Niklaus Potter, jumeaux de Harry Potter...bien autre chose?

-...moi aussi je veux apprendre à écraser du Sévy sur le sol!!!!!!

- couché Siri!

-...Rose..on a faim!!

- bien sur les enfants je vais m'occuper de faire à manger...ne bouger pas trop..je crois que vous êtes encore en convalescence?

- on peu aller à la bibliothèque?

-..euh oui...

et avant qu'elle ne put les empêcher les deux jumeaux c'était levé et couraient dehors, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas où se trouvaient la bibliothèque... ils cavalèrent donc dans les couloirs de la maisonnée, ouvrant des pièce, il découvrirent ainsi une porte donnant sur une chambres, une sur un long couloirs sentant l'antiseptique, une autre donnant sur une chambre rangée bordéliquement, de couleur bleue et jaune, une autre sur une vaste plaine verte, une encore sur un grand sablier, une sur des écuries, une sur un village moyen-ageux, où un petit homme au cheveux et à la moustache blonde les regarda interloqué avant de se tourner vers son camarade portant un dolmen et de forte stature....et une enfin s'ouvrit sur une sorte de grande ville blanche, un étendard formé d'un arbre blanc se faisant bouffer par..un vache flottait , un panneau sur le coté indiquait « bienvenue à Mini tyrex » . Après plusieurs heure de recherche pour eux il trouvèrent une cuisine où les attendaient leurs amis et protecteur. S'en suivit un repas des plus animé, les jumeaux voulant s'amuser et rattraper le temps perdu à ne pas faire ch** les autres, entamèrent une bataille de nourriture qui se termina mal pour la pauvre cuisine rescapé de la guerre s'étant déroulée ce matin.

Les jumeaux repartirent donc l'après midi la recherche de la bibliothèque qu'il trouvèrent au fin fond d'un couloir poussiéreux, des chauve souris volant de ci de là, un squelette lisant le même bouquins depuis 120 ans, planqué derrière un tableau qu'il avaient sans le faire exprès un petit peu abîmer... entrant dans ce lieu sacré, les jumeaux avisèrent un énorme codex posé en évidence..

- mon dieu!! un bourre crétin!!

- mais non c'est un étouffe lapin!!

- je croyait que c'était les castors...

- non ça c'est Hermione...

- ah oui c'est vrai..

ils parcoururent donc le codex géant, afin de trouver des ouvrage qui leur conviendraient..ils revinrent bientôt avec d'énorme pile de livre, traitant de sujet plus où moins similaire: s_ortilège de combat_, _duel: survivez un peu plus longtemps_, _combattre un adversaire énervant au possible_, _bonus à connaître en combat, déstabilisé vos adversaire avec des calembours stupide..._et les dévorèrent avec une vitesse non calculé, passant une grande partie de la journée là

. &&&&&&&

Deux jours plus tard, les jumeaux s'amusaient à mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris, se transformant tour à tour dans un duel acharné et stupidité animal passant de la limasse, le flamby, le muchou, le mouton digne du génie des alpages, et autre. Sans le remarquer les adultes les observaient d'un peu plus loin se battre et prirent une grave décision, celle de les former au combat. Résultat de la décision, les deux jumeaux virent le lendemain matin un papier dessus était marqué une sorte d'emploi du temps qui se déroulait ainsi:

lundi: 8h30-10h30: course dans les bois accompagné de Remus

10h30 à 13h20: étude des sortilège et des sorts avec Rose

de 14h30 à 18h20 apprentissage du combat(main nue et autre) avec sirius

Mardi: 8h30-10h30: course dans les bois accompagné de Remus

10h30 à 13h20:cours de potions et d'occlumentie avec Severus

de 14h30 à 18h20apprentissage du combat(main nue et autre) avec sirius

mercredi: 8h30-10h30: course dans les bois accompagné de Remus

10h30 à 13h20:étude des arts sombres lucius

de 14h30 à 18h20 apprentissage du combat(main nue et autre) avec sirius

jeudi: 8h30-10h30: course dans les bois accompagné de Remus

10h30 à 13h20: étude des sortilège et des sorts avec Rose

de 14h30 à 18h20 apprentissage du combat(main nue et autre) avec sirius

vendredi 8h30-10h30: course dans les bois accompagné de Remus

10h30 à 13h20:cours de potions et d'occlumentie avec Severus

de 14h30 à 18h20apprentissage du combat(main nue et autre) avec sirius

samedi etdimanche: repos et farfouillage de la bibliothèque

les cours débuterons dès demain, c'est à dire jeudi!!!! bon courage les jeunes...

une unique pensé traversa les esprit des jumeaux: mon dieu pourquoi moi!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!non j'ai résister au homme en blanc encore et toujours!! je suis pas venu j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu!!!!!en plus yen avait aucun de potable dans le lot.....


	20. bunker et auteur

**Un téléphone sonne, quelqu'un le décroche..**

**- le bunker est en place?**

**-oui Myu-sama....vous êtes sur que c'est obligé?...ya encore personne...**

**- chutt!! ils pourraient m'entendre....**

**un ombre se distingue, elle semble vouloir se cacher un peu plus...elle s'approche rapidement d'un bunker, le quelqu'un précédemment citée, s'approche silencieusement, et touche l'épaule de Myu, cette dernière sursaute et se fait éclairé par un lampadaire(?)**

**- miss, il n'y a personne, et puis que craignez vous?**

**- si ya quelqu'un là!! regarde il est entrain de nous lire!! je veux pas mourir pas maintenant c'est trop injuste, pleure-t-elle en tendant les doigts...ba vers toi lecteur de ce passage...désespérant...;je suis désolé!! j'ai pas eu mon ordi!!!! et j'ai pas eu le temps de poster!!!! frapper pas s'il vous plaît!!!!!!!**

**le quelqu'un exaspéré sort une batte et la frappe avec...puis il se tourne vers toi....**

**- Bien alors l'auteur n'étant pas en état de faire sa présentation habituelle...je le fais à sa place...Donc voici le chapitre 20 tant attendue, au programme, une avancé spectaculaire...ou pas...dans l'histoire, des info, des rebondissement, de la connerie et peut être du drame..ça faut voir avec l'auteur et si elle arriveras à rejoindre son point d'arrivé..c'est pas gagné...Bref Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

chapitre 20 Découverte.....et sénilité

_les cours débuterons dès demain, c'est à dire jeudi!!!!_ _bon courage les jeunes..._ _une unique pensé traversa les esprit des jumeaux: mon dieu pourquoi moi!!!!!!!!!!!_

un mois et demi plus tard, les cours suivant le footing du matin purent enfin se dérouler sans ronflement, ni protestation sur des courbature et autres. Les deux garçons perdaient légèrement de leur aire malingre et faiblard en échange d'une fine musculature. Leur sixième année se déroulait sans eux, à leur plus grand soulagement...tu m'étonne va donc expliquer _ça _au autres, deux Potter pour le prix d'un....et les jours passaient entre les courses d'orientation dans les bois...finissant indubitablement par les adultes allant les chercher, les cours avec Rose, où l'on trouvait ensuite l'un des jumeaux avec une ou plusieurs couleur, ou alors des appendices non humain...en trop. Les cours avec Sirius n'étaient pas trop problématique....les cours de potions finissaient avec une salle de moins dans le grand manoir...et les cours de Lucius..eh ben c'était les cours de Lucius...

On était dimanche et les première neige tombais, les premières de l'année, un peu plus tard que d'habitude...ah oui il faut vous redonner les jours et la chronologie..alors..Harry c'est fait enlever en fin d'année de 5e, il est resté emprisonné près de...2 mois, et le mois et demi passé eh ben on est en fin novembre....le 27...je crois. C'est affligeant comme les précisions de l'auteur sont pas précise..et oui je proteste et l'auteur a qu'a aller se faire mettre chez les troll au Népal!

Les jumeaux se baladaient dans le manoir ouvrant des portes pour les refermer ensuite, l'une d'elle donnait sur un désert, d'où les jumeaux purent voir un grand bateau à voile noir se faire transporter par..des crabes..et un mec derrière qui courait en beuglant.....Une autre donnait sur un troupeau de mouton et un chien jouant au foot avec un choux alors que le berger...eh ben il était pas là...Bref les garçon se baladaient innocemment(si si c'est possible!! même moi j'y avais pas cru au début mais en faite..c'est vrai...) et silencieusement dans les couloirs. Si silencieusement que en faite.... les jumeaux s'approchaient d'une intersection avec un autre couloir, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, perturbé par ce qu'ils avaient crue entendre. Dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur provenait des bruit étouffé. Ni une ni deux les jumeaux sortir leur cape et se dissimulèrent au yeux de tous( sauf moody!!), et s'approchèrent doucement du couloir en question. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les arrêtèrent net, jamais ils n'avait pensé qu'ils verraient cela de leur yeux. Ils savaient pourtant la théorie, le principe et que le couple devaient faire ça par ci par là, mais cela leur fit un choc. Dans le couloir, Sirius avait plaqué Remus contre le mur, le nez plongé dans son cou, qui était arqué en arrière, et Remus gémissait. Puis Sirius glissa une main sous la chemise de Remus qui tenta de protester.

-s-sirius....ar-arrêtes on pourrais....

-m'enfou..je te veux...là maintenant...tout de suite..., murmura-t-il en embrassant et mordillant le cou de Remus, qui semblait en proie à un fort dilemme.

La main de Sirius réussit à mettre en vue le torse bien dessiné de Remus, avant de continuer son chemin plus bas, toujours plus bas, et Remus qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de gémir et de trembler suite à cette douce torture. Plus loin, caché sous la cape de leur père, les jumeaux restaient interdit, ils restaient là sans bouger, mais une exclamation de Remus leur ramena les pieds sur terre. Ils reculèrent donc, doucement, laissant là Sirius et Remus, collé l'un à l'autre, la main de Sirius perdu dans le pantalon de Remus ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur prochaine occupation. Les deux Garçon se dépêchèrent de détaller, puis ils entrèrent dans une salle vide de toute présence. Se collant à la porte qu'ils avaient fermé, ils se jetèrent un regard avant de sentir le rouge leur monter au joue.

Attention!! Cas de combustion instantané!! Cas de combustion instantanéééééééééé!!!!!!

- narrateur?...

oui? Que puis-je pour vous mes chers?

- ta gueule!!

beuh pas drôle..... Donc les garçon reconvertie pour le coup en tomate mure, se regardaient et réfléchissaient à tout allure. S'ils avaient bien comprit ce que sous-entendait Ana suite au cours de Rose...juste avant qu'ils ne bug

flash back minime: _un peu plus tard dans les couloirs tous discutait avec avidité du cours, lorsque ana lâcha une information des plus intéressante..._

_- tu savais que les veelas, ne choisissaient pas leur compagnon, ou compagne...alors si toi tu es un veela supérieur tu aura deux compagnons....ou compagne...._

_-...bug technique veuillez réitérer la manoeuvre de démarrage.....nous sommes navré mais le service est momentanément en panne pour une duré indéterminée..._

_-euh..Niklaus? Ouhouh!! ya quelqu'un?_

Flash back.

Eh ben, s'ils avaient bien compris, il y avaient des chances pour qu'ils tombent sur des mecs.... pas que cela les dérange en théorie..mais en pratique..eh ben ça risquait d'être un tout petit peu plus compliqué..un chouilla de la taille d'un éléphant...si vous voyez ce qu'ils veulent dire...non? Près de deux ans qu'on les avaient sauvé de chez les moldus, leur terreur ne s'était pas dissipé mais juste tassée, cachée au plus profond d'eux même. Une chose qu'ils avaient compris c'est que cette peur pourrait ressurgirent à tous moment et les emporter. Au plus profond d'eux même, ils restaient terrifié par le futur par leur situation, hantés par leur passé....en parlant de combustion, les garçons ne purent débattre plus longtemps, un phénix très peu inconnue apparut devant leurs yeux légèrement étonné, portant une lettre, apparemment à l'intention de Harry Potter. Pour une raison quelconque le directeur de Poudlard croyait dure comme fer que le jeune Potter n'était pas mort, on peu pas lui donner tore mais bon...il aurait due passer à autre chose depuis le temps....Bref arrêtons de débité des inepties et lisons la lettre des jumeaux.......alors....:

_Harry,_

_je suis navré pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé suite au retour de Voldemort, _ _si j'avais ne serais ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé je ne t'aurais pas placé sous la protection des Dursleys, évidemment ils t'ont protégé en ce qui concernait la menace des mangemorts et de voldemort..._ _mais pour ce qui est du reste...j'en suis désolé. J'espérerais pouvoir t'éviter tous ces ennuies , j'avoue avoir échoué dans ma mission. Je te demande de pardonner à un vieillard qui n'a plus toute sa jeunesse, je deviens vieux et fatigué..._

_._ Effectivement il devient vieux fatigué, sénile et con sur les bords....on ne vient pas voir les gens la bouche en coeur quand on sait qu'on a bien merdé et jusqu'au bout!!!..Dumbledor reste et resteras un vieux stupide..après pour les jumeaux...moi je ne suis qu'un simple narrateur... 

_Mais comprends moi, tu es l'unique espoir sorcier contre Voldemort,_ mais _j'ai découvert pourquoi il n'était pas mort cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981. je continus mes recherches dont je te ferrais par dans une autre lettre plus, tard...car j'en déduis que si fumsec revient sans la lettre cela veut dire que tu es en vie.... _ _Dumbledor, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard,ordre de Merlin blablabla._

Pas si con que ça le vioc en faite...mais je crois que même quelqu'un de moins intelligent l'aurait compris....mais bon, si je ne me tais pas d'ici...30 sec l'auteur me tue et me renvoie..donc en faite...faites comme si j'étais pas là!!! il finissaient de lire la lettre que Fumsec disparue et lançant une trille joyeuse dans l'air, réchauffant légèrement les garçon. Et ils prirent enfin conscience de leur environnement(trad: la salle vide dans laquelle ils sont entré), la salle était remplie, pour ne pas dire qu'elle débordait de jouet, peluche et autre truc enfantin en tous genre. Des boites de jeu s'entassaient dans un coin, juste à côté se trouvait des ours en peluche, une collection d'ourses en peluche(pire que usagi-san!!!) en passant des différentes couleurs, au différents matériaux, ect. Puis un peu plus loin se trouvait d'autre sorte de peluche en plus petit nombre par contre, des animaux divers et varié. Accroché au mur et au plafond se trouvait des marionnettes. Niklaus eu un énorme doute sur le détenteur de cette salle, cherchant un quelconque indice sur le propriétaire, il ouvrit la porte et fixa avec hébétude la petite plaque sur la porte.

-il y a un problème Niklaus?

-..........OMG!!!!!!!!

-quoi?

- lis ça!!!

-....salle des objet de Draco Malfoy, interdiction d'y entrer sous peine de mourir sous d'atroce souffrance.......aaahh quoi?!!!c'est pas vrai tous cela!! à Dray!!non c'est pas vrai....

- regarde t'as un calepin des mise à jours de la salle.....La dernière et de décembre 95!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!Hehehehehe j'en peu plus....pfffwarfwarfwarf!!!!

Comme vous l'avez compris, Niklaus hurle de rire à en pleurer en se roulant au sol, vite rejoint par son frère qui frappait du poing le sol, en un quelconque moyens de s'arrêter de rire.... des plus inutiles...Bon c'est pas tous cela mais moi je dois voir le patrons pour faire des réclamations je vous laisses on se retrouve la prochaine fois!!!

**....euh...pouvez vous ranger vos couteau/épée/lance/arcs/cordes/haut de falaises/poisons/Baignoirs/enclume/CD dorothé/chaises/Bazooka/a-k47(et autre choses permettant la destruction de l'auteur)....? **

**non parce que en faite..je suis pas SI pressé de finir six pieds sous terres...d'ailleurs pourquoi six et pas trente huit ou cent soixante quatorze et trois septième? Non vraiment des foix les expressions on se demandes d'où elles viennent....aucune imaginations....c'est comme pour les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses..il devait être bien allumé celui qui a dit ça..tous le monde sait que les mecs sont la créations d'un savant fou qui s'est cloné avec un peu plus de problème, et que les filles sont l'intervention divine du saint esprit!!! **

**bref Review si vous voulez je commences a déséspérer face au peu de gens qui en laisse, inscrivez vous au f.i.c ex APAGCPMDEO pour L'Association Pour Aider les Gens qui Croient qu'ils n'ont Pas de Mains à Découvrir qu'ils En Ont ! Militions pour le Droit à la Rewiew ! Et ouvrons les yeux aux méchants SansMains Radins qui ne laissent jamais de rewiews !!!! **

**pour pas dire que ya des gens qui passe mais que sur 283 visiteur ya que trois ou quatres reviews par chapitre...ça en devient déprimant mais bon moi je n'y peux rien, le lecteur le peux dans son infinie bonté en le décidant....**


	21. retrouvaille et étude de bouillabaisse

**Aha!! tu me lis!! t'es grillé!!! ouai tu voulais faire dans le discret genre je lis mais elle me voit pas donc je met pas de review eh ben non!!! t'es grillé!!!fait gaffe je suis armée!!, d'un disc Dorothé alors fait gaffe!!! je t'ai à l'oeil, je t'attend à la fin de ce chapitre si tu ne poste pas eh ben je chanterais juste pour toi!!!!..Niark niark niark je suis la meilleur!!!**

chapitre 21: retrouvailles et étude de bouillabaisse

Après un fou rire des plus persistant chez les jumeaux, il tentèrent(j'ai bien dit tentèrent) de se diriger vers la cuisine avec la lettre. Oui la lettre de Dumbydor, celle où il s'excuse soit disant pour la vie qu'a subit les deux, avant qu'ils ne soient deux...vous suivez?

Bien on continu.

Les jumeaux allèrent donc vers la cuisine cahin-caha, passant de couloirs en couloirs, de cette grande bâtisse qui appartient à la famille Malfoy depuis des génération, en y survivant, qui risque de plus survivre longtemps à cause de ce groupe de dégénéré!! Curieusement ils ne croisèrent ni Remus ni Sirius, sûrement très occupé suite à leur dernière occupation connu(atteint à la pudeur sur mineur!!!!!).

Ils entrèrent dans la grande cuisine, où se trouvait déjà Rose et Lucius, Severus n'étant que rarement là...sauf pour donner ses cours au jumeaux, car il n'avait pas de cours à donner à Hogward durant ce laps de temps. Parenthèse finit je reprend.

Lucius et Rose virent donc arriver les jumeaux, se retenant l'un à l'autre, titubant et les yeux vitreux. Si quelqu'un arrivait chez vous comme ça vous concluriez quoi?...oui, vous aurez compris, les deux adultes tombèrent rapidement à la même conclusion. Rose se leva rapidement, prenant par les épaules les deux garçons pour les faire asseoir. Lucius lui avait viré au rouge, les regardant comme on regarde des enfants qui on fait une grosse bêtise.

- vous avez bu. Vous avez trouvé la réserve d'alcool et vous avez bu, je ne vous félicite pas!

-..mais..mais non!...on a trohouvez la ...laha

- la..chahambre de Drayhehehehe...

- de quoi?

- la salle..avec..pleiiiinn de peluuuche!!!!!!!

les deux adultes étaient assez perdu, suite à ses explication branlante, trouver une pièce pouvais les mettre dans un état à la limite du coma éthylique, c'était à ni rien comprendre. Attendant patiemment que les garçon se calme, les deux adultes, reprirent leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé à l'arrivée des jumeaux.

Au bout de..une heure, une heure et demi, les jumeaux réussirent enfin à s'arrêter de rire comme des cruches (je ne savait pas que les cruches sa pouvait rire...) et Sirius et Remus entrèrent doucement dans la cuisine, faisant tourner à l'écrevisse les jumeaux. Étrangement, dès que les deux maraudeurs les regardaient les jumeaux admiraient le plafond blanc au fissure multiples.

- Bien puisque nous sommes tous réunis ici. Pour Noël, Narcissia et Draco, risques de venir ici. Donc s'il te plaît Sirius évite de faire des engueulade avec Severus, et aussi...Remus empêche ton chien de te sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir, je ne veux pas récupérer mon fils en état de choc ni ma femme merci bien! Les jumeaux juste pour les vacances les cours seront suspendu, et Rose je t'en supplie n'embarque pas ma femme dans tes conneries. C'est clair?

- comme de la roche!

- mais c'est pas clair la roche!!.....

- et les boules de visions c'est quoi?!!

-..ah oui c'est de la roche poli, mais tu a oublié le poli après!

- tu as raison...Lucius on peut le refaire?

-je reprends mon air sérieux à mort voila....est-ce clair?!

- comme de la roche poli m'sieur!!

- chef oui chef!!!!

avec un sourire amusé, les adultes laissèrent les enfants partirent. Ces derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent dehors, dans le grand jardin, car en voulant échapper au regard des maraudeurs, ils avaient remarqué qu'il avait neigé, et que la couche était importante. Ils ouvrirent la porte doucement, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser le silence de l'hiver.

Et sans aucun signe avant coureur, il se jetèrent dans la neige bras et jambes écartés, faisant deux énorme trous dans la neige de forme vaguement humaine(l'épaisseur est d'à peu près 1m). Les deux se relevèrent joyeusement, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, puis sans savoir lequel des deux avaient eu l'idée en premier, ils se retrouvèrent une boule de neige dans la tête. Et rapidement la situation dégénéra.

19 Décembre, porte d'entré de la grande et ancienne maison des Malfoy.

- Piky, va prévenir Lucius que nous sommes là.

- Piky doit-elle prévenir les autres habitants?

-après que Lucius soit au courant oui.

L'elfe nommée Piky disparu dans un pop, une dizaine de minute plus tard, Lucius apparaissaient. Il salua sa femme et son fils chaudement avant d'entamer une discussion avec Narcissia. Sans qu'ils n'ai pu le prévoir, des bruits de course résonnaient dans la bâtisse et un cri sauvage atteint leurs oreilles.

-DRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

le dit Draco tourna la tête vers le bruit pour se faire plaquer par deux poids d'êtres humain, avec de long cheveux noir, une petite taille, et de puissante corde vocales de même qu'un intéressant débit de parole à la seconde.

=çafaitsilongtempsoncommençaitàs''estarrivédepuisladernièrefoisquel'onc'estvu,j'airetrouveruncorpsàmoietpuisonapprisàsebattreSeverusnousàapprisà-

-Stop!!un à la fois et en articulant et je ne crois pas vous connaître moi donc veuillez me lâcher que je puisses me relever!

-Beuh!!! Dray il ne nous reconnaît plus!!!

-oui oui il nous a complètement oublié!!!!

-c'est atroce Harry je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais nous oublier si facilement!!

- je n'en reviens pas seul un monstre sans coeur peu nous oublier, nous!!!

- on n'a pourtant pas si changer, on devrais nous reconnaître!!

- même l'autre face de serpy il ne nous oublie pas Niklaus!!

- Dray tu es un monstre!!

- tu savais que ça n'allait pas au teint?

- quoi?!! mais je ne suis pas un monstre!!

- c'est un monstre..., regarde fixement en se reculant les main à auteur du visage, les paumes tourné vers Draco, Puis..: ....AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!( avec un air particulièrement stupide.)

Severus qui passait par là les voit faire du cinéma, s'arrête derrière les jumeaux et les frappe tous deux sur la tête, les ramenant à la réalité.

un peu plus tard, heure du repas. Tous ceux présents, Sirius et Remus, Draco Narcissia et Lucius, Severus et Rose et enfin Harry Niklaus, que Draco n'a toujours pas reconnu, sont attablé face à un breuvage particulièrement étrange. Niklaus et Harry se lance un regard et fixe le breuvage, tell on fixerais une eau dont on est sur qu'il va en sortir un monstre(ou un inferi).

-euh..c'est quoi?

- c'est de la bouillabaisse, c'est délicieux.

-Niklaus...tu tente? Et tu me dit si tu perçois quelque chose.

- hein? Et pourquoi pas toi?!!

- parce que la dernière fois c'était moi!

! -..beuh okay..

Courageusement, Niklaus prend une grande inspiration, attrape sa cuillère, la plonge dans la soupe orangé, la ressort, observe le breuvage, le porte prudemment à ses lèvre et l'engloutit. S'en suit alors une attente douloureuse, où tous fixaient Niklaus, qui lui semblait soudain admirer sa main.

-je sens quelque chose..;un picotement au bout des doigts...(légolas, sda 2 concours de bière......c'est le truc qui lorsqu'il le dit le fait passer pour plus que con!! en même temps..c'est Barbie..)...

-...rassure moi Niklaus tu as retirer le garrot?

- le garrot? Quel garrot?

- celui sur ton bras....

-...euh..non...

-Bien il n'y a donc aucun danger!!!

et le groupe entreprit de manger joyeusement la bouillabaisse, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne se tourne brusquement vers les jumeaux. Leur jeta un regard critique, le fait que Niklaus avait la tête presque plongé dans la soupe, et que Harry avait d'énorme trace de soupe sur sa chemise et sa bouche, les cheveux en bataille, qui retombait un peut partout, n'aidait pas à faciliter la communication entre les trois adolescents.

-..hum...oui? Tu veux quelque chose Draco?

-...qui êtes vous?

- qui nous sommes? Nous?!!!

- mon dieu mon dieu dray tu est affligeant, à croire que les volatiles sont pas futé..surtout les phénas en faite...

- eh bien nous devons nous présenter, je suis-

- nous sommes, les magnifiques-

- les sublimissime-

- les altessisime-

- unique-

-au monde

-Harry

-et Niklaus

= Potter!!!

-.....Bug du serveur..veuillez redémarrer le processeur..pour effectuer le redémarrage du système, veuillez secouer par les épaules.

Exécutant la manoeuvre, Harry regarda Draco reprendre doucement contacte avec la réalité.

-..j'ai pas compris..on peu le refaire?

- bien sur attend on prend la pose et l'allure arrogante digne de toi...Près Harry?

- oui oui..

- nous sommes, les magnifiques-

- les sublimissime-

- les altessisime-

- unique-

-au monde

-Harry

-et Niklaus

= Potter!!!

- c'est bien ce que je croyais......c'est un cauchemar. La pire chose qui pouvais m'arriver.

- quoi? Mais non c'est la meilleur chose au monde!!

- non c'est pas la meilleur chose!! j'apprends que j'ai côtoyé pendant un ans un Potter, qu'il a un frère jumeaux et qu'ils étaient mes pires ennemies!!!

-..ah c'est trop pour ton pauvre petit cerveau....je comprends.

- quoi mais pas du tous!!!!

Et c'est sur ces chamailleries que le repas se déroula, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Voila!!!!!...

j'ai été très ennuyé, cette semaine..ma petite cousine c'est mise en tête d'avoir un frère, elle ma donc demandé comment on avait les bébés...je lui réponds quoi moi?...j'étais là et puis j'ai lâché le premier truc qui m'est venus...c'est à dire « mais voyons tous le monde sait que les elfes naissent dans des oeufs de pâque, que les nains sortent des trous tell des geyser poilu et que les humains viennent en parachute!!! »

....résultat pour son anniversaire elle a demandé un parachute...j'avais pas l'air stupide après..je fait comment pour expliquer que après que je l'ai baby-sittée eh ben elle veut un parachute.. heureusement que je lui ai pas parler des cigogne..ou pire des choux!!!! imaginé, la petite qui demande pour son anniversaire des choux!! mon dieu mon dieu...heureusement j'aime pas les choux!!

je raconte ma vie je sais mais c'est marrant..;j'en ai quand même bien bavé après, avec ses parents..

**Question importante!!!!! je mais Niklaus avec qui?: severus? lucius? dray? louis( l'un des potes qui est à hogward, on l'a un peu oublié sur le coup)? un nouveau?  
**

**et pour Harry?:severus? lucius? dray? louis( l'un des potes qui est à hogward, on l'a un peu oublié sur le coup)? un nouveau?ou une fille pire!!!  
**

review!!


	22. quelques degrés plus bas

**....Moui, je ne chante pas, c'est d'accord mais s'il vous plaît laissé une review, surtout pour répondre à la question de la fin, la même que celle du dernier chapitre, ayant reçu les propositions normale mais aussi complètement...Stupide!!!**

**je vous explique : les jumeaux en étant séparé ne sont plus que deux veela simple, donc ils n'ont qu'un seul compagnon, ou compagne. Il faut donc que je leur en trouve un potable, sachant que certains personnage sont déjà hors circuit, les ayant déjà placé dans un autre couple qui feras son apparitions dans les chapitre à venir.**

**Donc Harry ou Niklaus avec Dray...pourquoi pas, avec Lucius, il y a des chances, Severus oui aussi, les jumeaux j'aime bien l'idée, Voldemort...Mais vous êtes fou?!!!! Il veut leur peau ce con!! on va pas les foutre ensemble!!**

**et le Dorothé..l'avantage de connaître les inconnus, je suppose... « je suis une gentille et je suis poursuivit par le méchant!!! » « je suis le méchant et je poursuis la gentille!! »**

Je suis triste, j'ai perdue mon jouet...oui oui je sais on ne qualifie pas les être vivant de jouet mais moi j'ai le droit!! je suis le future maître du monde!!! oui oui vous avez bien lu, le future maître du monde, et ne me sortez pas que ce n'est pas une attitude mature pour un mec de 60 piges passées. J'agis comme je veux quand je veux!! donc là je boude! Je boude parce qu'on m'a chouravé mon jouet, mon survivant pas en promo au super market, le seule l'unique pas encore testé par les labo, le seul du monde, bref j'ai la haine parce que on me la chopé sous mon nez en plus!!Raaahhh!!!

J'adore quand je me la joue king kong, Bellatrix se planque dans sa chambre et Lucius me laisse tranquille avec ses questions de fond de la communauté.

Et voilà je me fais chier, oui ça change n'est ce pas?...j'ai rien à faire, sauf attendre que le Malfoy junior s'occupe de réparer l'armoire....quel manque de classe quand même, une armoire, a-t-on jamais vu le plus grand mage noir venir envahir ses ennemies en sortant d'un placard...Sans squelette je vous l'accord, mais quand même, Gind-merde j'ai toujours trouvé son nom dure à dire et à écrire...-le copain de Dumby lui même n'a jamais osé!! et pourtant, être l'amant de Dumbledore a du laisser des séquelles, quand on sait que son tors, avait été à la base d'avoir tromper Dumbledore, c'est affligeant.

Je crois qu'il nous reste deux moldus, dans les cachots...allons nous amuser, l'un est un mec..je le castre au coupe ongle?...Non mieux! Au casse noix!! allons, allons nous verrons bien avec ce que l'on a en bas!! pas de précipitation!

-j'avais jamais vu Noyel comme ça...

- Moi non plus mais cela m'a l'air bien marrant....

- Sirius descends de ce sapin tous de suite ou ton châtiment seras pire que la dernière fois!!

- veux pas!!!!! et puis c'est pas ma fautes!!! c'est Lucius qui a mit le somnifère pour troll dans la dinde!!!!

- n'accuse pas les autres à tors!!!

-....euh..Rose.

-Quoi?!

-..je crois que si tu lâchais ton couteau à jarret, il serrait beaucoup plus coopérant...

- tu crois?

- enfin moi je dis cela, je dis rien...

- Remus tu es un génie!!! je vais utiliser mon couteau à sushi!!!

- euh...

- Remus je te hais!!!!

- mais non mais pas du tous!!

- Narcissia, laisses donc nôtre fils tranquille tu ne vois pas que tu le traumatise un peu plus?

-..ah bon? pourquoi?...ce costume t'irait pourtant très bien?

- Naaaooon!!!!!! pas un foutu costume de lapin!!!

- voyons Dray chéri..

- vadé rétro satanas!!!!!!!!....Je suis Robospierre!!!

- Severus?!! tu nous apprends ton sort spécial?

-...euh non?

- en faite..c'était pas une question. Donc.

...eh bien, ils ont l'air de s'amuser à Noël, apparemment, la dinde était droguée...Rose a un nombre impressionnant de couteaux de cuisine, Narcissia a un placard de costume ridicule. Bref, la famille s'amuse et moi je me demande ce que je fais ici...Non vraiment, savoir que les jumeaux ont reçus le balais dernier cris, que Draco a eu le manuel de survit au près de jumeaux, Severus le kit du parfais chimiste version moldu, que Rose a eu une massue en plomb, que Lucius et Narcissia se partage une nouvelle collection de flamand rose empaillé, et que Sirius ai la nouvelle version du Kama sutra pour homme, tandis que Remus récupère un mouton, (pet trouver dans la ménagerie, dans le rayon cadeaux pour asthmatique) je m'en fiche un peu, mais apparemment pas l'auteur. Donc tous le monde est content dans ce monde alors que nous on a un temps de merde, et il fait pas encore assez chaud, qu'on se fait chier grave pour certains...

J'ai envie de chanter, la vie est belle....C'Est laaa mAna blEUUe!!!!!!!!korf korf..excusez moi, l'auteur qui vient de rappliquer.

Nous disions donc, dans le manoir des Malfoy, c'est la fêtes, les chants de Noël résonnent sur un fond de vitre brisées, le sapin décide de partir en courant, les elfes se planque jusqu'au lendemain, les humains se course et rigolent...Tous va bien. Alors qu'il est déjà 5heure du matin, les derniers s'endorment une bouteille de scotche ou deux glué à leur bras.

C'est les fêtes de Noël; ils les passent dans un états semi-comateux, les soirée toujours bien arrosé, les cadeaux toujours bien utilisé, tous cela rythme leurs vacances. Et lorsque Draco doit retourner à Poudlard, les jumeaux le considèrent comme un frère, et quand Narcissia doit retourner s'occuper de Bellatrix, les jumeaux y ont trouvé une tante, la meilleurs, celle qu'ils n'ont jamais eu.

Puis les habitudes reprennent, les jumeaux s'entraînent, les adultes établissent des plans. Des lettres, mystérieusement apporté par Fumseck sont envoyé aux jumeaux.

Ainsi, en juin, Harry et Niklaus furent choqué pour ne pas dire anéantis par la dernière nouvelle que leur apportas la dernière lettre avant que tous dérape, et que le monde tourne encore de plusieurs degrés vers l'horreur, la tristesse et les ténèbres. Poudlard avait été attaqué. Une attaque sanglante pour l'un des camps, les troupes de Voldemort s'étaient introduits dans Poudlard par un mayen inconnu,ils avait semer la discorde, et le sang avait coulé. L'ordre avait réagis trop tard, et des pertes furent à déplorer.

Fenryr Greyback avait encore frappé, Bill Weasley fut sa victime mais par un coup de chance, il ne fut pas tué, défiguré à vie fut le prix de sa survit( dommage il était beau gosse...). Pendant la confusion générale, une troupe de Mangemorts, se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Dirigée par Draco et Severus, Draco désarma le célèbre mage de la « lumière » et Voyant qu'il ne pouvait l'achever, Severus le tua d'un Avada Kedavra. Le directeur fit une chute, de la fenêtre de son bureau, laissant à la vue de tous sa dépouille étendue sur le sol de Poudlard, pendant que Draco et Severus fuyaient leurs « alliés » qu'ils avaient du trahir sous les ordres d'un fou.

Le vieux glucosé n'aurait pas du mourir, cela n'était pas possible, fut la seule pensée cohérente des jumeaux, mais leur monde sombra un peu plus lorsque Lucius arriva dans la cuisine, 1 heure après Draco et Severus, les yeux baignant de larmes, le visage défait.

Narcissia.

Narcissia n'avait pas supporté l'attaque, elle était morte.

Narcissia Morte, leur tante,leur bien aimée tante, avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois, dans les bras de son mari, et ami. Abandonnant son fils et ses deux neveux adopté, ainsi que cette caricature de famille qui les avaient rassemblé à Noël.

Lucius but pour oublier, pour ne plus penser que sa meilleurs amie, que celle qui avait marché à ses côté avait disparue et ce pour toujours. Draco se referma, pleurant beaucoup, ne se laissa pas de répit, s'accusant toujours un peu plus pour cette perte, sa mère aimante et chaleureuse. Severus s'isola dans ses potions, ne prêtant aucune attention au reste du monde qui continuait à mourir à petit feu. Rose essayait de couver un peu plus tous les autres, alors que Sirius et Remus ne se lâchait plus. Harry et Niklaus eux avaient bien changé, en peu de temps, leur monde avait coulé pour ne plus refaire surface, une dernière lettre de Dumbledore était arrivé suite à l'attaque, achevant les deux garçons, qui en cet instant ne pensait pas que cela puisse être pire.

Un plan, farfelu, aussi farfelu que celui qui l'avait mis en place, et les pièces d'un puzzle s'était assemblé pour révéler la chose la plus horrible qu'ils aient pu imaginer. Une âme, scindée en sept, sept petit morceaux éparpillé dans le monde, déjà rassemblé en un seul lieu, sauf pour un. Deux enfant, liés, comme un seul être envahi par une seule chose, et une mission, un devoir, une tâche a accomplir, une prophétie pour le détruire, lui, le malheur du monde, le seigneur de ces horreurs, le destructeur de leur vie.

Ils devraient allé à Poudlard, encore, et cette fois ci ce ne seras pas pour des cours, un combats sûrement, un fin assurément, mais pour qui...

%%%%%%

Mais pour le moment nous sommes le 31 juillet depuis 1 seconde, et la magie agit, changeant, et modifiant deux êtres.

Dans la nuit deux enfants se sont réveillé, pour une seule raison, la douleur qui irradie leur corps, ils ont 17 ans depuis 1 seconde. Dans une seule chambre résonnent des gémissement et des plaintes, alors qu'un halo de couleur entoure ces deux être. Ils sont sur le ventre et se tordent de douleur, la lumière blanche-or s'infiltrant doucement dans leurs corps alors que les modification s'opèrent. Des organes changent, les corps grandissent, les os se modifient, le visage s'amincit, les cheveux s'allongent. Mais une douleur plus forte et plus présente leur brûle le dos, les faisant se recourber, se recroqueviller et se tordre sur les lit froissés et défaits.

L'un se cambre et l'autre laisse échapper un cri, vibrant dans la nuit, deux ailes poussent dans le dos de chacun d'eux, mais elle déchirent la chair, déplace des os, en rajoutent. Et alors qu'elle peuvent s'étendre, dévoilant des plumes trempés de sang, les omoplates sont en sang, elles sont douloureuses et aussi horrible que les blessures infligé par une épée. La chambre est sanglante aussi, sombre seule les rayon de lune on éclairé la naissance de ces deux créatures, seule spectatrice de l'éclat chatoyant des ailes, de l'apparence duveteuse des plumes. Les deux êtres se sont endormis de fatigue, après 4 heures de douleur, et de dur labeur.

Lorsque les garçons ouvrent les yeux c'est pour découvrir leur nouvelle apparence, pas beaucoup plus grand qu'avant, ils font 1 mètre 70, mais leur silhouettes s'étaient affinées,leur torses nus dévoilaient des muscle fins et bien dessinés leur visages un peu plus émacié, les rendant plus androgyne, mais leur cheveux ont changé, alors que l'un les a noir et long, peu soucieux de l'ordre, l'autre les avait châtain, tous aussi long mais plus ordonné. Leur yeux avait différentes nuances de vert, et ils n'avaient apparemment plus besoin de lunette.

Mais ce qui les étonnèrent le plus furent leurs ailes, d'environs deux mètres d'envergure chacune, celle de Niklaus était blanche, certaine non souillé par le sang paraissaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, châtain. Alors que celle de Harry était blanche aux reflets d'or. Voyant que leurs plumages étaient sale et maculé de sang, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient les nettoyer. Ainsi, tous deux accroupi l'un en face de l'autre s'occupait de l'aile de son frère.

**Et moi en l'écrivant à la fin j'avais une image trop mignonne dans la tête, légèrement yaoi sur les bord.**

**Et donc je repose ma question avec qui on four les deux garçons?!!!!** **Draco? Severus? Lucius? Fred et Georges? Charlie ou bill weasley? Ou autre propositions (ps nous n'acceptons ni Voldemort, ni les jelly, ni les animaux ou autre chose qui pourrait traverser votre esprit délirant.)**

**Review!!! c'est pas dangereux, c'est pas méchant et ça ne peu faire que du bien!!!**


	23. l'Empire contre attaque

**Tadaaa!!!!!!!!Nouveauté!!!! j'ai fait l'acquisition d'une Bêta lectrice!!!...C'est dit un peu comme quand tu fais l'acquisition d'une machine à laver....Bref! Donc plus de fautes horribles d'orthographe!!! un chapitre tout beau tout neuf tout juste sortit du four!!! il attend sur le bord de la fenêtre qu'on le mange, sans en laisser aux mauvaises personnes qui ne laisses pas de review!!! (on vous aime bien quand même),**

_Coucou! Moi c'est la Bêta, Miss Tako-chan! Je bosse dur, rien que dans les quatre lignes du dessus, j'ai trouvé six fautes... Courage Muy, un jour peut-être... Donc, maintenant, pour les fautes, c'est moi qu'il faut disputer (pas taper!), je suis une quiche donc il y en aura forcément qui m'échapperont. Je m'autorise une phrase de pub: Je suis inscrite ici donc vous pouvez passer me voir, j'écris un peu de tout. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 23: l'empire contre attaque!!!!!!!!!!**

_Voyant que leurs plumages étaient sales et maculés de sang, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient les nettoyer. Ainsi, tous deux accroupis l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'occupaient de l'aile de son frère._

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas du tous prévu, c'était le fait qu'il était déjà 10h et que Rose commençait à s'inquiéter de leur manque de présence, Pour une fois que Severus était là au petit déjeuner... Donc Rose s'était lancée à leur recherche et, arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée. Pour découvrir la scène citée un peu plus haut. Apparemment le concept de l'intimité ou du « frappe à la porte avant d'entrer » n'a jamais effleuré l'esprit de Rose. On applaudit bien fort la boulette. Elle se retrouve donc maintenant tétanisée face à des adolescents terriblement bien foutus, avec des ailes dans le dos, qui commencent à rougir...

ça fume en faite..on a le numéros des pompiers? 18..Allo Pompier du coin? C'est pour une urgence, deux combustions spontanées...ah c'est pas grave?...Bon bah okay.

Je reprends donc....

Les jumeaux étaient extrêmement gênés que quelqu'un puisse voir leur ailes, c'est pour cela que sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir les ailes se rangèrent d'elles-même à la surprise de leurs propriétaires, et de la pauvre jeune femme qui essayait de comprendre....(eh ben c'est pas gagné).

* * *

J'aime l'inventeur de l'ellipse Narrative, non vraiment si on devait vous raconter leur vie de A à Z sans interruption on se ferrait chier.c'est décider je vais faire un culte à l'ellipse narrative! qui m'aime me suive!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Deux heures, trois crises cardiaques et une recherche de la sortie dans le manoir plus tard. Les jumeaux étaient installés seuls devant Rose à la table de la cuisine, Severus étant parti depuis bien longtemps (oui, lui ne met pas 4 heure pour prendre un petit déjeuné). Rose demandait des explications, que les jumeaux tentaient de donner selon le peu qu'ils avaient compris...C'est pas avec cela qu'on va s'en sortir.

Bref le repas allait bientôt être à faire, donc Rose envoya les garçons rassembler les autres occupant du Labyrinthe. Ce qu'il firent avec grand enthousiasme. Traversant les couloir en hurlant ils trouvèrent Lucius accompagné de Severus et d'une bouteille qu'ils envoyèrent dans la cuisine à grand renfort de pieds au cul...ah non, juste des cris.

Draco fut trouvé dans la bibliothèque, avec un livre très intéressant, suffisamment pour que les jumeaux songent à obtenir de Draco une aide inestimable. Ils leur manquaient une vierge effarouchée, **un** vierge effarouché pour le coup... Passant ensuite aux deux derniers, Sirius et Remus, il les trouvèrent dans une situation..quelque peu gênante, qui tua presque les jumeaux sur le coup.(ben oui, le livre de kama sutra a apparemment été bien utilisé, mais s'il vous plaît pas devant les enfants!!!!!). Finalement pour le repas, ils furent tous présents. À la fin du repas la discutions autour d'un thé ou d'un café n'avait plus rien de l'humeur bon enfant habituelle.

-Vous avez changé les garçons.

- Normal, aussi, aurais-tu dessoulé Lucius?...Nous avons pris conscience de notre héritage de veela. Mais aujourd'hui, là n'est pas la question. Non aujourd'hui nous devons nous rendre au 12 square Grimmaud. Severus, y a-t-il un moyen de contacter tout l'ordre en un temps record? Il faut que la plupart s'y trouve, enfants comme adultes. Nous revenons, à la lumière, Pour mettre fin à cette guerre. (...en relisant ça me fait penser à la team rocket..._oh, ils font des rimes! *__admiration totale de la Bêta*)_

-Nous devons partir le plus rapidement possible et commencer à tous préparer.

-Mais l'ordre ne peux pas être contacté aussi rapidement...

-...On peut utiliser les Patronus...très bien on s'en occupe..Sirius avec Lucius et Remus vous allez à Grimmaud. Rose tu t'es rapprochée de la famille Weasley, tu vas les chercher.

-Severus, Albus a déjà prévenu Minerva que vous y étiez obligé, allez la chercher à Poudlard. Draco tu viens avec nous.

Il y eu un grand silence alors que les jumeaux se levaient, les autres ne les avaient jamais vu comme cela, le regard déterminé, presque dur, la voix d'un chef, sûre, autoritaire. Mais lorsque Harry se tourna vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants ils reprirent leurs esprits et se levèrent précipitamment suivant la tache qui leur avait été assignées.

Harry et Niklaus envoyèrent de nombreux patronus corporels aux personnes qui devaient être prévenus, ainsi que celles qui été jugées bonnes à être présentes. Pendant que Draco les suivait dans les dédales des couloirs et escaliers du bâtiment, les jumeaux réfléchissaient à comment le convaincre qu'il fallait absolument faire cela. Finalement ils entrèrent dans une grande salle cathédrale( je dis que ça se dit donc on le dit!!!_*en gros, c'est une chapelle, même si elle veut pas qu'on dise ça (je me permets des petits commentaires du textes, excusez-moi)*_). La grande voûte était éclairée par des vitraux de 3 mètre de haut, sur le mur du fond se trouvait une fresque géante, recouverte d'illustration représentant au centre des personnages tous vêtus de longue robes blanches, entourant deux monstres attachés dans un bassin.

Autour de ces monstres se trouvait un pentacle tracé, ou sur chaque branches de ce pentacle se trouvait des objets disposés apparemment par deux hommes l'un en rouge, avec un lion sur sa chemise, suivant les indications d'un autre en vert, avec un serpent autour du cou, le vert engueulant allègrement le rouge, suite aux quelques lignes au-dessus de lisible « la pierre de lune à l'est!! Godric!! pas à l'ouest!!! »*.

Sur la gauche de cette première représentation, il y avait un homme à barbe en train de rajouté des..légumes(?) dans la bassine, d'où s'échappait des bulle et de la fumée... sur la droite de cette représentation se trouvait deux hommes...enfin un homme et un autre en train de se noyer, l'homme maintenant le noyé dans l'eau. Apparemment c'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec cette bassine vu la croix de couleur rouge au-dessus des personnages... ne pas noyer les gens dans la bassine et ne pas faire de potage dans la bassine( même si la recette de grand mère elle déchire tous et qu'on a une folle envie de la faire)... Okay.

La fresque était entouré de Runes et d'arabesque signifiant quelque chose pour les détenteurs de cette langue. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une vasque remplie d'un liquide chatoyant, transparent, pur, mais coloré comme si l'arc-en-ciel l'avait remplie, cette même coupe représentée sur la peinture. Le pentacle l'encerclant, la protégeant, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Et les trois adolescent foulaient pour la première fois depuis des millénaire ce sol, ce sanctuaire.

- Draco nous avons besoin de toi pour accomplir un rituel....

- ce rituel nous permettra de détruire Voldemort à tous jamais, et de permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de vivre enfin une vie tel qu'il l'aurait voulue.

-Oui ...je veux bien vous aider mais en quoi cela consiste?

- eh bien voila.....

* * *

Super ellipse qui déchire tous!!!WZZZAAAMMMMM!!( bruit de l'avance rapide, ellipse... bref flash lumineux.)...je vous ai même arrêtez avant l'explication!! Mouahahaha!!! *_en gros, elle coupe ce passage à ce niveau là pour vous embêter, elle est méchante quand elle veut*_mais-euh non!!!

* * *

Dans la cuisine de Grimmaud Place agrandie magiquement se trouvait de nombreuses personnes, des plus jeunes aux plus anciens. On pouvais remarquer la tribut Weasley, ainsi que Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Fleur Delacour qui collait ou plutôt sang-suait Charlie Weasley qui ne semblait pas trop dérangé, un peu plus loin, les professeurs de Poudlard, à leur côté les plus connus des membres de l'Ordre, Kingsley, Maugrey, Tonks ect...

Dans un coin se trouvait un groupe d'enfant, qui déteignait un peu sur les autres, il y avait Mariana Berni, Christelle Martio, Louis Gardon; Luna Lovelgood, et Viktor Krum (oui ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part il est bien là, recruté par je ne sais quel moyen..encore un coup des folles de Serdaigle!!). Bien sur Remus, Sirius, Rose, et les deux Malfoy était déjà là. Ces derniers entreprirent de faire asseoir tous ceux présents, malgré les nombreuse protestations, qui malheureusement empêchèrent aux cinq amis de faire leur travail.

Mais le silence se fit rapidement lorsque trois personnes entrèrent avec emphase. Deux d'entre elles avait des capuchons et la troisième tête nue était tout aussi classieuse que lors de ses entrées en classe, mais sa présence fit en réagir plus d'un, les baguettes se levèrent et les visages se firent menaçants, mais avant que tous puisses réagir.

-allons allons, calmez vous!! nous sommes là pour vous donner des réponses...veuillez vous asseoir et ne pas tuer notre compagnon. ça ferrais tache sur le C.V.

- Vadé rétro Satanas!!!

- tous doux Maugrey, on est pas là pour jouer l'inquisition espagnol,dit l'une des figure encapuchonné, et avec un geste nonchalant de la main il fit voler la baguette de Fol-oeil vers son camarade. Bien ceci étant réglé, nous sommes ici pour reprendre cet Ordre là où l'avais laissé Dumbledore.

- Severus tu as réussi à le récupérer?

- oui bien que je ne sache pas à quoi est-ce qu'il va bien vous servir...

- juste pour lui faire faire une crise cardiaque!!

- tu es un gosse.

- Normal on est des gosses!!

-bien...euh...ah oui!!j'aurais besoin que la plus part d'entre vous continue de recruter pour l'ordre, et que les plus âgés et qualifier enseignent aux nouveaux et aux plus jeunes à se défendre contre les mangemorts,Pour cela, je désigne Maugrey, Lucius, Severus, Sirius, ainsi que..ah flûte! Mme Mcgonagal simple question peut-on considérer Mme Pomfrey comme l'une des nôtres? Nous apprécierions qu'elle puisses former certaines personnes comme aide-soignant et autre tel que Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovelgood et peut-être Molly Weasley...Sev' fait trop chaud ici!!! on peut pas retirer ces capes?!!

-Non!

- Mais pourquoi?

- toi tu ne peux pas, Harry le peux car lui il est sensé être vivant.

- et moi pas c'est ça?!!

- mais non! enfin...avoue c'est pas vraiment normal...

-Qui êtes vous?!

- ah enfin une question pertinente!!

- je suis Harry Potter, j'ai été tenu au courant de la situation par des lettres de Dumbledore, ainsi que grâce à Lucius, Rose, Remus et les autres...

- autre question?

- pourquoi ce traître es-t-il là?!!

-..hum laissez moi deviner..parce qu'il n'est pas un traître? Il a tué Dumby par simple obligation...cet imbécile était déjà condamné et entre mourir sans trop de douleur ou torturer par on ne sait qui, il a choisie le moindre mal...

- tu lui en veux?

- bien sur!! cet abruti les a rassemble tous et pour l'avant dernier il se dit « oh ça ferait jolie sur ma main!! essayons la!! » résultat je peux pas lui botter le cul!!

- bref pour le moment installez vous ici il y a assez de place pour tous ceux qui veulent.

- eh!! c'est ma maison!!

- réquisitionnée par l'ordre et agrandie. Ceux qui veulent discuter avec nous en privé pourront nous trouver dans la bibliothèque, nous nous occupons de la paperasse laissée de côté par le vieux schnock.

- sur ce, il est déjà tard, bonne nuit à tous.

Et les trois personnes sortir rapidement, on les entendit monter les escalier et fermer une porte que l'on devinait celle du sanctuaire des vénérateurs de livres... Une heure plus tard, deux hommes se faisait face, devant la porte « maudite!!! »..euh les deux hommes se faisaient face, n'osant pas ouvrir cette porte, de peur de ce qu'ils risquaient de ressentir. En effet lors de l'apparition des trois hommes, ils s'étaient sentis étranges, comme attirés par une force invisible vers les hommes à cape noir, les perturbant au plus profond de leur être. Pour eux, au fond d'eux une petite voix criait « c'est lui! C'est lui!! enfin! On seras enfin entier!! ». Malheureusement ou heureusement, l'arrivée inopinée de Draco, les fit repartir, se coucher..enfin dormir, peut être un jour pourront-ils les voir.

**dédicace à « si Godric avait eu une boussole » de Elleay Sahbem **_*la Bêta qui ramène sa fraise: allez voir! C'est vraiment une fic très drôle et très bien écrite!*_

**parce qu'on aime bien les petite n'étoile qui vous font chier parce qu'il faut voir les explication à la fin du chapitre, ce qui veut dire chez certaines personnes, les 20 pages à descendre puis à remonter pour retrouver l'endroit où on en était...c'est pas gagné. **

**Et voila!! qui sont donc ces deux hommes?!! vous avez encore le droit à un dernier choix, bien que mon choix soit presque arrêté......** **et oui j'aime bien vos reviews, c'est assez marrant...bien que je ne réponds que rarement(et j'en suis désolée) mais je les lis avec beaucoup d'attention, et je tiens compte de vos avis.**

**S.V.P pour le bon fonctionnement de cette fiction veuillez reviewer à la fin du chapitre., vous êtes priez de cliquer sur le boutons vert en cas de review.**


	24. des rêves, des hics et des vents

**....et voila...par contre je ne sais pas vraiment si la semaine prochaine je pourrais mettre le chapitre suivant, j'ai des examens communs, donc je serais sûrement enfouie sous la paperasse de mon bureau dans l'espoir vain de connaître mes cours... _(genre... comme si tu bossais ^_^. En ce qui me concerne, je ferais bien de m'y mettre)._** **Bref voilà encore un chapitre de fini!! j'ai eu un peu de mal, très peu satisfaite de mon travail, j'ai tenté plus d'une fois de le refaire, mais je crois que cette fois c'est bon, j'ai réussi.** **Enjoy!!**

_**Moi, j'aime bien, un semblant de début de lemon pas fini, mais vu que j'aime pas le lemon, ça m'arrange. Très bien je trouve.**_

**Chapitre 24: un rêve, un coup de vent et des hics dans les plans. **

-un rêve encore une fois...vais-je te voir, cette fois-ci connaître ton visage?

La voix résonna dans la nuit de ce rêve, sur une terrasse, un homme assez grand, les longs cheveux roux, regardait autour de lui, à la recherche de celui qui le fait venir ici. Encore une fois, des pas derrière lui, lui indique qu'avec peu de chance il n'y verras pas son visage. Un dos plus petit se colle au sien, et il sens une tête se poser sur son épaule, les longs cheveux tombent sur son corps.

- qui es-tu?

- tu sauras, en me voyant...

- mais je t'ai vu, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es ni quel est ton visage...

- tu m'as vue? Qu'as-tu ressenti?

-...je t'ai vu, tu m'as coupé le souffle, je n'ai pu distinguer tes traits sous ta capuche, mais..tu m'attirais, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi. Tu m'appelais,du plus profond de mon être, je l'ai senti, tu étais à moi, tu étais pour moi, l'être le plus précieux, le plus important, celui sans qui je ne pourrais vivre...mais tu ne m'as pas vu, tu ne m'as pas regardé dans cette foule, tu es reparti, brisant mon coeur, et j'avais envie de pleurer sans toi à mes côté. Je suis venu vers la bibliothèque, je n'étais pas seul, mais nous avons rebroussé chemin, Draco Malfoy était là...

-...la lune est belle ici...je t'ai vu mais je ne pouvais réagir, mon frère et Severus étaient là...et je ne sais pas si..pour le moment il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me connaisses pas...

-Stupide!! je ne pourrais pas vivre tant que je ne serais pas avec toi, tant que tu ne seras pas à moi, ni moi à toi...

- c'est la guerre...

- depuis bien longtemps, et pour cela il vaudrait mieux que je te connaisse que je t'aime pleinement, puissamment.

- je..

- dis moi où te trouver?

- ...l'aube se lève... _(tu nous rejoues Roméo et Juliette_**?c'était pas voulue je l'ai jamais lue moi ce truc..c'est déjà assez bizard quand tu racontes)**

- non ne pars pas si tôt! Dis moi où te trouver?! Qui es-tu?

- je ne suis pas loin, au même endroit que toi...mais je ne peux pas me dévoiler...

les contour de la nuit s'estompèrent, le décor fondit, et le corps appuyer contre lui disparu, et sans pouvoir rien faire, Bill Weasley se réveilla en sursaut dans la chambre qu'il occupait au 12 Grimmauld Place. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué, son quatrième rêve similaire, avec cette personne qui était faite pour lui, qu'il aimait déjà. Mais qui ne voulais pas lui montrer son visage, ni se laisser approcher...

il était face à ce livre, grand ouvert, un plan était encore à l'état d'échafaud, mais pour le moment son esprit dérivait vers un certain Bulgare, devait-il essayer de le trouver dans les rêves comme faisait son frère ou alors devait il le trouver, en vrai, et aviser lorsqu'il serait dans ces bras? Mais l'instinct de veela en lui le poussait à s'unir à son compagnon au plus tôt bien que voilà presque une semaine qu'il tentait de l'ignorer...

Ses réflexions se stoppèrent lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrirent sur l'homme de ses pensée, il en resta un instant sans bouger, avant qu'il invite d'un geste le bulgare à entrer, ne faisant nullement confiance à sa voix pour le moment.

Celui-ci entra, le visage sérieux, les yeux erraient sur son corps un instant avant de remonter vers son visage, et une douce lueur brilla dans ces pupilles.

- tu as peur...

- pas vraiment...mais ce n'est pas la question..que puis-je pour toi?

-... tu es à moi, au final, je sais ce qu'est cette sensation. J'ai dû réfléchir, mais tu le sais.

- De quoi parles-tu donc?

- nous sommes lié, par ta magie, par le destin, tu es un veela, je suis ton compagnon.

- tu en sais des choses, mais ce n'est pas si simple.

- je ne crois pas non, tu es pour moi la chose la plus importante au monde. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- oh si, je suis la cible d'un fou, je vais sûrement mourir, et je ne veux pas t'emmener avec moi. Tu mérites de vivre, sans moi, avec un autre ou une autre...

- mais tu es là, et je sais tout comme toi que nous ne pouvons nous unir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous nous complétons, et lorsque nous serons définitivement l'un à l'autre, je saurais si tu es en danger ou non, si tu risque de mourir ou non...

Harry s'était tourné vers la bibliothèque étalé sur tout un mur, dos à l'homme, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme, au fur et à mesure de la discussion, s'était approcher de lui, silencieusement. Il sursauta brusquement lorsque les bras de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et que sa tête vient se nicher dans son cou en soufflant doucement:

- je t'aime...je t'aime déjà tellement.

Harry frissonna à ces mots, plein d'émotions et de vérité,son corps réagit pour lui, et sa tête se pencha vers lui, dévoilant sa gorge, d'où s'échappa dans un gémissement, tel une supplique.

-v-Viktor...

- chute..je suis là...

lui répondis le susnommé en parsemant son cou de petits baisers papillons, faisant gémir un peu plus le plus jeune. Qui se laissa aller, frémissant, gémissant, ses sens veela rendant sa peau et ses sens plus sensibles, se laissant presque porté par Viktor Krum.

Viktor laissa avec regrets ce cou si tendre pour ravir les lèvres du jeune veela, quémandant doucement avec sa langue l'entrée de ce lieu encore vierge de toute présence étrangère. Et les lèvres s'ouvrirent sous la douce torture, la langue s'engouffrant dans cette antre chaude, créant rapidement un lent ballet avec sa jumelle. Et le baiser échangé n'était pas pour la domination, seulement un moyen de prouver leurs sentiments, échangeant leur amour, leur tendresse, leur envie.

Bientôt il se détachèrent à contre-cœur, à bout de souffle, Harry manqua de tomber, s'il n'avait pas été plaqué contre les étagère par le corps musclé et emplie de désir du Bulgare. Viktor fondit de nouveau sur la gorge du Griffondor, qui gémissait de plus belle. Bientôt la chemise de Harry fut considéré comme de trop, elle fut rapidement enlevée, et le bulgare continua sa descente, s'arrêtant un moment sur les boutons de chair dressés, les suçant, les mordillant, puis passant au suivant.

Il continua de titiller le torse offert alors que Harry tentait désespérément de retirer la chemise de son compagnon, il gémit de frustration face à son échec et Viktor réprima un rire. Magnanime ce dernier enleva son vêtement, puis se baissa au niveau du nombril du griffondor qui parcourait de ses mains avides la peau mise à nue.

Le veela trop perdue dans son univers sursauta et se cambra lorsque la langue taquine de son amant plongea dans son nombril, imitant le ballet de l'amour.

Un courant d'air parcouru la salle, et

-..eh!!! mais !!! c'est... Rooh!!! on a plus que la bande son maintenant!! foutue magie, elle vient de me foutre à la porte!! moi, le narrateur, sans qui rien de ceci ne serais possible!!! je rage!!! bon ça va j'ai compris, ça devenait indécent, c'est ça?.... très bien je passe à la suite mais je fait grève, ou je boude!! bon passons ailleurs...-

Draco travaillait dans la bibliothèque, il étudiait les raisons qui pourraient faire capoter le plan insensé des jumeaux, malheureusement, le problème majeur se trouvait là et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger plus que cela. Les jumeaux devait se prendre un Avada, et le principe de l'Avada, était qu'il tuait,et pas juste comme quand on peux réanimer les personnes avec un massage cardiaque, non, non, non là il tuait vraiment. Et normalement, on ne ressuscite pas suite à ce sort, enfin pas sans séquelles, on n'avait qu'à voir Harry, il avait finit balafré, et complètement timbré!

Le deuxième hic était que si les jumeaux ne mourrait pas vraiment, lui, Draco Malfoy, ne voyait pas vraiment comment les jumeaux allaient s'y prendre pour kidnapper le mage noir. En tous cas, pas en l'assommant avec la pantoufle de la mort qui tue.

Et troisième problème c'était que là il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui qui joue le vierge effarouché qui n'a pas encore donné son coeur ni son corps, c'était complètement stupide. Et si là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait envie de se faire Severus?...quoique Severus..eurgh...pas qu'il soit moche mais vraiment son parrain...son presque père puisqu'il avait compris que Sev' était la propriété de son père...Ne jamais sortir le prénom qui nous passe par la tête, même dans les pires moment, c'est vraiment pas bon pour son frêle cerveau d'adolescent...Severus et lui..yeuurrk...

Bref il avait remarqué que quelque chose préoccupait Niklaus, et que Harry semblait rayonnant, presque toujours collé à Krum...Ma parole, mais quel était l'objet provoquant autant de phéromones ou de sentiments écœurants de l'amour!!! entre Arthur et Molly, Severus et Lucius, Harry et Krum, Charlie et Fleurk, Longdubat et Weasley numéro7, belette et Granger, Sirius et Remus....Seul deux personne sans le compter, semblaient dans un désespoir intense et profond, Niklaus et Bill Weasley semblait déprimés...pour pas dire qu'ils touchent le fond...Il y avait anguille sous roche ou il ne s'appelait plus Malfoy!! et foi de lui-même il allait découvrir la magouille et peut-être réussir à les foutre avec quelqu'un. 

**alors qu'en pensez vous? ...en faite..je crois que avant de finir broyée par je en sais quoi ou trucidés..je vais me réfugier dans mon bunker toujours en place depuis la dernière fois, juste un peu mieux caché...** **Review!!!**


	25. Roméo et juliette? aphrodisiaqueA ok

**Camarade!!! Le roi est un boulet!!!!!....ah oups je me suis planté, non je suis en pleine révolution française et plus ca va plus je me rend compte que c'était tous des boulets, surtout si on a le film de 5 heure à côté....Le roi passe pour un con, les révolutionnaire pour des mecs bouchés**...**.Mais je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie, donc je vais vous laisser place à l'histoire...**

_Il y avait anguille sous roche ou il ne s'appelait plus Malfoy!! et foi de lui-même il allait découvrir la magouille et peut-être réussir à les foutre avec quelqu'un._

Malfoy avait commencé son enquête surgissant aux moments les plus inopportuns auprès des deux concernés qui ne semblaient pas vouloir exprimer leur frustration. Qu'ils étaient bornés!! et Draco avait maintenant envie de biche, une biche soyeuse, qui cuirait doucement sur son feu...Envie quelque peu étrange pour l'aristocrate quand on sait qu'il n'en avait jamais manger. Mais l'obstination des deux espionnés commençait à rendre chèvre le blondinet,mais ne le dites surtout pas à Albus...

Draco attendait dans un couloir sombre de la très très très très ancienne et riche plus si riche Maison des Black, lorsque qu'une voix le sortit de son état carpatique.( un état de carpette...?ou de carpe..).

- Je te cherchais...j'ai besoin de ton aide pour eux. - De quoi?

- Bill et Niklaus, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais ils sont aussi bornés et têtus que ma grand-mère...et si on attend qu'ils se bougent les fesses, on en a pour des milliers d'années

- Et ce n'est pas non plus dans tes intentions, de les voir crever entourés de chats miteux...Je vois. Mais que pouvons nous faire Ana?

- Déjà, Niklaus est un veela, et Bill est son compagnon, donc la question de qui est l'heureux élu n'est pas à poser...Mais celle de comment les foutre ensembles devient un peu beaucoup plus compliquée.

-...veela? Compagnon?....et tu m'explique pourquoi Niklaus ne va pas retrouver Bill?!

- eh bien......c'est la guerre et Niklaus refuse d'impliquer son compagnon dans je ne sait trop quoi...et...

- ne me dis pas qu'ils nous rejouent Roméo et Juliette.

- à peu de chose près si...Navré, il va falloir leur éviter la fin tragique et les...trucs louches avec le cousin de Juliette...Compris?

- parce que dans Roméo et Juliette, Roméo fricote avec le cousin de sa fiancé?!!!!

-...euh normalement Non, mais quand on relit...eh bien je dirais que oui.. (_NdB: le pire, c'est que c'est vrai)_

- Mon Dieu protégez nous!! Si en plus Ana se met à nous faire des interprétations Yaoi de Shakespeare...Aïeuh!! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?!

- Pour te calmer tu commençais à paniquer alors..

- c'était pas une raison pour me foutre un poing!!

- Draco Langage!!

- Ouai ouai..mais ça nous avance pas vraiment...

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une idée...

...Je vois....c'est désespérant..Pourquoi moi je suis obliger de regarder ça?...ah oui je suis le narrateur..c'est affligeant!! j'exige une promotion!!! Non?...Flûte!! Dans un salon de la sombre demeure, la troupe de « jeunes »...moins de 60 ans, donc Maugrey n'en fait pas parti...Donc dans un salon, une télé avait été installée avec un magnétoscope( ça me semble vieux!!!), et devant cette télé se trouvait toute la bande de pas trop vieux...et dans un coin, Ana semblait ennuyée, et Draco déprimé.

-...c'était nécessaire?

- De quoi?

- c'était nécessaire de regarder ce ...truc?

- C'est pas un truc!! c'est Roméo et Juliette!!

- Mon Dieux c'est niais!!! _(NdB: On insulte pas Shakespeare!)_

- Ben non c'est Shakespeare.

-...Ana si tu ne stoppe pas cette cassette rapidement, je te promet que tu ne reverras plus ni Chris, ni Louis...

- c'est une menace?

- non c'est juste que Chris est prête à se suicider et Louis aussi..

En même temps, si Fleur arrêtait de pleurer en murmurant des « que c'est mignon!! » à tout va, je crois que tout le monde se porterait mieux...et on m'explique où sont passés Harry et Viktor?...Quoi le placard?...Oh non!! et on m'a pas invité!!!! c'est méchant déjà qu'on me coupe le spectacle et en plus on veux pas que je commente les autres fois?!! c'est dégoutant!! Pour la peine je fais grève!!!

......

.....

..........

Narration stoppée pour cause de grève du Narrateur, nous sommes navré de ce dérangement intempestif...Nous sommes en train de régler le problème...

.........

........

Shkriiiiiiikk Boum! Clang Bang « reviens ici!!! »patapatapata » Jamais!! je suis un gréviste!!!!! » Shlap Pom Cling Shtouf

.......

..........

.........

Craing Shpam Ting Crack « NAAAOOONNN!!!!Les micros!!!!!! » Ziiiip « Bien fait pour toi!!!! »Bam!! » C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT TOUS CE BORDEL!!! » Shrrriik Stop « Non. » « et tu t'es arrêter de courir juste pour ça?!! »

......

............

.............

Hop Shtaf Bam « Je l'ai Capitaine!! OUAILLE!! c'est qui mord en plus ce con!! » tapata clam tapata boum tapata bam tapata cling « bravo soldat, le studio est fier de vous! » « ...euh capitaine, vous avez encore un fil accroché à votre cou... » pouf

................

Nous sommes désolé pour le désagrément causé, votre programme peut continuer...« faut vraiment qu'on change la voix...elle est vachement chiante... »

...Huissier!!!!!! je veux faire une déclaration!! comment ça c'est pas possible? Vous avez pourtant bien constaté qu'on m'empêchait de faire grève alors que c'est mon droit?!! Comment ça non? C'est de la discrimination!!!!!! Mais retirez ces cordes!! je peux pas bouger!! Non c'est pas normal!!! Pour plus de sécurité?!! Mais celle de qui? La vôtre? Non mais vous avez fumé! Vous êtes la sécurité, le personnel de récupération et de protection, des tortionnaires!! Comme la directrice ...auteure....Rah!!! c'est la même!!

ah, zut on a loupé des jours..navré...Non vraiment!!..bah apparemment vous n'avez pas vraiment loupé grand chose... juste les plans ratés des deux abrutis... Entre les enfermer dans un placard, leur faire bouffer des potions de révélation, un impero, les traditionnels « machin dit que... et bidule il te dit que » Bref..ça vole pas haut, en faite ça coule...ah encore un plan foireux?...Non? On verra bien.

C'était un soir un peu plus froid, nous nous approchions des jours froids de Décembre. Harry avait des choses à faire mais il devait recevoir dans son bureau Bill Weasley. Malheureusement ses priorité n'allaient pas en faveur de Bill, et n'ayant pas réussit à trouver Bill pour annuler les rendez-vous il avait confié à son frère le devoir de recevoir les rapports et autres choses durant son absence. Tout naturellement, Niklaus avait accepté, ne sachant pas encore ce qui risquait de lui tomber dessus.

Bien entendu, Draco et Ana avait été mis au courant par on ne sait quel procédé, Ana avait donc jouée les potionnistes avec succès pour la première fois de sa vie (elle avait juste piqué la potion à Severus pendant qu'il était occupé avec Lucius)...elle avait testé la potion sur Remus, qu'on avait plus vu de la journée, ni Sirius d'ailleurs...et avant de réapprovisionné le bureau de Harry de la boisson préféré de Niklaus, elle avait glissé doucement et avec un air machiavélique le breuvage.

Bill devait arriver vers 21h, après le repas, il était 20h 45, Niklaus attendait déjà, et il avait soif. La boisson était en vu, il s'en était servi deux verres.

À 20h50 Niklaus commençait à avoir chaud, pas d'une chaleur ennuyante, pas une chaleur extérieur, non un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de son être, et il avait un peu de mal à réfléchir normalement.

À 21h, Bill toquait à la porte alors que Niklaus s'écroulait presque sur le divan, incapable de tenir entièrement sur ses jambes. Un entrée étouffée et Bill entrait pour voir un Niklaus ressemblant fortement à Harry Potter assis sur le divan, rapidement, les charme des veela se mis en action et Bill devina que ce garçon était _lui_ celui qui le voyait dans les rêves, sans jamais lui montrer son apparence, sans jamais vouloir lui dire son nom.

Maintenant il voyait son visage pour la première fois et le trouvait magnifique, un ange déchu, assis là sur le canapé, mais il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom, et était bien déterminer à le connaître. Son corps avait bougé sans son accord et s'était assis près de Niklaus. Qui le regardait avec des yeux légèrement brumeux.

- Bill...ainsi c'était toi que devait voir mon frère...

- Ton frère?!

- Oui oui Harry est mon frère...

-...Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, mal grès les rêves. Tu refuses de me le donner.

-...Niklaus...

-Niklaus...un beau nom...Je ne savais pas que Harry avait un frère...

- Personne ne le sait, mais peux-tu faire ce que tu devais pour mon frère?

- ah oui! Je reviens de ma rencontre avec les gobelins...Ils refusent de prendre part ouvertement au combat, mais ils accepte de nous aider par des actions peu dangereuses, ils nous proposent des aides cachées si l'on peut dire.

-...Comme?

Niklaus avait un peu plus de mal à respirer normalement, et le feu le consumait de l'intérieur, et ne voulais pas disparaître, au contraire il semblait augmenter de plus en plus. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, sa respiration se faisait haletante, ses gestes tremblants, aligner plusieurs mots semblait devenir impossible

- Comme prêter quelques fonds anciennement détourné par Fudge, Nous mettre en contact avec des briseurs de sorts, nous prêter des créatures que les gobelins sont les seuls à contrôler vraiment...Niklaus ça va?

Ce dernier avait les yeux assombris, et les joue rougis, sont corps réagissait suite au breuvage de Ana, une réaction gênante et voyante. Qu'avait bien sur remarqué Bill, qui en voyant l'état de son veela en avait rapidement conclu à une potion.

- Veux-tu quelque chose Niklaus?

-...J'ai..chaud...

-...veux-tu que je t'aide à te sentir bien?

-...s'il...s'il te plaît...

- approche toi...

La voix de Bill était devenu un peu plus rauque alors que Niklaus se décalait vers lui. Dès que le jeune homme fut assez proche, Bill attrapa sa nuque pour l'emporter dans un baiser langoureux, leur langues jouant l'une avec l'autre dans un ballet doux et lent. Les mains de Niklaus agrippée à la chemise de Bill alors que celui-ci avait l'une derrière la nuque de son amant, et l'autre qui descendait lentement le long de son dos. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle, les yeux assombris de désir de Niklaus plongés dans ceux de Bill.

Ils reprirent bientôt leur baiser, tandis que Bill considérait que la chemise devenait un élément de trop pour la soirée. Ses mains se mirent donc rapidement en action, retirant le haut de Niklaus, qui finit sur le sol. Niklaus n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste et ouvrait avec des geste tremblant la chemise de Bill pour se coller un peu plus contre lui.

Puis Bill laissa la bouche du veela qui grogna de protestation, pour plonger sur le cou pâle et tentant. Léchant, embrassant, mordillant, il laissait des trainées brûlantes sur le cou, avant de faire un magnifique succion sur la clavicule de son aimé, puis de descendre un peu plus bas. Il s'arrêta sur l'un des tétons, le léchant le mordillant alors que Niklaus s'arquait un peu plus contre Bill. Qui le souleva et l'installa à cheval sur ses genoux, avant de recommencer sa douce torture, et que Niklaus lâchait de nombreux gémissements cambré en arrière, dans une tentative de contact avec le corps de Bill.

Toujours occuper à martyriser le torse de son amant, Bill laissa une main s'aventurer plus bas beaucoup plus bas, il frôla d'abord l'objet désiré, faisant sursauter Niklaus contre lui, avant de l'agripper, et Niklaus cria. D'un geste lent et tranquille, Bill découvrit l'objet de son désire sous les supplications du jeune garçon, qui dans un mouvement brusque fit se toucher leur deux érections, les faisant gémir de concert. Bill comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir, enleva d'un mouvement brusque le pantalon gênant, découvrant un Niklaus gêné, se tortillant sur ses genoux.

L'enlaçant tendrement, il présenta trois doigt à la bouche tentatrice, qui les englouti avec avidité, les léchant sensuellement, le faisant gémir. Après un moment, les doigts firent place à une bouche avide. Niklaus trop perdu dans les sensations ne pouvait plus rien discerner, Bill l'entourait, le protégeait, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère douleur se fasse sentir, une intrusion inhabituelle. Mais il fut vite distrait par une main sur sa hampe. Il ne sut combien de temps avant qu'un endroit touché par les doigts le fit presque hurler s'il n'avait pas la bouche prisonnière de sa jumelle.

Les doigts continuèrent leur mouvements, l'approchant un peu plus de la délivrance. Puis ils disparurent, laissant place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant, de plus important. Niklaus ne s'était pas senti soulevé, mais la pression sur son entrée plus présente lui ramena un peu les pieds sur terre. Se rendant compte de son impression de manque il entrouvrit les yeux pour gémir un peu plus.

Il suppliait son amant de le prendre, de se laisser accueillir en lui. Mais trouvant qu'il mettait trop de temps à satisfaire sa demande il s'empala de lui même, se laissant tomber brusquement. Il poussa un cri, de plénitude et de douleur, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Bill, qui l'encercla de ses bras un peu plus étroitement.

Débuta alors une danse vieille comme le monde, poussant les hommes aux plus profond de leur plaisir, au plus haut, les envoyant au septième ciel.

Et lorsque les deux amant s'endormir enlacé dans le canapé, à la porte du bureau ce trouvait deux ombre qui se serrèrent la main victorieusement, rangeant une bouteille d'aphrodisiaque et plaçant un panonceau sur la porte. Les ombres s'en allèrent et la maisonnée s'endormit.

**....navré, le narrateur à péter un câble...une course poursuite dans les bureau mais on a pas idée, et c'est qui qui va ranger? C'est bibi!!!**

_(Bêta: J'aime pas le lemon, mais j'aime bien ce chap, enfin, le début et le pétage de câble du narrateur surtout, la fin j'aime moyen, parce que c'est un lemon. Bref, pas mal sinon._ _Une dernière chose, les « s » au pluriel, par pitié!) Et oui, la Bêta se permet de donner son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle ferais mieux de faire son boulot, franchement! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord!_


	26. cliché et élant de tragiquedramatique

**Aha!!!...Non non ne me remerciez pas. Je l'ai fait par pur plaisir...Ben?..pourquoi tu?...Lâche ce couteau..j'ai dis lâche ce couteau! tu vas blesser quelqu'un!! Non recule!! ne t'avance pas plus!! recule je te dis!! **

**Vi Vi je te laisse profité de ce chapitre..roh!! **

**Ps/ je le reposte après que la bêta m'ait volé les fichiers!!!  
**

**Chapitre 27:...Bataille final?**

_Et lorsque les deux amant s'endormir enlacé dans le canapé, à la porte du bureau ce trouvait deux ombre qui se serrèrent la main victorieusement, rangeant une bouteille d'aphrodisiaque et plaçant un panonceau sur la porte. Les ombres s'en allèrent et la maisonnée s'endormit. _

Du coté d'une caricature de détraqueur...ou de Dark vador...

...

C'est quoi ces clichés comme quoi les grandes batailles se déroulent toujours sous la pluie, sous un orage, en pleine nuit etc...C'est faux!!!! Ou alors le survivant n'est pas foutu de décider quand les batailles finales se font. Oui parce que là, nous sommes chaque camp face à face, le survivant face à moi, avec derrière lui, une silhouette encapuchonnée, et un peu plus loin...des traîtres...Me dites pas que j'ai fait confiance à ces hommes...Si?...Merde!!...parenthèses écartées je reprends. Nous sommes face à face, sur la grande pelouse de Poudlard, le lac un peu plus loin, un grand soleil et un ciel bleue...Oui vous avez bien vu, un grande soleil et un ciel bleu, c'est contre nature!!! Je n'annonce pas mon règne sous un soleil de Plomb!! et puis avec ma cape j'ai trop chaud, c'est pas possible!!....il est 15 heures moins 2..je crois que nous pouvons commencer...

- Nott à 15 heurs, tu lances un sort!

-...euh oui maître...

De l'autre coté, c'est à dire des soit-disants gentils...

...

-mais...et si ça ne marchais pas?!

-calme toi, on a revu et re-revu le plan Draco, il faut juste que tu restes en vie, et avec tes mains!

-Aïeuh!! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!!

- tu étais en train de te bouffer la main, je suppose que l'on peut éviter des manchos pour le dernier combat..

-oh.

Oui oh parce que voyez-vous ce pourquoi râle Voldemort, et stress Draco est à peu près la même chose, **La Bataille Finale** -et on sent dans la prononciation les majuscules comme pour la très Noble Famille des Black..les majuscules ressortent tellement que ça en devient ridicule-. Sauf que pour le cas de Voldemort c'est qu'il est tellement encré dans ces clichés et films de mauvais goût pour ses mises en scène qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que la Bataille Finale puisse se dérouler un magnifique jour d'été...D'après lui c'est la faute de l'esprit de pure contradiction de Potter, et on ne proteste pas contre un mage noir mégalo-maniaque sous peine de voir sa vie de narrateur raccourcir rapidement. Alors que, contrairement à Voldymort, Draco était en train de se bouffer les doigts car il avait peur qu'un plan ne puisse pas marcher... quand on voit à côté que Niklaus et Harry on presque sortit le Pop-corn..c'est affligeant!

Mise à part cette magnifique explication avec développement et tout ce qui suit.... Reprenons. Les deux groupe se faisaient face, le silence régnait, pas un bruit n'était audible, laissant la gravité de l'instant se faire comprendre et s'imposer. Au loin soudain les coups de 15 heures se firent entendre, et sans un bruit le premiers éclair bleu jaillit des rangs du Lord Noir. Alors le chaos se déclencha, aucun combattant ne pouvait distinguer les alliés des ennemis, seules les robes noires et les masques les empêchaient de blesser un ami. Les éclairs de couleur volaient, étrangement, le rayon vert fatal semblait proscrit, comme une défense tacite entre les camps.

Harry combattait avec la rage du désespoir, toujours suivit de près par son ombre, son jumeaux, sa moitié. Il avançait dans les rangs ennemis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tout cela dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'atteindre, lui, l'homme par qui tout c'est déroulé, l'homme qui est resté en retrait, pour voir comment évoluent ses troupes .

La nuit tombe, laissant mère Lune éclairer encore une fois un carnage, le sang coule, lentement arrosant l'herbe. Les hommes hurlent, une femme pleure.

C'est la guerre.

Le monde change, le changement est en marche, tous le sentent. L'euphorie les gagne,. Le monde tourne en bien ou en mal, nul ne saurait le dire...

Les reflets du lac deviennent sombres, sanglants, plus effrayants, lorsque les éclairs se reflètent sur sa surface plane, alors que le sang se mélange à son eau pure.

Un loup hurle dans la sombre forêt, l'orée des bois abrite des ombres menaçantes, des mouvements, des chuchotements, des _créatures_ se mouvent, mais personne ne les remarquent, trop plongés dans l'horreur de ce combat.

Car les créatures le sentent plus que les humains, plus que ces êtres qui se déchirent et s'entre tuent.

Les étoiles brillent spectatrices indifférentes du destin, une étoile filante traverse le ciel, et la lune , croissant de lumière dans les ténèbres, sourit dangereusement face au spectacle.

Mais dans les ténèbres, alors que Harry rejoint presque Tom Riddle, un sentiment étrange l'étreint, lui broie le coeur. Son estomac se tord, sa tête tourne, son esprit se brouille, son coeur se sert, un frisson remonte le long de son échine, il a chaud, et il a froid. Brusquement il a peur, il est terrorisé, par quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas. Il s'arrête, il a envie de pleurer, déjà ses yeux s'humidifie, mais il ne peut pas, il ne doit pas. Pleurer ne sert à rien, avoir peur n'arrangeras rien, il faut faire face... Mais et si...? Et si il ne peut pas mettre en marche la fin de Lord Voldemort?...Et si c'était la fin du monde qu'il a connu?

Il a peur, ses membres sont fébriles, il ne peut pas concevoir la suite de cette nuit. Derrière lui s'approche Niklaus, il le sait, lui aussi est étreint des mêmes sentiments. Lui aussi est brûlé par la froideur de son être.

Mais il sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter, alors il sert son frère contre lui, protection! cri son être. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille de son double. Une étreinte douce mais désespérée, déplacée dans cette instant, personne ne les voit, ils sont invisibles un instant sous la lueur lunaire, emprunte de douceur et de tristesse.

Niklaus ne retient pas ses larmes, à quoi bon, il sait que c'est inévitable, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est s'il va disparaître où peut être revenir...les cadeaux des dieux sont trop souvent repris...

Alors il sert plus fort son frère contre lui.

Puis les bruits les atteignent à nouveau, le monde recommence à bouger, les deux enfants se remettent en route.

Une ombre se profile devant eux...Non pas l'ombre horriblement moche, pas celle avec les yeux rouges et une tête demi- serpent. Une ombre, qui fait peur elle aussi mais dans un autre registre...

_La mort est une autre grande aventure._

Pas que la mort face vraiment peur...en elle même dans certaine situation c'est plus notre saint sauveur....Mais les deux garçons observaient deux morts différentes, l'ombre cachée mais constamment présente derrière chaque individu, et l'autre qui s'est auto proclamée, la plus douloureuse, la plus horrible, La peur matérialisée.

Face à face, Harry contre Voldemort, le bien contre le mal...

Et le duel s'engagea, violent, dévastateur, les sort les plus douloureux furent employés. Et soudain, comme pour briser cet interdit du début de combat, deux mots résonnèrent dans le presque silence de l'aire de duel. Un éclair vert que le jeune homme put éviter avec difficulté en plongeant sur le côté.

Harry se releva, mais il fut touché par un sort qui l'immobilisait pour une courte durée, mais suffisante pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, la bile remonta le long de sa gorge, il dégluti péniblement.

La fin? En cet instant? Peut être..

Les yeux rouges brillèrent d'une lueur assassine, il leva sa baguette d'un geste vif, et alors que les derniers mots de mort étaient prononcés, une ombre se jeta sur la trajectoire, interceptant le rayon vert fatal. L'ombre chuta doucement, alors que Harry criait son nom en se précipitant vers lui. La capuche tomba doucement dévoilant un visage similaire à celui du jeune homme qui serrait compulsivement Niklaus dans ces bras, son visage ravagé par les larmes. Trop plongé dans son chagrin, il ne vit pas le deuxième rayon lumineux venir le heurter de plein fouet. Il s'effondra de tout son long sur le deuxième corps inerte.

dans une grande salle voûtée, lumineuse, blanche, propre...un silence religieux règne...

-c'est quoi cette merde!!!!!!!!!!

- calme toi...

Enfin..régnait...

**...comment dire..écouter infected mushroom n'aide pas à la création de nouveau chapitre..;**

_Bêta: Et bien c'est dramatique tout ça dites donc... Bon, j'ai pu corriger ce pauvre chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui ont pu m'échapper -_-._

_ça vous a plu? Laissez une review, c'est gratuit!_


	27. la mort ça pue

**Oh mon dieu! on ma volé mes textes!....ah non c'est Tako qui les a....Mon dieu elle ma fait peur, elle ma sauté dessus comme un alligator affamé sur son bout de viande. Ses petit yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine, ses mains acéré et ses crocs baveux et tranchant...j'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle m'arrache la tête...Moi qui avait survécu au chapitre 26... j'ai cru ne pas faire long feu...**

**Comment ça je radote! même pas vrai d'abord j'ai pas l'âge légale pour ça en plus! Faut avoir 120 ans et plus... **

_Bêta: Victoire pour le peuple! J'ai réussi à subtiliser les chapitres pour les corriger! Je suis la meilleure. Bref... pas tapper! Pour le lemon la dernière fois, je me suis fait incendier :P J'ai pas dit que c'était nul (y a un tas de gens qu'aime ça) j'ai juste dit que moi, pauvre petite reine des poulpes, je n'aimais pas. Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! En cas d'incident, les sorties de secours sont situées sur les côtés gauches et droits de l'appareil. Bonne lecture!_

**Bon bon j'ai retrouvé le chapitre, donc je vous le donne...tenez!**

**Chapitre 27: La mort ? Et des histoire de grimoir poussiéreux.**

_**Dans une grande salle voûtée, lumineuse, blanche, propre...un silence religieux règne... **_

_**-c'est quoi cette merde!**_

_**- calme toi...**_

_**Enfin..régnait...**_

Dans un semblant de gare de King Cross, lavée, lumineuse, vide de presque toute personne, se trouvaient deux jeunes garçons, l'un arborait une teinte rouge de colère, le deuxième sirotait un thé. Derrière eux se trouvait une petite forme tremblante, gémissante, noire, sombre et crade. _(comme c'est poétique)_

-Si c'est ça la semi mort c'est nul!

-Voyons Niklaus, dis d'abord bonjour aux nouveaux venus avant de crier, après nous verrons...

-..ah oui. Bonjour Nouveaux venus!

Effectivement, outre la description rapide concise et claire de la chose noire, des hommes et une femme venait d'apparaître. La jeune femme était rousse et avait des yeux verts. L'un des homme avait des cheveux partant dans tous les sens, des yeux cachés derrière d'affreuses lunettes rondes ( « c'est pas ma faute! c'est mes lunettes quand je suis à la maison! »), le deuxième avait des cheveux châtains, un air un peu niais(« c'est pas vrai! »); et le dernier était un grand père aux lunettes en demi-lune et une barbe de trois mètres de long (« elle fait 2m 20 non tressée! »).

Je suis sûr que vous les avez reconnu! Et oui il s'agit bien de Lily et James Potter, Cedric Diggory(on l'oublie souvent celui là..jamais compris pourquoi..) et....Albus Dumbledore!

- Vous avez presque réussit!

- ....euh ouai?...youpi, mais là nous sommes morts.

- Mais non mais non! vous aurez qu'à prendre le train pour revenir sur terre.

- ah parce que nous ne sommes pas sur terre?

- ben non, vous croyez vraiment que Lily peut être aussi jolie sur terre?

- ça veut dire quoi ça?

- rien rien!

-je suis désolé les garçons..je ne voulais pas vraiment...

- quoi donc? Contrôler notre vie jusqu'à la mort? vous êtes désolé que nous soyons des horcruxes? Vous vous en voulez parce que vous n'avez même pas été foutu de rester en vie, de résister à une pauvre bague?

-...euh..oui...

- vous saviez que Grindelwald et Voldemort avait une chose en commun?

- outre le faite de vouloir régner sur le monde?

- outre le faite de vouloir plus de pouvoir, ils sont tous les deux tombés sur un certain livre..un livre contenant un certain démon mégalomane... ce livre est le livre empli de la plus sombre et la plus terrifiante des magies, une magie qui vit par elle même, dont le seul but est la destruction de la terre et de la magie elle-même, l'anti-magie. Comment ces deux hommes l'ont eu en mains, nul ne le sait. Mais une fois qu'ils l'ont commencer ils doivent le finir, permettant ainsi un transfert de l'entité existant entre les pages de ce livre. Cette entité reste discrète pendant plusieurs mois, avant de peu à peu prendre le pas sur l'esprit sain (_... sain, t'es sûre?) _de son réceptacle, ce qui fait que personne ne peut affirmer vraiment que le réceptacle est possédé. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes passé du gentil préfet_ (la bêta est très, très septique)_ (ou de ce qu'il y a de plus approchant)ou du bon ami, au mage noir.

- tu veux dire que Tom Riddle n'a jamais voulu se venger des moldus?

- oh si, mais pas forcément les exterminer, et puis je le comprend, il a vécu dans un orphelina, abusé, négligé par les membres du personnel et les autres enfants...C'est parfaitement compréhensible qu'il veuille se venger...

-Mais?

- ben quoi? On a subit la même chose, mais nous on ne nous a pas laissé l'opportunité de se venger, alors lui il avait les moyen c'est normal qu'il l'ai fait.

- vous avez une philosophie étrange...

- on a juste beaucoup vécu Cédric... d'ailleurs..je me demandais...est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir été la cause de ta mort?

-..je mentirais si au début je ne t'en voulais pas...mais ça se soigne _(la mort ça se soigne? Faudra m'apprendre) _, donc maintenant, je vous dis vivez heureux vivez pleinement.

- ah on va louper le train! Maman, Papa, on a été ravis de vous voir en bonne santé ici, mais on a des gens qui nous attendent en vie...donc..euh...

-ne vous inquiétez pas, on comprend parfaitement. Allez filez!

Et les deux jeunes garçon s'effacèrent peu à peu, laissant quatre personnes qui continuaient de discuter joyeusement.

___-- ~'&&'~--___

...Dans la nuit un homme aux yeux rouges riait...d'un rire sombre, un rire qui vous glace le sang, qui remonte le long du dos de façon désagréable. Devant cet homme deux formes allongées, deux corps, et autour d'eux, un champs de bataille qui s'est arrêté, étonné de ce rire qui résonne dans la nuit, couvrant tout autre bruit.

Puis un cri de femme retentit, elle a remarqué les corps, dont celui de leur sauveur. Son cri est suivi par deux autre masculins cette fois ci, un grand roux et un bulgare blessé. Un blond de son côté fixe les cadavres avec espoir, tout en s'approchant d'eux.

Le lord Noir s'avance, pousse l'un des cadavres, pour qu'ils ne soit plus l'un sur l'autre, et se tourne face à la foule, dos aux cadavres. Il jubile, mais dans son esprit, dans un petit coin sombre, un endroit qu'il a tenté d'étouffer, sans jamais réussir, un jeune garçon de 20 ans pleure et hurle au démon d'arrêter les massacres, d'arrêter les pertes...

- la résistance est inutile!-annonce le monstre- Votre sauveur est mort, il n'y a plus personne pour vous sauver, désormais, je suis le maître de ce pays, désormais, tous résistant subira un sort similaire au leur!_ (délire mégalomaniac)_

La foule frémit à ces mots, plusieurs comprenant les implications de ce discourt, pleurent, ou se lamentent. Mais personne n'a vue les tressautements imperceptibles de la main d'un des cadavres, personne n'a vue le souffle chaud qui s'échappe de la bouche de l'autre.

Toute l'attention est captivé par le mage noir.

Enfin toute sauf pour un blond qui lui est captivé par le lent mouvement d'une main, qui rejoint une poche d'où elle sort un tissu sombre et rêche. La mains de l'autre cadavre à atteint une baguette cachée dans une doublure de pantalon.

Dans le petit coin sombre de l'esprit de Voldemort, le jeune homme ricane, lui il a la vision panoramique, il voit tout! Résultat il a remarqué la bande de lapins roses qui font des gestes grossiers en direction des centaurse qui se disent que décidément, cette forêt recueille n'importe quoi.

Il a vu les sirènes du lac tentant d'apprendre au calamar géant que non les humains qui sont tombés dedans n'étaient pas comestibles, comme on l'apprendrait à un enfant en bas âge («mange pas ça c'est sale! On sait pas où ça à traîné! »).

Il a remarqué un groupe d'éléphants faisant une caricature de la marche des éléphants de Dumbo..._ (ça part en gros n'importe quoi là...)_

Mais surtout, il avait vue que les cadavres n'étaient plus des cadavres, que les cadavres avaient une baguette et un sac de toile rêche sûrement indéchirables... que les cadavres s'étaient tendus, près à sauter, alors que Mégaloman Psychotique continuait son discourt sur «le-monde-n'appartient-qu'à-moi-et-le-premier-qui-dit-le-contraire-meurt-dans-des-souffrances-tellement-horribles-que-même-les-gens-de-la-star-académie-font-pas-mieux»( et je peu vous assurer que la star académie...d'abord c'est nul à chier, mais en plus ça vous ramolli le cerveau que ça ressort en passant par les tympans). (_Diffamation!)_

Tout ces petits commentaires pour vous dire que le mec dans son coin sombre est ben il est peut être pas aussi fort que Superman mais lui au moins il voit tout et il évite de se faire shooter avec un caillou vert.

En résumé, les supposés cadavres ne sont pas mort -quand on meurt on évite de revivre après c'est une question de savoir vivre!- le blond s'est rapproché du mégaloman, et alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de celui-ci, il pointe sa baguette vers le mage noir, et le saucissonne avec des cordes magiques. Tendis que les deux corps pas morts se jettent sur le nouvellement saucissonné mage noir et l'enveloppe avec un sac en toile avant de disparaître brusquement, un blond péroxydé fait pareille.

Laissant seule une foule légèrement perdue, pour pas dire complètement en orbite, qui fixait toujours le lieu où se tenait jadis un mage noir futur ex maitre du monde et deux survivants ex morts ...personne n'ayant remarqué la disparition de Malfoy.

_Bêta: Au cas où, je préviens que tous les commentaires en italique sont de moi, les autres délires appartiennent entièrement à l'auteure qui commence d'ailleurs à être gravement atteinte, non? A la prochaine les gens, et courage!_

**Voily voilou! **

**l'équipage a été ravis de vous accompagner durant ce voyage, le capitaine vous pris de bien vouloir laisser des reviews et de ne pas oublier tout autre choses. Nous espérons que vous avez passez un agréable voyage et nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de Matinée/après-midi/soirée/nuit.**


	28. on pousse la chansonnette

**Ahahahah! je suis la meilleur! je suis la plus belle je suis la plus intelligente...et la plus folle aussi mais c'est accessoire...je disais donc...Yeepeee j'ai réussi ce chapitre!...vous savez que c'est vexant de savoir que votre histoire est lu, mais que finalement à chaque chapitre j'ai difficilement trois reviews? Eh bien maintenant vous le savez..donc review!**

**chapitre 28:cérémonie et feux d'artifices**

_Laissant seule une foule légèrement perdue, pour pas dire complètement hors orbite, qui fixait toujours le lieu où se tenait jadis un mage noir et deux cadavres...personne n'ayant remarqué la disparition de Malfoy. _

Dans une salle cathédrale,** la** salle cathédrale(voir chapitre 23 pour la description...quoique je vous la redonne en synthétisant bien sur). Donc une grande salle cathédrale, avec de grandes voûtes et des grand vitraux lumineux représentant plus où moins n'importe quoi. Au fond je vous le rappel ce trouve le mode d'emploi pour assister du bulbe, avec récapitulant des dessins montrant ce qu'il ne faut pas faire (« prière de ne pas courir » « prière de ne pas faire de bruit pour rien » « prière de ne pas toucher aux choses fragiles » « prière de payer avant d'entrer » « prière de vous essuyer les pieds ») et le mode de fonctionnement de la vasque dans son cercle runique( « ne pas noyer la personne à purifier, ne pas faire de soupe dans la vasque, ne pas utiliser le pentacle pour d'autre rites que la purification, ne pas.... »).

Trois adolescents et un sac à patate s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol millénaire et poussiéreux, le sac à patate eut un sursaut, un 'humph' et ne bougea plus. Les trois adolescent, se levèrent aussi dignement que possible, et s'époussetèrent doucement en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Les deux copies conformes se regardèrent puis se tapèrent dans les mains en criant un « yes! » retentissant. De son côté le blond s'approchait de la vasque en tirant le sac en toile sans ménagement, faisant entendre quelques 'outch' dans les bosses et les creux du sol.( genre préhistoire l'homme allant chercher sa femme....la tirant par les cheveux pour rentrer... mais je vous rappelle que Voldemort est chauve, le tirage par les cheveux est donc compromis) (_Oh, les cours de français déteignent sur toi très chère)._

Peu de bruit dans cette salle, mal grès la présence de plusieurs personnes...

un sac s'ouvre des objets en sont sortit, puis placé autour de la vasque.

Étape une: préparation du cercle, okay.

Phase 2 : purification du réceptacle, mise des uniformes et prise des accessoire, en marche.

Des regards échangés, une détermination accentuée, une prise de baguette raffermie, bruissement de tissus, frottement de branches de gui...Un doux murmure, un corps qui s'élève dans les airs, puis un bruit de chute dans l'eau.

Un cri, deux gloussements, reprise de sérieux.

Un murmure, qui résonne dans la salle.

Il enfle un peu plus à chaque moment.

Si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'arriver, il découvrirait une scène des plus grotesques.

Trois jeunes hommes, un blond en robe blanche, deux en tutu rose à pois vert. Ces trois personnes tournent autour de la vasque en sautant sur un pied, il font après chaque trois bonds deux tours sur eux même. Dans leur mains élevé au dessus de leur tête un branche de gui fluorescente. Le visage sérieux, ils chantes un chant barbare...

«A la pension des Mimosas

Tout le monde est heureux

Même si quelquefois

Le ciel n'est pas toujours bleuuuuu

Mais elle est arrivée un jour

Et d'un seul coup l'amour

Est venu enchanter

Tous ceux qui l'habitaiiiient

Juliette je t'aime

Juliette je t'aime

Vraiment c'est bien toi la plus joliiiiie

Juliette je t'aime

Juliette je t'aime

Et je sais que tu es mon amiiiiie »(1)

Dans la vasque, le sac de toile n'est plus il ne reste que son occupant qui est paralysé par la douleur, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, il ne peut pas rassembler ses pensées, ni ses forces. Et au fond de son esprit, un homme de vingt ans se bas contre ses liens, il frappe et hurle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, qui l'oppressaient se replient sur eux mêmes, disparaissent peu à peu. Alors que de l'extérieur le corps se tore, tressaute et s'arque sous le combat violant, une ombre s'amasse face au corps, alors que le visage est crispé.

On dirait un rimec de mauvais goût de X-men, vous savez lors que dans X-men 2 Magneto veut s'échapper, on se retrouve avec un garde qui a un surplus de fer dans le sang..et ça fait un peu gore quand on voit le sang qui traverse la peau, puis le fer qui se retire du sang...

Bref vous avez l'image en tête...sinon eh bien je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous re-farcir les x-men...même si des quatre qui sont sortis, eh ben c'est le dernier le meilleur!

*..,;:''' »*«''':;,..*

£Narrateur! vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la promo de film! si on vous paye c'est bien pour quelque chose!£

ben oui c'est pour quelque chose mais c'est un peu étrange votre chapitre alors je meuble, je fais la conversation...

£ Vous êtes censé narré le chapitre qu'on vous donne et rien d'autre!£

...pfff bon pas le choix alors...je vais ressortir Babar puis que c'est comme ça...Ba-ba-bar Mon Copain Babar Ba-ba-bar Roi de mes histoires Ba-ba-bar Loin de la bagarre Ba-ba-bar T'es mon Babastar!

£ mettez la en veilleuse et recommencez la narration ou on vous vire!£

Ptoh! pas juste!  
*..,;:''' »*«''':;,..*

Bon bah reprenons alors...on en était où?..ah oui..une ombre qui se forme devant le corps...corps qui ouvre la bouche pour sûrement pas faire les promotions du dernier saucisson.

-Bande de Bâtards galeux! vous ne réussirez pas à vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement! Je vous tuerais tous avant de disparaître!

Malheureusement, je suppose que le fait que se soit une sorte de gélatine noir qui le dise rend la chose peu crédible..mais ce n'est qu'un point de vue...Moi je dis ça je dis rien...

Outre l'ombre qui continuait de se former, des trois pecnots en toge blanche et tutu rose dansant toujours avec leurs branches de gui, autour du corps qui commence légèrement à se noyer dans la vasque. On pouvais voir un canard galactique qui s'envolait vers la voûte, un alligator chassant une poule, un matche de patinage berserk d'ornithorynques bourrés vert fluo, supporté par une foule de tartes au mérou qui se déroulait dans un coin de la salle, prenant tout de même une large place...

Puis l'ombre qui était encore en état de construction fut complètement finie, elle s'éleva dans les airs avec un cri inhumain alors que les trois adolescents s'arrêtaient de chanter et de danser pour sortir diverse objet en criant chacun leur tour...

-Poële rose 3000! Attaque steak cramé!-cria le premier en sortant une poële rose brillante qui lança des semelles de bottes fumantes...-

-Aspirateur glauque 5000! Attaque moutons volant!- cria le second en sortant un aspirateur glauque qui cracha d'énorme mollards de poussière...actuellement..ça me fait penser à Pikachu... « Pikachu! Attaque éclair! Coup critique...Ratatac s'enfuit.. »...euh oups..un vieux souvenir de Pokémon...

-Radio pâle 30! attaque Disque Dorothé!- cria le dernier en allumant une radio tournant au vert pâle indiquant qu'elle est malade.. _(Et les Inconnus en force!)_

Les trois attaques combinées touchèrent l'ombre qui tentait de s'enfuir, elle sembla se rétracter sur elle-même avant de gonfler comme une grenouille boulimique, elle émit des bruits inquiétants( si on considèrent que les 'burp' 'piuff' 'sheeeepp' 'crac' 'glouglou' 'argh' sont des bruits inquiétants...) avant de trembler violemment. Elle changea de couleur allant du bleu mer au vert chiasse en passant par le jaune pisse et le rose Barbie tout en tournant autour de la vasque.

Finalement elle s'arrêta devant une poule ayant échappé au massacre de l'alligator plus haut, elle pris une tête de constipée (l'ombre pas la poule..quoique vu que la poule va nous pondre un oeuf je suppose que le terme s'applique aussi à elle...) avant d'exploser dans un feu d'artifice coloré qui aurait fait rêvé tout enfant si des bouts de l'ombre n'avait pas repeint les murs de la salle.( je ne savais pas que l'ombre était quelque chose de matérielle..mais bon..c'est une fiction tout est possible même le Pape en string..mais on va éviter cette vision d'horreur pour les plus jeunes).

Étape final, destruction du Grand-Méchant-Pas-Beau-Qui-S'est-Amuser-A-Nous-Posséder-Un-Bon-Gars-Un-Peu-Con, accompli.

Les trois êtres humains vivants et conscients dans la salle se regardèrent puis regardèrent un morceau de l'ombre que tenait Draco du bout des doigts avec dégoûts. Ils allèrent parler quand un bruit les arrêtèrent dans leur élan, il se retournèrent doucement vers la vasque momentanément oubliée pour admirer le spectacle du grand méchant détruit.

-...euh...Salut?

**(1)c'est le générique de l'anime Juliette je t'aime..c'était soit ça soit babar..ou encore une connerie des vieux animés..genre ken le survivant.. "Keeeen survivant de l'enfeeeer! keeeen souvent croise le feeerrr!" keurf..vous n'avez rien entendue rien lu...**

**Mouarfarfarfarf! je suis la plus méchante! Voila! ce chapitre j'ai mis du temps à le faire..quelque problème de mise en scène..si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..vous voyez pas?..Tampis **_**(alors ça, c'est mémorable, "tampis", tu m'as trouvé ça où? C'est tellement bizarre que je le laisse tel quel. Mais il me semble que ça s'écrit "tant pis").....**_**J'avoue j'ai fauté..je m'en repentit donc et je vous rend la bonne orthographe..quoique non j'ai pas envie!**

**Review!**

_**Bêta: Bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre, un peu anarchique, il est vrai, mais bien marrant. En plus, tu as fait beaucoup moins de fautes que d'habitude. félicitation, on va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi!**_


	29. foudroyer, découvrire et reconstruire

**Aha! et voila! je suis heureuse!...Quoique non..plutôt triste..on arrive à la fin...la fin fin..Mais je vous promet un épilogue! et puis venez voir un peu ce que je fais d'autre..peut être que quelque one-shot peuvent vous intéresser.**

**Sinon eh bien je vais vous laissez déguster!**

**Chapitre 29: ah l'amour...On s'en passerait**

_-...euh...Salut? _

Tom Jedusort était content, il était finalement débarrassé de ce parasite qui lui avait pris une grande partie de sa vie...et dire que sans lui il aurait pu être grand père à cet instant..

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pour le moment il était heureux, son esprit était finalement libre de toutes contraintes, et son corps ne ressemblait plus à cette mocheté qui était auparavant connue comme le plus grand mage noir... s'il avait su il n'aurait jamais ouvert ce foutu bouquin que lui avait refourrer un vieux dans une rue miteuse de Tirana( Albanie...)...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait.. ça paraissait un peu gros quand même, le grand père avait toutes ses dents et lui avait chouravé son porte-feuille... je vous jure les vieux c'est plus ce que c'était!

Et puis... au sujet du grand père... on sait qu'en 50 ans la science a pas mal évolué mais on est pas sûr que pour les enfants ce soit encore ça... On a pas encore vaincu ce léger problème: un homme + un homme, ça donne toujours pas d'enfants. Oui, oui vous avez bien compris.

Donc Tom Jedusort étais content parce qu'il aimait bien les blonds et qu'il était gay pour bien faire chier la momie._(la momie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre là elle?)_ (Aka Voldemort)Il allait d'ailleurs trouver un blond, tomber amoureux, se marier avoir plein de marmaille brayante, une grande maison, un grand jardin, une grande piscine où les gosses pourront noyer leur frères et soeurs, bien sur il passerait la plus part de son temps entre les gosses et son mari... Oh qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir le prendre dans toutes les pièces de la maison...

Mais ça tous ces projets, tout ces sentiments... c'était avant qu'il ne se retrouve face à trois jeunes débiles qui le menaçaient d'un aspirateur, d'un lecteur de disque et d'une poële... et il ne sous-estimait pas le pouvoir de ces objets diaboliques car il avait vu ce que ça faisait sur un démon millénaire...et franchement ça fait crâde...il reste encore un bout de truc non identifier sur le bord de la vasque...

D'ailleurs en les détaillant un peu plus longtemps, ils devaient avoir près de 18 ans, deux se ressemblait, pas très grands, cheveux long l'un noir l'autre châtain, un nuance de vert différentes pour les yeux... androgyne.

Le troisième du même age semblait plus grand que les autres, des cheveux blond peu coiffer retombait doucement pour encadrer un visage fin, des yeux aciers, un nez fin, une taille fine..

Le mec parfait! il l'aime oh qu'il l'aime! il est blond en plus!

Bon d'accord il ne le voit que depuis trente seconde, mais vous savez les coups de foudre,c'est vicieux, et puis c'est vachement rapide... _(d'où le nom "coup de foudre, rapide, mortel, et efficace)_

Et puis on sait jamais quand ça va nous tomber sur la gueule... en faite... l'amour c'est de la merde... mais c'est vachement pratique parce que sinon pour la préservation de l'espèce je vous dis pas la galère... enfin si je vous la dis, mais non, mais.. Bon, voilà, il était amoureux, c'est ti pas mignon!

Bref c'est franchement embrouillant cette histoire...il finissait juste une possession pour être victime d'un coup de foudre foudroyant...A croire que la chance voulait sa mort, à moins que ce ne soit quelque chose appeler Dieu..Merlin ou autre...Toutes façons c'était tous des connards!

_**laloullilolilallallalalal**_

Quelque part dans un lieu lumineux, un microphone crachotait des choses incohérentes d'une voix sur-aiguëe et insupportable...

à un Bureau de bois, quelque paperasse, un homme affaler dans son fauteuil de cuir.

Cet homme possède une grand barbe argenté, une toge et semble écouter quelque chose car il tient une sorte de fil contre son oreille.

Il sursaute brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il se redresse d'un bond vers son bureau qu'il frappe du point en s'exclamant.

-Bordel de merde! Je proteste!déjà je suis tous seul, et en plus je suis pas un connard...

Non je ne souffre pas de dédoublement de personnalité merde alors...et voilà sans mon verre de milk-shake framboise banane au double whisky je me sens mal et je deviens grossier...

Et cet ange qui met trente ans pour me faire un simple verre!...pas besoin d'avoir pris anthropocentrisme(philosophie..) en deuxième année avancé de faculté pour comprendre que les anges sont très cons. _(Faux! Prenez Aziraphale par exemple (__Good Omen) __il est très intelligent, c'est d'ailleurs marqué dans le livre: anglais, intelligent, et aussi gay qu'un arbre de macaques gazés à l'azote)_( je proteste Aziraphal est aussi boulet que les autres! c'est la vingtième fois que Crowel se suicide à cause de sa stupidité!20e tentative de séduction raté.)

Comment vous ne m'avez pas reconnu? Mais si le vieux dans le chapitre 14! ne me dites pas que vous m'avez oubliez, alors que j'ai arrêter de choisir les destins à la loterie?

Eh bien permettez moi de me présenter encore une fois...

Je me prénomme Merlin le grand le magnifique, Dieu à mi-temps et sorcier à plein temps, coureur de jupons et glandeur professionnel...

Et aussi grand modeste, mais ça c'est accessoire.

- euh..Mon seigneur?...On a plus de whisky pour votre boisson...euh..que devons nous faire?

Qu'est ce que je disais! Les anges sont des boulets! même pas foutu de me ramener une boisson, et dire que j'en suis le créateur..et le premier qui me dit que cela reflète mon moi profond je l'étripe c'est clair! Ya pas à dire mon moi profond n'est pas une tapette inutile à la voix nasillarde, qui croit que tout est beau et rose avec des petite fleur partout et des angelots..Si?

Je le savais..j'aurais du faire Frankeinstein plutôt que ces abominations, ça m'aurait causé moins d'ennui...

La question à leur propos est comment ils font pour que chaque jours il y en ai toujours plus? À croire que la nature est bien faite...mais je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincue la nature n'aura jamais le dessus sur ces choses là! Je suis Dieu!

_**laloullilolilallallalalal**_

...On va laisser là notre créateur...et intéressons nous au reste. Alors le monstre..il n'y a rien à dire il est mort et enterré(« hurgh »dixit le monstre). Les jumeaux...je vous rappelle qu'ils ont souffert d'un avada kedavra et sont toujours vivants... j'en conclu qu'il doit y avoir des séquelles, pour la peine, il n'y a plus de conscience chez ces deux là...

Ils réagiront comment à votre avis Viktor et Bill en récupérant des légumes? Je suppose qu'ils arriveront à vivre..La famille d'Amélie Nothomb était très contente en étant seulement deux parents, une fille un garçon et un légume...j'ai peut être oublié les carpe Koï mais ce n'est pas très grave...

Ensuite il reste Draco. Ah Draco! voilà quelque chose qui est intéressant!_(oh que oui!)_

Le spécimen masculin de la blonde en chaleur, vierge effarouché et damoiseau en péril à ses heures perdues... stupide...Comment ça il est pas vierge? Je vous rappelle que pour la cérémonie il devait être vierge, il a pas pu découcher en trente secondes top chrono avec un ornithorynque du coin tout de même!

Revenons Donc à nos moutons..pour le cas à nos gastéropodes hermaphrodites de la famille des Barbies dont les cousins apparentés sont les Légolas._ (Seigneur des anneaux, ne cherchez pas, c'est un délire entre l'auteure et moi)._ Personnellement je vois très bien Dray en rose avec une perruque blonde entrain de faire une danse hawaïenne avec des flamby...hum. Oubliez c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Donc Draco comme les autres c'était tourné vers la source du bruit profanateur( comme si lui n'avait pas gueuler dans la salle), pour ce retrouver armé fièrement de sa poële face à un homme qu'il qualifierais de bien foutu, très sexy, gagnant de monsieur t-shirt mouillé 2010, champion de haut niveau pour le sport de chambre. En gros..lui aussi n'est pas épargné par le coup de foudre dévastateur..Il semblerait que Cupidon ait encore fait des sienne...Je vous ai pas raconter la dernière?

*(Il trouvait que Marat était tout seul...en même temps il souffrait d'une maladie de la peau qui l'obligeait à prendre régulièrement des bains, ainsi qu'à se gratter. Cupidon avait donc visé une jeune fille qui passait par là, elle avait fait connaissance avec Marat. Et un jour, elle entra chez lui alors qu'il prenait son bain, il lui demanda de lui ramener quelque chose pour pouvoir se gratter. Cette pauvres cruche avait pris un couteau, elle entra dans la salle de bain en se couvrant les yeux. Résultat elle ne vis pas le savon qui traînait, elle glissa dessus et le couteau alla s'enfoncer dans le dos de Marat, qui mourut sur le coup... La cruche mourut peu après de chagrin et Cupidon c'est fait bien remonter les oreilles...)* _(tu devrais arrêter de suivre les cours d'histoire, tu dérailles complètement ma pauvre)_

Conclusion, ne confiez jamais, je dis bien Jamais, vos affaires de coeur à cet abruti.

Revenons à nos Gamins, les trois adolescents étaient armée, mais les jumeaux baissèrent leurs armes dès qu'ils comprirent qui c'était.

- Bonjour Tom.

- Draco ferme la bouche tu baves!

- même pas vrai d'abord!Un Malfoy ne bave jamais!

- alors tu n'es pas un Malfoy ou les Malfoy viennent d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Alors que Harry et Draco s'y mettaient à coeur joie pour s'engueuler, Niklaus tapait la causette avec Tom.

- ça a l'air d'aller cette fois...tu as repris de la couleur, tu as des yeux noisette, et tu as même récupérer des cheveux bruns!

- je n'ai jamais été chauve!

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit..

- mais tu l'as insinué!

-ah bon?...en attendant, tu as figure humaine, regardes tu as même un nez!

-Non tu crois? Ce ne serait pas un peu normal puis ce que je suis scientifiquement Humain!

-...oh mon dieu! Tu m'apprend quelque chose! Donc tout être humain as un nez? Mais alors...ce qui a un nez est un être humain?

-..je suppose...

- ça veut dire que Ombrage était humaine? Quelle horreur!

-Pourquoi?

-Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte que ça veut dire qu'on partage des gènes en commun avec un crapaud rose! _(Ômondieuquellehorreur!)_

Durant leur conversation, l'un était sortit de sa vasque, les autres avaient rangé le bordel, et ils avaient pris le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Pendant le trajet, Draco et Tom flirtaient gentiment...Gentiment j'ai dit! alors qu'est ce que fout ta main sur les fesses de Draco!

- mais il allait tomber fallait bien que je le rattrape.

Retire cette mains de cet endroit inapproprié tout de suite! on fait pas ça dans les couloirs!

- pourtant Sirius et Remus ils ne se sont pas gênés...

mais c'était dans un contexte différent! fallait bien trouver un moyen pour inséré un minimum de SiriusXRemus _(ça c'est pour moi! J'aime pas le lemon, mais j'adore le Yaoï Sirimus!) _ tout en montrant que les jumeaux étaient presque Gay!

- ben justement là aussi c'est pour faire avancer l'histoire...

rah vous m'énervez! Attendez au moins ce soir! Qu'on commence à reconstruire le bordel que ta possession à foutu! Et puis que je puisse commenter en toute impunité

- Bon bon okay!

Fin!

...

...

...

Non je serais trop sadique, je vous mets la suite...

_**Laloullilolilallallalalal**_

Le soir, après une dure journée, où le monde magique commença à être reconstruit, avec un ministère non corrompis et non corrompue (_euh... je dois avouer ne pas avoir compris..)_(ça veut rien dire mais ça faisait classe,) les explications au reste de L'ordre, et les retrouvailles des amoureux déjà mis ensembles. Un corps pressait un autre contre un mur.

- normalement on ne couche pas le premier soir...

- je m'en fou, je te veux, tu es trop beau pour ton bien.

- eh bien allons au moins jusqu'au lit, qu'il serve à quelque chose...

Sur ces sages paroles le plus grand entraîna le blond sur le lit, où il entreprit un effeuillage en maître.

Le blond gémit lorsque la peau de son cou fut recouverte par une bouche avide, alors que des mains parcouraient son torse et son flanc à la recherche des points sensibles qui le ferraient gémir. Le plus vieux sourit dans le cou du blond lorsque celui-ci laissa une plainte passer la barrière de ses lèvres, avant de s'atteler plus sérieusement à sa tache.

Bientôt le plus jeune ne fut que gémissements, supplications, et tremblements sous le plus grand. Ils étaient nus, et l'un dévorait du regard l'autre qui ne pouvait aligner plus de deux mots cohérents.

Un doigt joueur taquinait une entrée, avant de remonter le long du corps et de se présenté à une bouche qui le happa avidement, une langue joua avec les doigts, avant que ces derniers ne se retirent, pour redescendre vers ce qui les intéressait en premier lieu.

Cette fois-ci ils n'hésitèrent pas face à l'entrée palpitante, et l'un plus téméraire que les autres s'y glissa doucement, faisant hoqueter le possesseur du corps martyrisé. Après quelque mouvements, le doigts fut rejoint par d'autres, qui recommencèrent leur mouvement, avant de partir à la recherche d'un endroit qui fera crier le blond. Celui-ci gémit profondément avant de respirer plus fortement, et de venir à la rencontre de ces doigts.

Pendant ce petit manège, les bouches n'étaient pas en restes, ainsi que le reste du corps, une bouche avide suçait et mordillait deux petits boutons de chaire, alors qu'une autre main s'occupait de détourner efficacement l'attention du blond de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

Finalement, le plus vieux retira ses doigts, faisant protester le blond, il rit un peu, avant de relever un jambe du blond, et de se positionner face à cette entre chaude, qui n'attendait que lui. Il glissa doucement dans le fourreau, le blond gémit de douleur, jusqu'à ce que, après quelque va-et-viens le brun retrouve le point magique, qui fit hurler le plus jeune.

Ils allèrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, gémissant, hurlant, jurant à qui mieux mieux, alors que le rythme s'accélérait.

Ils se libérèrent en hurlant le prénoms de l'autre, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Tom remonta la couverture sur eux deux, avant de se pelotonner contre Draco et de s'endormir avec un grand sourire satisfait.

La chance souriait, le futur était possible, ils étaient deux, ils étaient heureux...

**Voila! Review!**

**Avec un peu de chance il y aura un épilogue..en attendant j'ai des idées d'autre fics..vous pouvez me donner votre avis...**

_Bêta: J'ai l'impression d'avoir pas mal ramené ma fraise dans ce chapitre... s'cusez-moi! Donc j'aime bien, à par le lemon, (aime pas les lemons!) que j'ai quand même dû corriger, tout plein de fautes. Ah! Un truc qui revenait: il étaiT et non pas il étaiS._

_A plus!_

**Extrait d'une fic en construction..**

_**$-**_Merlin!

_je sais mais pour vous je vous autorise à m'appeler Dieu..ou grand manitou. _

_De quoi tu parles?_

_Tu sais que ce parler à soit même est un signe de schizophrénie?_

Des craquements se font entendre alors qu'appairait des hommes habillé en noir, un masque blanc couvrant leur visages. Comment ont-ils fait ça! Que je sache on ne pouvait pas encore se téléporter sur la terre! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser plus de question que cela, que le blond..Draco me plaque au sol alors qu'il sort un bâton et commence à envoyer des rayon lumineux dans tous les sens.

**toujours sur harry potter...Un harry qui perd la mémoire... après la guerre..mais qui retourne à Poudlard par un moyen..stupide...Dites ce que vous en pensez!**


	30. c'est pas ma faute me suis embalé

**..et voilà..un épilogue..ma première fic complètement finie.. je suis légèrement triste..mais soulagée...que puis je dire..j'ai vue mon petit bébé grandir au fil de mes idées, et il est maintenant là..complètement terminé, fièrement affiché...**

**je vous laisse lire cet épilogue.**

...ah tiens vous êtes là vous? Ça fait un baille dites donc! près de ...7 ans..il s'en est passé des choses pendant que vous faisiez je ne sais quoi...et je ne veux pas savoir! bien..alors vous nous avez laissez alors que Tom et Draco se mettaient en ménage...eh ben! yen a eu du chemin depuis le temps.

Lily était heureuse, elle avait maintenant 6 ans, et pour son anniversaire, ses pères avait organisé une fêtes avec ses amis et cousins. Bien sur Papa Viktor avait un peu râler pour la forme mais finalement, papou avait tout arrangé...le jour où ils en avait parlé, Lily et son frère Timothy, âgé de 4 ans, ne les avaient pas revue avant le repas du soir, servi par l'elfe de maison Dobby.

Aujourd'hui, en ce 25 mai, tout enfant pas trop jeune présent faisait une parti de quidditch sous l'oeil attentif des adultes. Il y avait Lily, Narcissia, Béatrice, Timothy, Léo, Ethan et Aurélien, âgées respectivement de 6 ans, 5 ans, huit mois, 4 ans, 6 ans, 5 et 4 ans . Et puis il y avait les jumeaux, Samaël et Romain, dans les bras de leur papas, Bill et Niklaus.

Bien sur..les adultes présents étaient les parents des enfants, c'est à dire, Tom et Draco heureux parents adoptifs de Béatrice, Ethan et Aurélien; Bill et Niklaus, heureux couple veela de deux petits monstres précédemment cités, et de Léo et Narcissia. Venait ensuite le couple d'Harry et Viktor qui fêtait avec soulagement (oui parce que c'est déjà six ans de moins à survivre aux colères de leur fille, les couches, les pleures, et les questions dont on se passerait.. maintenant il leur en reste encore une vingtaine...avec les premiers petits copains, les grosses bourdes, les crises d'ado, et le petit problème porte bonheur de vie de couple) les six ans bien vécus de leur fille Lily avec leur fils Timothy...enfin, il y avait des amis, tel que Louis et les vieilles pas vieilles un peu folle Ana et Chris...Bien sur, Il y avait Pady et 'Mus, et Sev et Lucius..qui était ministre de la magie, mais Lily ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire...

D'après son papa, Lily avait compris qu'avant qu'elle soit né, un méchant monsieur faisait peur aux gens, mais papa , Niklaus et oncle Dray avait battue le méchant vilain monsieur, et Lucius avait envoyer le vieux ministre de la magie voir en Antarctique les éléphants rouges à points verts pour prendre sa place...Qu'est-ce qu'il était futé Papy Lucius!

Harry, Niklaus et Tom avait investie dans un orphelinat pour enfants sorciers qui se retrouvaient sans famille suite à la guerre, ainsi que pour ceux qui étaient abandonnés sans scrupule dans les rues en hiver, parce qu'ils faisaient peur à leur famille moldue. Grâce à cette orphelinat, Tom et Draco avait adopté leur enfants. Ils avaient récupéré une grande bâtisse possédant un grand terrain où les enfants pouvaient jouer et se salir à volonté, et souvent, des dons étaient offert par les riches familles et les moins riches qui aidaient volontiers les enfants à avoir une enfance heureuse et aimé, ainsi qu'une inscription à Poudlard pour leur onze ans.

Mais pour le moment Lily a un important débat sur la feinte de Wronsky avec Aurélien, et bien décidée à prouver que y avait pas qu'oncle Dray pour la faire, elle s'empressa de la faire, ne remontant en chandelle qu'au dernier moment...le vent et la vitesse ne lui permettait pas d'entendre ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, elle ne vit donc pas les adultes s'étouffer à moitié avec leur boissons, Juste le sol qui se rapprochait avec une grande vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte en chandelle en riant aux éclats. Aurélien fit la moue avant de décider que ça comptait pas parce que c'était une fille et qu'on pouvais toujours débattre ça au quidditch.

Au sol c'était une toute autre histoire, un Harry terrifié avait bondi sur ses jambes, alors que sa fille chérie remontait en flèche. Calmant les battement de son coeur, il rassembla les informations. Sa fille faisait une feinte de Wronsky, sa fille savait faire une feinte de Wronsky, normalement, lui ne l'aurait jamais appris à ses enfants, Bill et Niklaus non plus...Pour lui la lumière était faite. Une seule personne avait un passé de grand joueur de quidditch.

-Viktor!

Le grand brun sursauta, avant de pâlir et de jeter un regard hésitant vers sa moitié.

-..oui?

- Tu leur a appris! alors qu'on avait été d'accord pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais! Tu n'as pas remplis ta part du contrat!

- mais! C'est pas moi je te jure j'ai rien fait!

- Silence je ne veux pas écouter tes excuse fallacieuses et inutiles! Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine tu dormiras sur le canapé!

- Quoi? mais tu peux pas me faire ça! j'ai rien fait!

-Silence!

Et pendant que les deux tourteraux s'engueulaient franchement sous le rire des autres, un certain Tom Jedusort s'approcha de son amant et mari, pour le ceinturer et chuchotter à son oreille.

- dois-je en conclure que tu aimes mettre la pagaille dans les histoire des autres? Et que je dois m'attendre à retrouver mes enfants à faire des feintes à tout bout de champ?

-..Quoi? Comment ça? J'ai rien fait moi...Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis responsable de cette chose? répondis le blond avec un air innocent de chien perdu, qui servit d'aveux au plus vieux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

A leur côté le groupe continuait de rire, face à l'air attrister et désespéré du bulgare et triomphant de Harry. Et dans les airs les enfants continuaient de jouer joyeusement sans se préoccuper des histoire d'adultes, et sans avoir de danger planant constamment sur leur tête.

Quelque part cependant dans les cieux. Un homme d'âge avancer, déçu et énervé faisait face à un petit tas de cendre grise au yeux honteux.

- Non franchement! Tu fous le bordel chez les humain une fois ça passe mais deux! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! et en plus savoir que tes années de mort ne t'ont pas fait réfléchir n'arrange pas ton cas. Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur ces pauvres créature.

-mais c'est pas ma faute! Au début avec Destin on avait fait un paris..mais pour la deuxième conquête du monde, c'est les hommes qui ont commencer! Ils m'ont réveiller pendant ma sieste du siècle pour que je leur donne un massacre en bonne et du forme! c'est vrai je te jure Merlin moi j'y suis pour presque rien! Je leur ai juste accorder un peu de possibilité s'ils me libéraient...et j'ai peut être posséder un ou deux humain puissant sur le chemin...Et puis...la destruction de Magie..c'était juste un petit accident de parcours, je me suis emporté, ça arrive à tout le monde! Même à toi! Tu as bien créé des anges alors qu'on en avait pas besoin pendant ta folie de « créons des conneries à tout bout de champs ça nous occupera ». Et puis tu ne peux décemment pas me laisser comme ça en un vulgaire tas de cendre! Les autres vont se foutre de ma gueule, déjà ma forme précédente n'est pas génial mais là..c'est horrible! Au moins l'ancienne je pouvais imposer le respect en gueulant et en assombrissant l'atmosphère..mais là tous ce que je vais leur faire c'est rire et tousser à cause des cendres et de la poussière!

-Ding! Vôtre temps de parole est écoulé, veuillez attendre que la décision sur votre cas soit prise et nous vous relâcherons...Merci de votre coopération et nous vous souhaitons une agréable attente de plusieurs années.

- Coopération mon cul! C'était ça ou je passais dans l'aspirateur...

Et Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...enfin..autant qu'il soit possible pour des mecs..c'est à dire pas beaucoup...

**Même si l'histoire est finit!**

**continuez de reviewez! **

**et puis venez voir sur mon profil si vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelques ones shots ou histoires qui vous plairaient...**

**Ala prochaine! j'ai été heureuse de voir des gens me soutenir pour cette première histoire complète et de plusieurs chapitre!**

_Bêta: Alors? Avis final? Moi, je trouve ça marrant, et pis, c'est bien le bordel!_


End file.
